Going In Circles
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Its All About The Girl Sequel. 2 years later, Laura's still in Colorado but when one day she gets a phone call from Rocky it forces her to go back to L.A. As everyone thinks that everything it's fine, it's not. Life can't be perfect when you find yourself in a love triangle with two guys, someone's got memory loss and a hook up (SUMMERY CONTINUED IN FIRST CHAPTER)
1. We're Going Back Where We Belong

**Ironic how a year ago I'd only just started writing Its All About The Girl and then a year later I'm writing the sequel... O**

**But yes, I know you've all probably been desperate for this sequel :) This is the last time I'm going to try this sequel okay? :) I literally have everything planned out up until Chapter 15 :D Trust me, I think this story is just going to be on big emotional roller coaster because I read what I have so far.. omfg.. it even put me on one.. and it's not even the worst that is yet to happen..**

**Anyway, enough of me talking you guys probably want to get on reading this cx haha**

* * *

**Summery: **2 years later, Laura's still in Colorado but when one day she gets a phone call from Rocky it forces her to go back to L.A. As everyone thinks that everything it's fine, it's not. Life can't be perfect when you find yourself in a love triangle with two guys, someone's got memory loss and a hook up. It's all fun and games, but none of them are guaranteed it's going to end well.

**Rated: **T - M: _For sex scenes and drug abuse later on._

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Category: **R5, Austin & Ally

**Starring: **Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Titus Makin, Vanessa Marano

**Couples/Pairings: **Raura, Riaura, Rydellington, Tydel, Rockaia

* * *

**Going In Circles**

**Chapter 1 - We're Going Back Were We Belong**

_Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back where we belong  
So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong_

_2 years later..._

For 2 whole years, Laura did nothing but stay in Colorado with her Father and her little girl Jenny. Exactly what she said she was going to do 2 years ago when she left L.A to come here instead of staying. She knows that when she left, she put a few holes in everybody. Mainly the fans because they never got Season 3 of Austin & Ally, which strangely enough they still show re-runs of it on Disney Channel or a different channel. The only reason she knows about the re-runs is because Jenny only watches Disney Channel, Laura lets her cause she never watches anything on TV. Besides, it's nice for her to still watch it as it does bring back memories. Good and bad, but she chooses to suppress the bad ones.

As for the people who were her friends she hurt when she left would definitely have to be Riker more than anyone... she took his own daughter away from him. Its not like she did it on purpose and everyone knows that, but she couldn't exactly keep going back and forwards from Colorado to California just so he could see her everyday. She remembers she promised Riker she'd try get her over there in L.A at least once a month for a week, once every two months at the latest. But that promise was broken when they lost contact with one another, she knows she could of gained re-contact with him if she had bothered her ass to go on the R5 website and get the details from there so she could go old school and send a letter with her number so he could of got into contact with her.

How simple would of that been?

But no, she didn't. Now she regrets it, as if she ever crosses Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland or Rydel's path again she's probably going to get an earful off them telling her all the possible ways she could of got back into contact with them. Especially at an R5 concert. Gosh, in the past 2 years R5 have came to Colorado 3 times on tour.. she could of bought tickets to go see them but she didn't.

And that's the story of how she lost contact with everyone.

She just feels so bad about it though, every time Jenny asks about her Dad and why she never sees him.. Laura just never knows what's to say. So she always distracts her wit something and takes her mind off it. That's the only easy way out. She's only 2 years old... she wouldn't understand.

Laura was sat on the couch of her home whilst Jenny was sat on the floor, looking up at the TV watching it. She wasn't paying attention and Jenny was playing with the remote so god knows what Jenny put on the TV screen by accident.

But Laura soon got her answer.

"_Coming up next, we have the all-knew R5: Ready Set Rock documentary coming up right now."_

Laura went to go turn it off, but seeing the smile on Jenny's face when a snippet of the LOUD video came on made her just leave it. Besides, what could be so bad about it? Its a documentary. All it's going to show is how they all got together and how they've expanded through the years. Nothing more. Laura pulled Jenny up onto her lap before snuggling up together as they watched it.

They watched the first 15 minutes of it, which was just showing how R5 had came to and how they formed, which was cool. Laura learnt some stuff that them themselves didn't tell her before.

"_After the break and later we're going to be showing you how Ross landed his lead role on Austin & Ally and how that came to an end, Teen Beach Movie, then we'll be talking about the rivalry of Ross and Riker Lynch from 2 years ago,"_

_of course.. _Laura thought. She didn't think there wouldn't be one documentary about R5 could go without talking about.. that.

"_then the relationship of Ratliff and Rydel before the Rocky Lynch and Maia Mitchell,"_

Laura's eyes widened. Rocky and Maia got together? She just shrugged, every time that R5, and Maia had been together she always thought Maia and Rocky had been a little "close".

The person went on for about 3 more things of what they were going to talk about until one thing caught her ears... Which was strange.

"_And finally we'll be talking about the Ross Lynch VS Vanessa Marano situation that's been going on. Stay tuned." _

Ross VS Vanessa? Vanessa VS Ross? Jeez.. She's always known that Ross and Vanessa haven't got on or liked each other in the past but she didn't realize that it had turned into a constant war. Laura got the remote and realized it was a repeat from a different day, so luckily she could just go look at what the Vanessa VS Ross thing is all about. She quickly flicked to on Demand on her TV before looking for the R5 documentary and clicking on it. She quickly fast forwarded through it as random clips/videos flashed through until finally she stopped on the _Ross Lynch VS Vanessa Marano_ thing part.

Laura watched and she couldn't help but just shake her head at everything that kept on coming up, apparently it all started when Ross made Laura go into early labour. Laura didn't think that got out to the public about Ross doing that to her, but apparently it did. All thanks to Vanessa. That girl sure knew how to ruin people's lives, she could see that by all the things she'd done/framed him for. But luckily the R5 fans and others saw sense.

That, and Vanessa was caught planting drugs on him backstage at an R5 concert by Rydel and paparazzi.

Laura couldn't take it any more, she just shook her head before switching off the TV completely. Laura then turned to Jenny before putting her on her lap "C'mon, it's time for bed." Laura said as she went to go pick her up.

"When am I going two see daddy and Unwerl Woss, Rocky, Wydel and Ratwiff?" Jenny asked as she put her arms round her mom's neck.

Laura sighed and shut her eyes. Every time R5 were on the TV and Jenny saw before Laura could switch it off, she would always ask that question and Laura would wind up distracting her. But how much longer was she going to be able to distract her about it for? If Laura plans on staying in Colorado for more than she wants too, Jenny will be a teenager and then she'll end up searching for them herself.

She looked at Jenny "Soon."

"Pwomise?"

"I-I promise," Laura said "now c'mon, bed time." She said as she got up picking up Jenny.

After Laura put Jenny down for bed, she made sure she was asleep before she went into her room. She laid back down on her bed, staring up to the ceiling before turning her head slowly to face her alarm clock.

_9:36 p.m._

That's late enough. She was so tired. Looking after a little kid that has her father and uncles (Ross and Rocky) hyperactive personality sure is tiring. She shut her eyes, not bothering to get changed or move into the bed properly and began to try to fall asleep when her phone started ringing. Laura groaned and turned over ignoring it.

At last it stopped ringing after a few minutes and Laura took her hands she had placed over her ears to drown out the ringing. She sighed with relief before shutting her eyes again.

Once again her phone started ringing.

Laura groaned in frustration before picking up the phone and answering it, not bothering to look at the caller ID "What?" Laura snapped as she pressed the answer button. She knows the person on the other end of the phone doesn't deserve to be snapped at, but she is no way in a very good mood right now. All she wants is precious sleep.

"L-Laura?"

Laura's eyes widened and she sat up "Rocky?" Laura asked "w-what.. What are you doing calling me?"

Rocky took a deep breath before continuing down the phone "I er.." Rocky stuttered, as he was panicked and doing his best not to cry "Riker, Ross, Ratliff and Rydel, they... erm.. they.." He paused, he couldn't even put into words to tell Laura what happened to the four. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened hours ago. Especially Ross.. Gosh, he has tears on the brink of his eyes just thinking about him.

Laura began to feel panic inside of her as well. Never in her life ever since she met Rocky has she known him to cry over nothing, he's never seen him cry ever. Not even his own family and now he's on the other end of the phone and could possibly break down any moment right now. "Rocky.. What's wrong? Why do you sound like your going to break down crying?" She asked with panic in her voice as she rose off the bed "what happened to them?"

"C-car crash.. Really bad one Laura, I need y-you here, I can't do it on my own. I can't look out for them by myself with Maia, it's not enough."

"What about your parents?" Laura asked.

"They're away."

There was a long silence down the phone before Rocky finally spoke up "C'mon Laur, please.. We haven't seen you forever.. Please come back," Rocky began to beg. Laura went to go say something but didn't. "If you can't do it for them, do it for yourself. Its got to be hard looking a-after a 2 year old by yourself. But I'd rather your do it for them than you."

Laura sighed "I'll think about it, okay?" Laura asked.

"Laura-"

"Look Rocky, it's either that way or not at all."

"O-okay.. bye." Rocky said before the line went dead.

Laura sighed before sitting back, letting her phone balance on her chest. Was there any need to treat Rocky like that? Probably not. Actually there wasn't. All he was, was frightened that his brothers, sister and best friend were hurt and he couldn't look after him on his own. He reached out to Laura for support and what does she go do? Throw it back into his face. She knows she never really talked to him much when she was in California, but still didn't give her the right to act like that to him.

Then a thought occurred to her.. How come everyone's in hospital hurt apart from him and Ryland?

That seemed a little bit odd.

Unless Rocky was just lucky?

Laura nodded her head, she was just going to go with that Rocky was lucky. She would hate to think that someone set up for them all to be hurt apart from Rocky.

All of them were there for Laura when she was in hospital. Twice. So wouldn't it be only fair if she was there for them as well? After all, Rocky is right.. She should go for them. That, and it'd be nice for them all to meet Jenny at last.

She wasted no time before she found herself going to the wardrobe where she kept the suitcases.

She was finally going back home.

* * *

**So, how many of you are glad Its All About The Girl is back-ish? :D Well, I tell you now... There is going to be a lot of surprises (I hope) and stuff. A LOT of stuff. Evil people (as always). But, we'll see how this story goes huh? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**I'm going to say this once.. and I hope I don't have to say this again... STOP BEGGING ME TO UPDATE! I will update WHEN I can. Okay? So don't review more then once begging me to update cause it won't happen and I'll just take longer to update.. K? Understood? Good. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_

It didn't take long for Laura to pack up all of her things into a suit case as well as Jenny's before she was heading out of the door and making her way to the nearest airport in Colorado. She got herself a plane ticket and next thing she knew she was on a plane by 10 on her way back to L.A on a two hour and a half flight. Surprisingly she actually got some sleep without thinking about why she was going back to L.A when she woke up, for a second she had forgotten about what she was doing on a plane and then she remembered. When the flight attendant told them they were landing in L.A.X and reality hit Laura that she was finally back in her home town where she hurt near enough everyone she ever cared for.

Great.

Once off the plane, Laura practically raced through the airport and waited outside for a taxi. Luckily when she got out there, there was already one there so she jumped into it and told the taxi driver to take her to a hotel that's the closest to the hospital. When she was dropped off at the hotel, she got her room and quickly rushed up to it before putting everything in there. She then grabbed Jenny and next thing she knew she was on her way to the hospital.

Rocky sat staring into space in the waiting room, waiting for any word from the doctors on Ross, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel but nobody was coming out to tell them anything. He knew Ratliff had finally come round, but he wasn't allowed to go see him yet as he needed rest as the doctors said. He doesn't know how Rydel is because nobody has said a single word, same as Riker and as for Ross.. Rocky had to shut his eyes and wipe his eyes when he thought of the state he was in.

A coma. A freaking coma. Some how Rocky wasn't that surprised he was after the way he had found him in the wreck of the car.. He can still see the image in his head. He can picture the whole thing in his head, coming out from the petrol station to see the car tipped over half way down the road.

Rocky rubbed his eyes to prevent any tears from falling, he looked down the corridor to where the cafeteria was as Maia had gone a few minutes ago. He then sat back into the chair and slouched down more and more before thinking back to the car crash.

_Rocky sat closer and closer to the door of the car as Riker was driving up to the petrol, he was busting for the toilet that much he was almost certain either his bladder was going to burst... or his penis. And that wouldn't be a pretty sigh either way. Riker looked as Rocky was getting more and more desperate as they got closer and closer, so for a joke Riker began to slow the car down. Rocky turned and threw Riker a death glare "Not funny, now go before I piss myself and it's all over your car!" Rocky yelled. Making Rydel, Ross and Ratliff smirk, who were sat in the back of the car._

_Finally Riker parked across from the petrol station, and Rocky practically jumped out of the car and ran into the store like a long-distance runner in a race. Riker shook his head before support his face with his hand, resting against the door. Rydel turned her head to Ratliff who was sat next to her "I need to tell you something." Rydel said nervously._

_Ratliff turned his head and saw she was talking to him, he turned a little bit when he saw the nervousness in her face "What is it?"_

"_I think it's best if I just show you," Rydel said, she then moved and turned her head to Ross who was also next to her "Ross can you get my backpack from the back?" _

_Ross nodded before undoing his seat belt and getting onto his knees and leaning into the back of the car, searching for Rydel's backpack. Maybe if there weren't so many backpacks in the back of the car he'd be able to find it more easily. Ratliff turned his head and returned to looking out the window. His eyes widened as he saw a tanker lorry speeding down the road in the direction of the car. He kicked the back of Riker's car "Riker, move the car! There's a lorry!" Ratliff shouted._

_Riker looked where he saw the lorry himself, he cursed under his breath before turning back on the engine. Which wouldn't turn on. He tried again.. still wouldn't turn on. "Riker! Will you start it!" Rydel screeched._

"_Don't you think I'm tr—" _

_Before Riker got a chance to finish off the sentence when the lorry smashed into the side of the car and knocked it off the road completely making it tumble across the road. Ross wasn't so lucky. Instead of flying backwards back onto the seat, he went forwards – putting his head through the back window. Making it stuck there. _

_A few minutes later Rocky came out of the gas station after finally going to the toilet that he had been waiting to go to for the past half an hour but they never came past a gas station where he could stop to have a pee. When he walked into the store, he went straight towards the bathroom when the women was like **"you can't use the bathroom unless you buy anything" **but in all honesty, who'd want to buy anything out of a gas station? You know.. unless you ran out of food on your journey, want a reason not to show up for work and school in the morning or if your desperate to go to the bathroom. Luckily Rocky managed to sweet talk the lady into him using it._

_AKA her little sister was an R5 fan so he just signed something and he went._

_He came out of the gas station and looked around to find an empty road with no car which Riker, Ross, Ratliff and Rydel were suppose to be in. He sighed and rolled his eyes. No doubt this was just some stupid prank that Ross and Ratliff had came up with together to scare Rocky seen as though they're the ones who almost made Rocky pee himself by making waterfall noises. So they probably though it would be funny to make Rocky think they drove off without him. Right?_

_Rocky turned his head down the road where he saw the car on the roof smashed up. He then ran on his feet and ran to the car to check on everyone to see if they were okay. What was Rocky even thinking? Of **course** they weren't going to be okay if they've just been turned over in the car! He got down on his hands and knees to see if any of the four were awake, but they weren't. All of them were unconscious. Rocky got back up and took out his phone before calling for an ambulance and whatever else would be needed for a car crash._

_When the lady on the other end of the phone told Rocky the ambulance was on it's way, Rocky hung up the phone and returned to his hands and knees to see if he could find a way to get them all out. He got up off the floor and ran round to the side Riker was on. He found a way to get the door open, undone the seat belt that was round Riker and pulled him out as far away from the car as possible incase it decided it wanted to blow up when he got everyone out. He then got Ratliff out and then finally Rydel. Once he laid Rydel down on the floor gently, he returned to the car to get Ross out._

_Rocky wrapped his arms around Ross's waist and began to pull him out, only for him not to move. He pulled him again. Still nothing. Rocky let go of Ross to see what it was that was preventing him from removing Ross from the car. That's when he saw Ross's head through the back window of the car, he almost puked at the sight. Blood was dripping down the side of Ross's face and down his neck as well as down the sides of the window. His head was bleeding really heavy. Rocky wouldn't be surprised if Ross ended up with brain damage or something._

_Instead of getting Ross out of the car, Rocky chose to leave Ross and let the ambulance people get him out instead._

_As Rocky went to go get out of the car, something stopped him as he heard a noise. It was a dripping noise. He looked out the front of the heavily smashed window where he saw bits of the petrol dripping from the front of the car. "Oh shit.." Rocky said to himself before jumping out to the car. He got to the back of the car and looked where Ross's head was stuck. He shut his eyes "I'm so sorry if I end up killing you Ross..." Rocky said before he kicked the back window, making it smash little bits at a time._

_Finally Rocky managed to kick the window in until Ross's head dropped out of the window. Rocky grabbed Ross round his torso as he began to smell fire burning, he picked him up and dragged him along the street road. Rocky collapsed onto the floor from carrying Ross with his lifeless body on top of his as the car exploded._

_After a couple of minutes, Rocky put Ross laying on the floor as he heard the sirens of the ambulance and whatever else they decided to bring with them._

Maia walked down the hallway of the hospital as she was coming back from getting herself and Rocky a drink from the vending machine, seen as though the cafeteria was closed. Which was a shame. How were her and Rocky suppose to survive off a vending machine for the next few weeks or night, however long they were going to be here. All she knew was that it was going to be a while. Especially with the state Ross was in. She hasn't seen him yet, but from what Rocky, the nurses and doctors described.. it seemed pretty gruesome.

She walked into the waiting room and saw Rocky sat in the chair, staring into space lost in some kind of day dream. She didn't have to ask Rocky what he was thinking about, she knew. He felt so guilty about it and Maia didn't know why, it wasn't Rocky's fault that the idiot - whoever he or she was - crashed into them. Rocky was just innocently in the bathroom, he couldn't help it.

Maia sighed and took a seat beside Rocky, which took him out of the daydream. She gave him his drink, she waited till he had a drink of it before finally speaking to him "Rocky.. you need to stop beating yourself up about this.. it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"It's not.. You couldn't help it. You didn't know that lorry was coming down the road." Maia said, which made Rocky go silent and return to staring out of space which was sad. It was like ever since the car crash Rocky had distanced himself a lot and barely spoke, which is very unusual for Rocky Lynch. Everyone knows that.

Maia put her head on Rocky's shoulder "Everything's going to be okay.. I know it will.. Ratliff's already pulled through.. I know Rydel, Riker and Ross will too," Maia said, she then looked up to him as he turned his head to her "I promise they will."

Rocky smiled "Thank you Maia." He said with a small smile which soon faded. He didn't believe Maia one bit, he was almost certain that one of them wasn't going to make it. No Matter what Maia tried to tell him.

Maia lifted herself up a little and pecked Rocky's lips. She pulled away "Cheer up. Please."

Laura was stood right outside the waiting room where Rocky and Maia were suppose to be. She had Jenny in her arms and she was sound asleep, something was telling her that she was going to have to wake her just so she could meet them both. And she knew waking Jenny up wasn't going to end in rainbows and sunshine, it would be like Satan rising from the ground ready to destroy the earth.

She wasn't even sure about going into the room, it was almost 1 in the morning. Laura should be asleep, in bed. Not in the hospital worrying. She didn't even think that she would ever be back in LA right now. She thought she would always end up spending the rest of her life in Colorado with Jenny, never coming back. Turns out she was very wrong about that, huh? She just hoped that if she was going to stay in LA.. Nothing bad would happen and everything would be happy. Nothing would go wrong.

She said with her fingers crossed.

Who is she kidding? She's Laura Marano. Nothing ever goes right for her, so of course everything is going to go down the drain. She sighed. There was no point in putting it off any longer than she was, was there? Laura held Jenny in her arm tightly, using the other to push the door open to the waiting room where she saw Rocky and Maia sat in the chairs waiting, with about 3 or 4 other people in there as well scattered around.

Rocky rested his chin on top of Maia's head that was fitted in his neck, he was almost certain that she was falling asleep so he was going to let her. Even though he knew he was going to have to wake her some time soon because of the doctors and nurses coming to tell them an update on Ross, Rydel and Riker. Seen as though Ratliff's the only conscious one, even though he's sleeping and resting. Rocky felt his eye lids becoming heavier, slowly he was letting them shut, but that was when he heard the waiting room door creak open that stopped him from going to sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked up to the door, only to find Laura walking through with Jenny - who was sleeping - in her arms, looking around for Rocky. Rocky couldn't help but let his mouth drop open and his eyes go wide at this, he didn't think Laura was coming, He thought she was going to stay in Colorado and not come back for Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Ross.. apparently she did.

Slowly, Rocky got up from the chair - waking up Maia in the process - before making his way slowly over to Laura. "Laura..?" Rocky asked, he wasn't quite sure if it was her or if he was just hallucinating from the lack of sleep.

Laura turned her head at the sound of her name, she smiled a little when she saw Rocky stood there. By the looks of it, he didn't seem so happy to see her. Either that or he was shocked. He shouldn't be unhappy that Laura's back, after all he is the one that called her to come back. Nobody else. All because he was running out of options. "Hey Rocky," Laura said as she met him half way from where he walked from "long time no see, huh?"

Rocky nodded "Yeah.. your telling me."

Laura cocked her head, not frowning, but not exactly smiling either "What? Are you not happy to see me?" Laura asked.

Rocky shook his head "Oh, no, no, no," Rocky said "I am... more than happy to see you," He said giving her a quick hug "I just didn't think you were going to come."

"Well... here I am," Laura said "by the looks of it to stay!" She said with a small smile, which soon faded. She wasn't sure if anybody would be exactly glad she would be staying in LA for good after what she put everyone through last time she was here.

Rocky let a smile creep upon his face "That's great!" he said. He meant it. He was happy Laura was staying, then maybe now everyone will start being happy again. It was like after Laura left, all the life had been sucked out of everyone and they became these depressed people, almost completely forgetting what she had done - even though it wasn't her fault. Mainly. "Come on, come sit." Rocky said guiding her over to where he and Maia were sitting.

Laura sat down next to Maia on the seats with Jenny on her lap. Rocky looked between the two girls, completely forgetting that they both rarely talked when they did see each other "Oh yeah. Right," Rocky said shaking his head "Maia, this is Laura.. Laura this is Maia..."

"I know who she is Rocky," Maia said "Ross wouldn't stop talking about her when we filmed Teen Beach Movie and before he went back to filming Season 2 of Austin & Ally." Laura smiled a little. Maia shook her head "But yeah, anyway... I know we've met before Laura, but we never really did get the chance to talk. So I'm happy to finally be able to talk to you."

Laura nodded with a smile "You too," She said before looking up to Rocky "so how is everyone?" Laura asked.

Rocky frowned before sitting at the other side of Laura where nobody was, he put his hand on top of her free hand that wasn't supporting Jenny "Ratliff's okay, he's awake, I think. You can go see him if you want," Rocky said "we're still waiting on word about Rydel and Riker but Ross..." Rocky paused, biting his lip at little.

Laura looked at Rocky, waiting for the answer. She wasn't going to lie, she felt herself becoming nervous at Rocky's paused, which was making her imagine all the horrible awful things that could of happened to him. The pause was taking too long "Rocky, what about Ross?" Laura asked.

"Okay. Now... I don't want you to freak out when I tell you this.." Rocky said as he rubbed her hand "but... he's in a coma.." Laura's eyes widened and her whole face dropped at those words. A coma? Really? "When the car crashed... his head went through the back window. I don't know if it was me that did it because he was trapped and the car set on fire, but there was glass sticking into his head and elsewhere. I had to smash the window and get him out before the car blew up."

Laura nodded, she was upset for everyone but Ross's injury just had to be the worst out of all of them. She knew what coma meant, coma meant that he was close to death. Very close. She wouldn't know what she would do if Ross died, Ross and Laura never exactly ended things on a happy note. In a way they did, but mainly it wasn't very nice. He probably still hates her, and Laura doesn't want Ross to die knowing that he hated her more than likely.

Rocky looked at Laura's face "Are you okay?" He asked.

Laura nodded "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Laura said as she stood up with Jenny "I think.. I think I'm going to go see Ratliff.. Yeah.. that'd be best."

Maia watched as Laura went to go walk off, but she stopped her "Laura wait," Maia said standing up. Laura turned round and faced Maia "You can't take Jenny with you, here... Let me and Rocky take care of her." She said, holding out her arms.

Laura nodded before gently handing Jenny over to Maia "If she wakes up, just tell her who you both are," Laura said, letting a small smile creep up on her face "she's heard a lot about you both and of course the others.. I think she'll be happy to know she's with them.." Laura finished her sentence and turned round, making her way down the hallway to go find out what room Ratliff was in.

Finally, Laura found Ratliff's room. She wasn't knowing what to expect what she went in there. Rocky had told her that he was fine, the first one awake, just sleeping and resting. So there shouldn't be anything scary or knee knocking things there? Will there? _No there won't be... he's fine Laura... calm down..._ She thought to herself before opening the door slowly as she went in.

After shutting the door quietly, she turned around to find Ratliff asleep in the bed peacefully. Even with a couple of scratches and cuts on his face, he still looked adorable sleeping. In a friendly way of course, Laura could never date Ratliff. He's like a brother to her. So that would be wrong. And incest. She shook her head before making her way over to the bed.

Laura moved the pieces of hair that was mopped over his face out of the way so she could see Ratliff's face clearly, and how it was slowly starting to bruise in places from the crash. She frowned, leaving the hair where it was nicely. Laura lifted her head and looked around the room for a little bit, then looked back down to Ratliff. She didn't see the point in waiting in the room for Ratliff to wake up if he's only just gone to sleep, so she may as well go back to Rocky and Maia. Laura bent down and kissed Ratliff on his forehead "I'll see you later.." Laura said stroking his arm and making his way towards the door.

Trying to get to sleep was the hard part with pain going through his body, but when Ratliff was finally dozing off he heard the door open. Instead of opening his eyes to see who it was, he figured it was just a nurse and continued to fall asleep. He heard the person or nurse walking around the nurse and stand at the side of Ratliff's bed, sighing. Then a few seconds later, he felt lips press to his forehead. Which could only mean one thing. It wasn't a nurse and it was either Rydel awake and okay or Maia being nice and kind. Or Rocky... being way to friendly for his own good.

But as soon as the person spoke "I'll see you later." Ratliff recognised the voice. But he wasn't sure if it was the person he was thinking. How could it be her? She left.. and was probably never coming back. Just to make sure, Ratliff opened his eyes and looked towards the door where he saw a girl with brown hair walking to the door. "Maia?" Ratliff asked groggily - rubbing his eyes, clearly forgetting Laura had a smaller body than Maia.

Laura stopped walking as she heard Ratliff calling for Maia. Looks like Ratliff was about to get a surprise. Laura turned around on the heel of her foot and faced him, making Ratliff's face turn from tired and confused to shocked and confused. His eyes widened a little bit "Oh.. Laura?" Ratliff asked as he slowly sat up in the bed, letting out a little hiss of pain.

"Yes Ratliff?" Laura asked, who couldn't help at smile at how confused Ratliff looked. He looked so adorable confused. Trust me, Ellington Lee Ratliff is one adorable person.

Ratliff looked left and right in the room "Am I dreaming?" Ratliff asked "or am I just hallucinating? Cause the nurse did give me a lot of medication to help the pain and me to sleep..." Laura chuckled a little at Ratliff. "I am hallucinating aren't I? Oh my god... Someone help me!"

Laura smiled and laughed a little as she walked towards the bed "No Ratliff, it's me, Laura, I'm really here, your not hallucinating, I promise you." Laura said as she sat on the edge of the bed "I'm here to stay now."

"Here to stay as in.. Stay in LA forever and ever and ever...?" Ratliff asked "he asked trying not to sing that last part.." Laura giggled at that, she had forgotten how much Ratliff could make somebody laugh. She stopping giggling "Oh god, I've definitely missed you Ratliff." Laura said before giving him a gentle hug, he done the same thing.

She pulled away, looking at him straight in the eyes "So tell me.. How are you and Rydel doing?" Laura asked "I've heard some pretty great things about you both. And that's without checking on the internet. Which I never did... Occasionally."

Ratliff smiled and nodded "Yeah, it's going pretty great," He said "I would ask you how you and your boyfriend are doing.. but then I remember you don't have one.. So... How's Kenny?"

"You mean Jenny?" Laura asked.

"Oh yeah right," Ratliff said "sorry... the morphine makes me forgetful sometimes." Laura smiled again just as the door to Ratliff's room opened.

Their heads both turned to see a nurse walking into the room coming to check up on Ratliff and how he was doing. She walked up to the other side of the bed where Laura wasn't sat on "How you feeling?" The nurse asked.

Ratliff looked at the nurse "Lets see... I've just been in a life threatening car crash and almost died," Ratliff said "I'm feeling fantastic!" Ratliff sarcastically remarked.

The nurse rolled her eyes, sarcasm was all she could ever get out of Ratliff and she was regretting ever giving him that morphine to calm down his pain. She should of just left him, not that he wasn't cheering her up. It was just he was getting a little too much right now "I should of known.." The nurse sighed turning away towards the table.

"Hey," Ratliff said shuffling a bit "don't suppose you know how Rydel is doing, do you?" He asked.

The nurse froze where she was, slowly looking up. She shut her eyes tightly and reopened them before turning round to face Ratliff, slowly walked over to the bed "She's erm... Rydel's finally came round but she is fine. We're going to check in the morning if there is anything else wrong with her. You know, like head damage, internal bleeding and such... but unfortunately..." The nurse paused, making Ratliff and Laura wonder what she was trying to keep from them both "the other one isn't..."

Ratliff and Laura looked at each other, confused for a moment but it finally clicked to them when their eyes widened. They looked back to the nurse "Who?" Laura asked "Ross or Riker?" She asked.

"Ross and Riker?" The nurse asked "no... Riker's about to wake up and Ross is well... I'll explain later. No, I was talking about the other one."

"What other one?" Ratliff asked "lady, you've got me confused."

"The baby," The nurse said "Rydel was pregnant. But due to the car crash... She miscarried."

"What."

"I thought you knew that..." The nurse said.

"Yes, because this is a face of someone who's in the know!" Ratliff yelled pointing to his face, even though he felt like breaking down. He wasn't going to break down in front of a nurse and Laura. He'd do it in his own time., because right now isn't the time.

"Oh... I'm so sorry.." The nurse said "You can go see her if you want. But you can't go on your own. Have a nice night now." The nurse said as she left the room.

Laura stood up from the bed and pointed to the night "Have a nice night?!" Laura repeated "how is she expecting you to have a nice night after being told your girlfriend just lost your first born!" Laura raised her voice, before turning round quickly to Ratliff. Realising the facial expression he had, what Laura just said didn't help. He looked like he was going to have a breakdown.

"T-that's what she wanted to tell me..." Ratliff said.

"What?"

"Before the car crashed," Ratliff said "Rydel said she had something to tell me... but she said she'd prefer it if she showed me instead... She got Ross to go into the boot of the car and get her bag but he didn't get time to cause the car crashed... She wanted to tell me she was pregnant."

Laura sighed, sitting next to Ratliff on the bed, bringing him in for a hug "Aw, Ratliff... Don't... I'm so sorry.." Laura said as she stroked his hair.

"I s-should've known... She w-was i-ill and kept on throwing up... being hungry.. It all makes sense now.. I should of known Laura, I should of known! Then she wouldn't be like this.." He said, finally breaking down in tears.

Laura just sat there holding Ratliff as he wept. She's only been back 1 hour and already something tragic's happened. If she was superstitious, Laura would say that this this was a sign saying that if she was to stay in LA... what was to come to her and everyone else... wouldn't be good.

And it won't.

* * *

***face palm* someone stop me. I'm so mean. No Rydellington baby. BOO. Oh well.. Maybe in the future of this story lol. Or maybe not.. Depends on where this story goes!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 10 or MORE reviews if you want the next one!**


	3. Losing Your Memory

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Call all your friends,  
Tell them I'm never, coming back,  
Cause this is the end,  
Pretend that you want it,  
Don't react_

Laura had been sat in the room with Ratliff for about 20 minutes now, trying to comfort him and calm him down over this whole situation and what the nurse had just told him. She felt for Ratliff, she really did. She knows what it's like to lose a child, well almost. When Laura was pregnant all those years ago, she came so close to losing Jenny twice. First time, it was her own fault cause she fell and the second time.. Wasn't technically her fault, but you know.. Ross just needed to control his anger. Hopefully now Laura just preys Ross has learnt how to control his anger.

Laura sighed before kissing the side of Ratliff's head and getting up off the bed "Listen, I'm going to come back here in the morning straight away okay? And I'll take you to go see Rydel. I just want to go see Ross before the nurses and doctors decide they want to kick me out. That, and I have to take Jenny back to the hotel, it's not a good idea me having her out at this time of the night anyway.. bad enough I got funny looks of the hotel people and the taxi driver."

Ratliff looked up at Laura, without saying a word he just nodded. He didn't feel like saying anything. He didn't want to either. Today had been so much of a disaster and it just seemed like it was getting even worse by the second. Laura sighed and kissed Ratliff on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep." Laura said before she made her way to the door.

Once Laura was out the door, Ratliff turned over and pulled the covers over him so he could attempt to go back to sleep. Not that he'd be able to after this. His chest and heart physically hurt because of the baby and Rydel, he felt like he was going to suffocate.

Laura shut the door to Ratliff's door quietly and slowly so he didn't disturb any one else who was on this corridor trying to sleep and recover. She turned around and followed the signs on the walls that told her where the ICU unit was. All she knew was that when she got up there and walked into Ross's room, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight the state he was in. Especially the one Rocky described to her back down in the waiting room.  
She walked down the halls for a couple of minutes before she came to two double doors with the sign "ICU unit" above the door. She sighed and opened them, as she walked down the corridor it felt so horrible and tense being in here. Just thinking about how many people that are down here and probably in coma's, it wasn't a lot of people but it was sad. Laura couldn't see through the doors who and what kind of people were in there. If she was honest she didn't want to think about it.

She proceeded down the hallway until she finally came outside the room was suppose to be in. Laura tried not to think about what was in the inside of the room and what kind of state Ross was in, but she knew it was going to be one that she more than likely wouldn't be able to handle. Deciding not to waste anymore time stood outside the room worrying, Laura just walked into the room only to find..

An empty room.

The door shut behind her as she walked in the middle of the room, beginning to think if she was in the right room or not. She looked over to the door where she saw a clip board hanging on the door with writing on, she stepped towards it and took it off the door to see what was on it. It had Ross's name on it, it said he was suppose to be in here which just made Laura's heart sink all the way down to her stomach she's surprised it didn't drop out of her.

Now to Laura, that only meant one thing...

He was dead.

If he wasn't here, it was obvious he was dead. Laura put her hand over her mouth as she put the clipboard back onto the door and walked over to where she saw a pile of clothes - that were obviously Ross's. She looked at them and picked up the gray T-shirt, well almost gray considering how much blood that was on it. Most of it was dry, in some places it was still wet. She sighed and wiped her eyes.

The door slowly creaked open, Laura put the shirt down quickly and turned around to see a nurse stood there looking at her confused. "What are you doing in here?" The nurse asked.

Laura shook her head and wiped her eyes "I was coming to see Ross Lynch," Laura said as she sniffled "but.. I take it he's... gone."

"No.. He's not gone in that way... gone as in surgery and down the hall yes.. But if your speaking dead then..." The nurse paused, giving Laura a sympathetic look as she only realised she was only going to bring up the girls hopes and make them crash back down on them if she told her the next part.

Laura looked to the nurse, waiting for her to explain. She didn't want to get her hopes up anymore. The nurse sighed "When the car crashed., obviously you know his head when through the back window," The nurse began "but glass got stuck inside his head as that happened and when he was forced out of the glass, when really the person who dragged him out of the glass shouldn't of done that."

"The.. the car was on fire.. That's why his brother dragged him out." Laura added. Now she knew why Rocky felt so guilty about Ross rather than anybody else.

The nurse nodded "Anyway, Ross is down in surgery getting that glass out of his head, but he will be in the coma afterwards and we're not too sure when he'll wake up, could be days... weeks, months.. or better yet a year at the most. You can come back and see him though, but it'll have to be in the morning."

Laura nodded "I-I will.. I'll come back when it's day light." She then made her way to the door, only to be stopped by the nurse's voice.

"By the way, I wouldn't guarantee he'll make it through the surgery.. there's a lot of glass.. and something could go horribly wrong." The nurse added on, even though she didn't want too. Although, she only wanted to make sure she knew the truth rather than lie to her.

Laura nodded and without saying a word she just left the room, she didn't feel like saying anything after that. She knew when she came back to LA she wasn't exactly going to expect all sunshine and rainbows was she? She just didn't expect that Ross or anyone would be in a worse state than Rocky had made out to be,

Laura reached the waiting room and looked through the window where she saw Jenny sitting on Rocky's lap, wide awake. By the looks of it him and Maia were both playing with her. Laura smiled before she went into the room over to them both. Rocky looked up as he heard footsteps "Did you see Ratliff?" Rocky asked.

Laura nodded, taking Jenny off Rocky "And I went to see Ross, but.. he wasn't there so.. I'm going to see him in the morning. I need to go now. Take Jenny back to the hotel otherwise I'd stay.."

Rocky nodded "Oh yeah, sure, I'll drop you off if you want? Maia dropped me home so I could get my own car just incase." Laura nodded. "I'll be back soon Maia." Rocky said, kissing her and leaving with Laura to take her back to the hotel.

Morning soon came, Ratliff began to wake up. He didn't bother to open up his eyes as he didn't want to see what he was surrounded by. All he hoped as that yesterday was all a dream, no car crash, no Rydel losing her baby and that he'd just wake up in bed with Rydel. Hopefully.

The door opened to Ratliff's room, he just prayed like hell it was Rydel coming through his bedroom door. "Hey Ratliff." Ratliff sighed and opened his eyes to Laura's voice, he should of known it was too good to be true. He looked over to see her coming through the door with a blondish haired kid, which was obviously Jenny, and a bag of something. He sat up as she came towards the bed "Hey Laura.." Ratliff said, less then happy.

Laura put the bag of clothes she had on the table at the end of the table and stood next to the bed with Jenny "Hey Jenny," Laura said looking at her "remember that guy I was talking about this morning on the way too the hospital? The funny on.e The one I said you'd love," Jenny nodded "well.. this is him. This is your Uncle Ratliff. Ratliff... Jenny."

Jenny gave Ratliff a small wave and a little "hi". Ratliff smiled at her and gave her a small wave too. "Why do ywou hwave swatches on ywour face?" Jenny asked, looking down at him as she was placed in Laura's arms.

Ratliff sighed "When you meet your Dad... Don't let him drive. Then when you meet your Uncle Rocky, don't put them in a car together, then the other won't stop so the to her can go for a wee and then a lorry won't crash into the car," Ratliff explained, he looked up to Jenny and she looked confused "don't let Daddy and Uncle Rocky in the same car together." Ratliff said, putting it in a much simpler form for her to understand. Making Jenny giggle a little.

"I like ywou."

"Well that's a good start then isn't it." Ratliff said. Soon enough, Jenny was trying to wiggle out of Laura's grip so she could sit with Ratliff on the bed. Laura looked at Ratliff to see if it was okay and Ratliff just nodded. She put Jenny carefully on the bed and she sat close next to Ratliff.

Ratliff put his arm around Jenny so she wouldn't fall off the bed cause he's pretty sure Laura would hurt him even more for denting and putting a hole in her little girl. As Ratliff went to go put his arm round her, she went to go fall off the bed but luckily Ratliff caught her in time and held her so she didn't fall "Please don't fall," Ratliff said "cause.. if you break a bone, your Mom will break me.." Ratliff said, giving her a small smile making her laugh again.

"Ywour my favwote. Bwut dwon't twell Uncwel Wocky." Jenny said, putting her finger to her lip telling him to keep Rocky.

"Are you kidding?" Ratliff asked "I'm going to go boast to him about it, nobody's ever preferred me over him." He laughed about it. Laura rolled her eyes playfully at them both. She was glad Jenny had got along with two of her Uncles. Now it was time to see if she would get along with her Dad and her other Uncle, Ross. You know.. Once he was up from that coma.

Laura stood up and grabbed the bag off the table before going over back to the bed "Oh, I couldn't remember where you lived, well I could.. Just couldn't decide if you still lived there," She said opening the bag "so I ran to the clothes store and got you some clothes for you to change into."

"Aw, you didn't have to that," Ratliff said "but thanks."

"Yeah, you just get changed and I'll take you to see Rydel." Laura said picking up Jenny to go leave the room.

"Er Laur.."

"Yeah?"

"I erm.. Don't know how to put this," He said awkwardly "I.. I can't get changed on my own.. I'm too.. weak?"

"Oh..." Laura said sitting Jenny down on the chair "Jenny... close your eyes, don't open them until I say so okay." Laura said walking over to Ratliff.

Man was this going to be awkward.

Instead of moping around in the waiting room all day like yesterday, a nurse actually was decent enough to come and give Rocky and Maia an update on Riker. But not Rydel, which was strange. They said they were still checking her over for other damages to her. What else could be wrong with her? She's not in as bad of a state as Ross and Rocky knows that because he got Rydel out of the car and looked at her with his own eyes. All she had was scratches, cuts and maybe a broken bone. Not to mention her head. Her head was bleeding, but to Rocky it didn't seem that much. He's pretty sure most of the blood on his hands and cloths came from Ross not Rydel, although he could be wrong. After all, Rydel's hair did feel a little bit damp at the back.

Man, he'd hate to think anything bad did happen to Rydel like that and he didn't even realise. It probably didn't, he was just being paranoid. He had been feeling paranoid ever since the crash and everyone wound up in hospital. Just the thought of death coming to the four of them and Rocky being the only left and being all alone, you know?

He sighed, he was with Maia and they were getting into Riker's room to see how he was. They opened the door and saw him laid there wide awake in bed looking as bored as ever, you know, minus the bruises, scratches and the stitches on his forehead. Riker looked up too the door and saw Rocky and Maia stood there "Hey.." Riker said, with boredom in his voice.

Rocky smiled going over to the side of the bed "How you feeling bro?" Riker turned his head so he was looking at Rocky, giving him a glare. Which told Rocky everything of how he was feeling. Rocky just nodded and sat down on the chair "Okay.. not the best thing to ask.."

Riker just nodded. Rocky sighed "Bet you can't wait to get back out of here, right?" Rocky asked.

"Who wants to be stuck in a hospital Rocky?" Riker asked.

Rocky then just slouched down in the chair, clearly he wasn't on best terms with Riker. It wasn't Rocky's fault the truck hit them, Riker should of moved the car quicker than he was trying too. Or parked somewhere that wasn't in the middle of the road. Now Rocky was finally seeing the light of how it wasn't his fault the car crashed.

Maia sighed as she was feeling awkward standing between the two brothers, Riker just giving Rocky complete grief and Rocky just sitting there helplessly not knowing what to do. Maybe she should just talk about something else? That reminded Maia, she saw Laura come into the hospital with Jenny this morning and doesn't know where she went. She may as well ask Rocky, right?

Totally not realising Riker has no clue about Laura being back. "Hey Rocky," Maia said, he turned his head to her "where did Laura go this morning? I saw her come in with Jenny and I don't know where she went."

At that point, Rocky physically face palmed putting both of his head in his hands. He was going to try as best as he could to avoid the Laura and Jenny subject from Riker and now Maia goes and lets it slip in front of him. Nice going Maia fucking Mitchell.

Maia looked at Rocky confused as too why he was face palming when it finally occurred to her when she saw the look Riker was giving her. "Ooh!" Maia said realising and covering her mouth with her hands. Rocky was just sat in his chair shaking his head "Maia, Maia, Maia, Maia..." Rocky kept mumbling quietly, but not quiet enough as Riker and Maia both knew that he was mumbling something they just didn't know what.

Whilst Rocky looked like he was having a mini break down, Riker looked up at Maia "Laura? As in.. Laura Marano?" Riker asked.

"Yeah..." Maia said, taking her hands away from her mouth.

Riker's eyes widened "Really?" He said sitting up "well,.. Can I go see them both?"

"Hell no bro!" Rocky said standing up, letting Riker stay there "I'll bring them to you, you just stay right here." Rocky said before exiting the room, leaving Riker and Maia alone.

Once Laura had helped Ratliff get dressed, which wasn't the best thing in the entire world to do if she was quite honest, she put him in a wheel chair seen as though he was too weak to walk on his own and just began to wheel him to Rydel's room. And because she couldn't hold Jenny, she voluntarily sat on Ratliff's lap. Laura couldn't help but smile. Jenny had really grown some attachment to Ratliff, and Rocky by the looks of it.

She wonders if Jenny will grow some attachment to Ross in the future? If so, it could be dangerous if she did.

Laura just shook her head. Why has she got it in her head that it'd be dangerous if Jenny grows an attachment to Ross? "What was that Laur?" Ratliff asked.

"Huh?"

"You said something about Jenny out loud.. and Ross." Ratliff said.

"Oh er.. I don't know," Laura said "I was just thinking of how dangerous it could be if Ross got close to Jenny," She said "I mean Jenny getting close to Ross." She corrected herself.

"Why would it be dangerous if they both got close to each other?" Ratliff asked, confused. He's pretty sure it's perfectly fine for an Uncle and niece to get along... Especially when the niece is like 2 years old and it bound to get attached to people and like them.

"Yeah, I know, I guess it's just because of the whole Riker and Ross thing you know? And how Jenny was probably suppose to be.. yeah.." Laura said, not wanting to finish off that sentence off with Jenny sat right there. Even though she knew that wasn't the reason why she was scared of them getting attached to one another. It was something else... she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She shrugged, probably just because she's nervous about how Ross is going to react to her. Right?

Right. Lets just go with that... Laura thought to herself.

Ratliff and Laura got outside Rydel's room, Laura reached over and opened the door and pushed Ratliff through it, kicking the door shut behind her. They looked over to the bed where Rydel was sleeping peacefully. Both of them sighed near enough the same time. Laura moved the wheelchair to the side of Rydel's bed so Ratliff was beside her whilst Laura went round the other side to see if she could wake her up, but if she was lost deep in sleep them Laura would take Ratliff back to his room and they would see her later.

Laura put her hand on Rydel's shoulder and gently shook her, whispering her name. "Rydel.." Laura whispered for about the 5th time but she didn't seem to be wake. "Rydel." Laura said louder. That's when Rydel began to stir. Laura looked over to Ratliff and smiled at him.

Rydel slowly opened her eyes, when she had them open her vision was a little blurry. That's when she felt pain through her head as well as her stomach. She let her hand go to her stomach where it was hurting, she wondered why it was hurting but then she remembered why. Which was odd. She didn't think she would be able to remember anything with the way her head seemed to be hurting her. Rydel brought up her spare hand and rubbed her eyes where he vision became clear.

She smiled when she saw Laura stood in front of her "Laura?" Rydel said "Oh my god.. Is it really you?" She asked.

Laura smiled and nodded "Yes, Rydel, it is.."

"That's great." Rydel said opening her arms for Laura to give her hug, so Laura did. She bent down and gave her a hug. Ratliff watched as they both did, he was going to wait until they had their little moment together. He knows they were best friends before Laura left, so just leave them to it now right?

Laura sighed and gave Rydel a sympathetic look "I am so sorry about the car crash Rydel," Laura said looking her body up and down "take it you won't be letting Riker drive you in the future?" She joked. Rydel laughed nervously "Yeah.." Rydel said unsure, wiping her laugh off her face "from now on it'll be me, Rocky, Ryland or... erm.. umm.. I.."

"Ross?" Laura asked.

Rydel nodded, still unsure "yeah sure.. him... Ross..."

Laura gave Rydel a confused look before shaking her head "Rydel, I am so sorry about the baby.. I feel so terrible."

"It wasn't your fault, these things happen right?" Rydel asked. Laura just nodded. "Just one question.. if you don't mind answering."

"Sure go ahead."

"How could I be pregnant... when I don't have a boyfriend?"

Laura and Ratliff immediately looked at one another confused for a moment, Rydel looked to see where Laura was looking at and she got the shock of her life when she saw someone sat there looking at her with Jenny on his lap.

Laura looked at Rydel and saw the way she was looking at Ratliff. She was looking at him as if he was a total stranger. "Oh no..." Laura muttered under her breath as it finally clicked to her "do you not remember Ratliff, Rydel?" Laura asked. Rydel looked at Laura as if she was losing the plot. "Ellington Ratliff. Your boyfriend.. the drummer of R5. As in... R5 your band R5. "

"I don't know an Ellington Ratliff, Laura... I don't even know who the hell this Ross and Riker guys are that you were talking about before."

* * *

**I'm so evil. I swear. But.. like I said. Worst things to come in the future. I know towards the end of the story isn't going to be very nice for reasons, but hey-ho it might have a happy ending. Who knows? :) Hehe. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! 10 REVIEWS OR MORE. **

**Like, I know you gave me 25 reviews on the first chapter but on the 2nd chapter I was actually kind of expecting more than what I got.. but I'm not complainig. I'd just appreciate it if you'd all reviewed more.**


	4. Don't Forget

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me? __**(1)**_

It was a few minutes and the whole room just fell completely silent between the three people. Nobody even knew what to say anymore, Laura just looked at Rydel in disbelief and scared before looking over to Ratliff and looking at him with sympathy. That guy was having no luck lately, was he? She felt for him she really did, he didn't deserve any of this right now and she could see by the look on Ratliff's face he was broken at this point, he looked like he could break down any moment. To be honest, Laura didn't blame him.

Instead of leaving it how it was, seen as though it was obvious she wasn't going to remember any time soon, Laura decided to beg Rydel to remember. Which probably wasn't the best thing to do. "No, Rydel.. Please," Laura said "you can't forget him.. In fact, you can't forget anybody. C'mon Rydel, I know deep down there you remember him."

Rydel shook her head at Laura, she honestly didn't remember any of the people she'd mentioned apart from Rocky and Ryland. As for whoever this Ross and Riker are, they're complete strangers to her. "I'm sorry Laura.. I don't know him!"

Laura sighed, she knew there was no point in trying, was there? "Do you at least remember your brothers?" Laura asked.

Rydel nodded "Of course, how could I not forget them!" Rydel said with a smile "Rocky and Ryland.. Yeah. They're too awesome to forget."

"Oh jee thanks.." Ratliff mumbled. He didn't even to bother to look at Rydel, even though he could see out of the corner of his eyes she was looking at him. He couldn't make out if it was a sympathetic sad look or a 'your a stranger, I don't know you' type of look.

Laura cocked her head "So.. You don't remember Ross or Riker?" Laura asked. Rydel returned to looking back at Laura and shook her head. Laura couldn't help but sigh, it was a loud one too. This was just one big mess and Laura couldn't even pin the blame on anyone because it was a variety of people's faults. Rocky's for getting Riker to stop the car so he could go to the toilet, Riker's for not moving the car out of the way fast enough and the lorry drivers. She just wishes that for once something could go right in their lives instead of down.

"What about Maia?" Laura asked.

"Mitchell? Of course I remember her."

Laura nodded, she looked over to Ratliff who looked like he'd had just about enough with his life right now. She turned and looked at Rydel "I'm gonna take Ratliff back to his room," Laura said "you rest." Rydel nodded, laying back and shutting her eyes.

"She's never going to remember me is she."

It had been 20 minutes since they'd both left Rydel's room and for the last 20 minutes since they'd got back to Ratliff's, he had been non-stop thinking about it and freaking out about it to the point where Laura felt like hitting her head off a wall. She got that he was upset about the fact that Rydel couldn't remember him, but he didn't have to go thinking about all the worse case scenarios about this.. Did he? That was the worse part.

Laura was doing her absolute best to try comfort him and let him know everything was going to be okay, but by the looks of it he was choosing to ignore her words of comfort. Her last resort was to slapping him, but she knew that would do no good. So instead she just sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him whilst he started to cry a little. That's the only thing she could do. Hold him.

Ratliff buried his face into the crook of Laura's neck "I was.. I was going to ask her to marry me."

Right now, Laura was surprised she even had a heart left the amount of times Ratliff had broken it in the past day. Now he was just breaking it even more. She pulled away from the hug and wiped his hair to the side "Maybe you still can," Laura said with a small smile "when she regains her memory."

"When though? That could take months! I don't want to wait months."

"Nobody does," Laura said, grabbing him by both the arms and keeping him to stay still "but this is just something your going to have to live with for a while. Nobody said anything about you not being able to see her whilst she has memory loss.. You being around might help her regain her memory. As well as Rocky and Ryland going to try help her."

Ratliff nodded before he laid back on the bed. He knew he was being stupid. Of course he can still see Rydel whilst she has her amnesia. There's nothing stopping him, Rocky and Ryland certainly won't stop him, will they?

Laura rubbed Ratliff's arms and stood back up again, only to sit back down next to Ratliff on the bed and hug him "You get some rest. Just don't think about Rydel until your better... Cause god knows what you could do to your mind."

Rocky walked through Ratliff's door and saw Laura kiss Ratliff on the head. Now, of course he knew it was in a friendly way. But, he wouldn't be Rocky Mark Lynch if he never made a comment about it. Would he? "Ellington Lee Ratliff and Laura Marie Marano you two could be brother and sister. You should be ashamed of yourself's."

Laura and Ratliff looked over to the door, sending Rocky an immediate death glare. Rocky on the other hand just kept on grinning about it as he walked over to the bed, at first he was wondering where Jenny was until he saw her sat on the chair in the corner of the room. He looked at her and smiled "Hey Jenny," He said "am I still your favourite Uncle?" Ratliff just smirked at that, Rocky looked at Ratliff as soon as he heard him smirk "aw, somebody jewous?"

"No, no," Ratliff shook his head "I just.. find it funny how you think your her favourite Uncle." He may as well have some fun instead of focusing on the whole Rydel situation right? The only person who can make him laugh and smile is Ross or Rocky, and Ross is in a coma so he doesn't think he'll be able to do that for a long while.

"Really? Cause erm.. she told me that herself, isn't that right Jenny?" Rocky asked, looking to her.

Ratliff just shook his head "Oh relax Rocky, she's yet to meet Ross," Ratliff said "chances are.. Jenny could meet Ross and he would become her all time favourite Uncle," He told him "in fact.. I put money on it that Ross is going to be her favourite Uncle."

Rocky nodded "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rocky said sitting on the edge of the bed "Ross is everyone's favourite so it wouldn't be a surprise, but Jenny... Remember.. Who's the Uncle that let you drink some cola when you weren't suppose to?"

"You did what?!" Laura asked.

"Nothing.."

"Oh Rocky! No wonder she was bouncing off the walls last night and I couldn't get her to sleep!" Laura said, giving Rocky a slap round the head.

"Hey! Only cool Uncles give their nieces or nephews what they're not allowed from Mommy and Daddy. Something tells me that Ross, Ratliff or Ryland aren't going to be that Uncle."

Laura rolled her eyes before turning her direct attention to Ratliff, who seemed to of cheered up a whole lot since 20 minutes ago. So she smiled hoping the one that was on Ratliff's face would stay there to remain until everyone was out of the hospital. She sat back in her chair as the three of them got talking, along with Jenny saying kid-like things and taking the piss out of Rocky.

Sometimes Rocky wondered if Jenny was actually the daughter of Riker Lynch by the way she kept on sassing him, taking the piss and bullying him. If he didn't know who Jenny was he'd of said Jenny Lynch was Ratliff's daughter, you know with the sass and all. But he knows that's not possible, Ratliff and Laura never spent that much time together 2 years ago. Jenny's just obviously been spending too much time with Uncle Ratliff now. Hasn't she?

Then something just flashed into Rocky's mind as he remembered something. Riker. Jenny. Laura. "Ooh! Laura!" Rocky said, making Laura turn her head to him. "Riker.. he's awake. He wants to see you and a certain someone else because Maia told him you were back by accident."

"Jeez, your making it sound like I don't want to see him." Laura said with a small laugh, standing up off the chair.

Rocky stood up also "Wait, your going to go on your own.. Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Laura shook her head "No, it's best if I do this next bit on my own. I have to face him sooner or later, right?" She said before walking over to Jenny and picking her up "besides.. Jenny's been waiting forever to see him."

"Swee who?" Jenny asked.

"You'll see." Laura said kissing her head "anyway, I'll be back later. Bye guys."

"Bwye Uncwel Wocky and Uncwel Watliff" Jenny waved.

"Bye Jenny." Rocky and Ratliff said in a unison. Laura waved to them and exited to the door.

As soon as Laura was gone, Rocky turned round in the chair and faced Ratliff. Only to see that his happy, bright smile had disappeared into thin air. Was he sad cause Laura had gone? Cause Rocky is pretty god damn sure she'll be back, like on the day Ratliff has to be released from the hospital. "What's wrong dude?" Rocky asked "have you been to see Rydel yet?" He asked, then realising that was the problem by the look on Ratliff's face when he mentioned her name.

Rydel.

"Dude, is she okay?"

Ratliff shook her head "She err... Memory. She lost her memory. She can't remember me, Riker or Ross. The only people she can remember is you, Ryland. Laura, Jenny and Maia." He said. Rocky frowned throwing Ratliff a sympathetic look, which was all Ratliff was getting off the nurses and Laura. Now Rocky was starting with them "And she had a miscarriage because of the car crash. A miscarriage I would not of known about if the nurse never told me."

"Aw man, really?" Rocky asked, sadly. It was bad enough he felt responsible for the whole car crash incident and now just to top it all off he's feeling responsible for the death of his unborn niece or nephew.

It appeared nobody was getting a break today.

Laura approached the door of Riker's room with Jenny in her arms letting her slowly descend to the floor. She stood in front of Jenny and looked at her dead in her pretty little brown eyes "Listen to me Jenny, when you go in there.. I want you to be good.. He's kind of hurt so,, be gentle with him also.. please?" Jenny nodded "good."

She took Jenny's little hand and stood up, putting her hand on the door handle, pushing it down and opening the door. No doubt Riker was awake too, so there was no way Laura was going to be able to run out of the room was she? Next thing, she was in the room and for the first time in the past 2 years Laura Marano had came to face to face with...

A sleeping Riker Lynch. She rolled her eyes, this was just typical of him. Always sleeping. Always. She sighed before shutting the door quietly. She walked over to the bed, he looked pretty peaceful so she had no reason to disturb him from his slumber right? Laura turned round and made her way to the door to leave.

Riker opened his eyes as soon as he heard someone walk away from the bed, it sounded like two footsteps. One pair lighter than the other, which had him thinking it was Rocky and Maia and they were leaving because they thought he was sleeping. Well he wasn't, he was trying his darn best too but seen as though Rocky and Maia are here right now they may as well stay right? But what he was definitely not Maia or Rocky. He could of been fooled that it was Maia in the room when he was looking at the back of the persons head. But the blonde child kind of gave it all away.

"Laura? Is that you.. or am I just dreaming again?" Riker asked, groggily as he sat up, vision blurry. He rubbed his eyes, making his vision clear he looked. Definitely Laura. Well here was something he didn't think was ever going to happen again.

Laura smiled at him, walking slowly over to the bed "Hey Riker, how ya feeling?" She asked, even though it wasn't the best thing to ask in the whole world.

Riker shrugged "I don't hurt... Pain.. Happy... a lot of things but hey-ho."

"Well.. it's good to see you again Riker." Laura said, giving him a hug. Longer than the one she had given Ratliff, Riker hugged back. Both of them just sat there for that long Jenny was beginning to feel lost and had no idea what was going on. It was like time had frozen in front of her eyes. "Mommy.." Jenny said.

Shit. Laura knew there was something else, she slowly pulled away from the hug and smiled at Riker before looking down "Ahh yes.. the child.." Laura said, picking her up and putting her on her lap. "Riker, you obviously know who this is... Jenny.. do you know who this is?" Laura asked, hoping she would seen as though she's seen plenty of pictures and talked about him near enough all the time when she saw R5 on TV back in Colorado.

Jenny nodded, not saying a word. Instead she just turned her head into Laura's chest and hid as if she was scared. "Aw, Jenny, c'mon don't be scared and shy now.. He's not going to hurt you! You've got more chance of a butterfly hurting you," Laura said smiling trying to take her head from her chest "or better yet.. a daffodil. Jenny c'mon, stop being 've met him before, but.. you don't remember cause you were a baby back then."

Jenny slowly turned her head from Laura's chest and looked directly at Riker who was throwing her a smile, a smile that told her a thousand and one things. The main one being that he wasn't going to hurt her. After all, he was her Dad.. What reason would he have to hurt her? She then wiggled from Laura onto the mattress so she could get closer to Riker and hug him, which was what she did.

Riker hissed in pain a little as she hit his stomach. "Jenny, be careful!" Laura said, grabbing her waist.

"No, no, it's fine, Laura. Honestly." Riker said, wrapping one of his arms round Jenny holding her so she didn't fall off the bed. After the little hug, Jenny made herself comfy next to Riker cuddled up to him.

"Oh would you look at that," Laura said smiling "you've known him all of 5 seconds and already your turning from a Mommy's girl to a Daddy's girl... Should of seen it coming."

After that, the three - well Riker and Laura mainly - kept on talking and talking for about 2 hours about old times, but of course the good things. Not the bad. They don't think Jenny needed to know about that just yet. Or ever. Laura laughed as they were talking about a time in between the pregnancy when she was having Jenny, it was pretty funny.

"Oh, remember when.. It was before you left and before you had Jenny.. we were all sat out the back one night, everyone apart from you and my parents were going into the pool, and.. **Ross** and Ratliff were messing on too far to the edge of the pool, so Rocky got the hose pipe and squirted them so they ended up in the water. On top of Rydel."

Laura laughed more than she was already "Oh my gosh! Yes! It was a near death experience for the three of them but it was too funny." Laura took a deep breath to try catch her breath when she remembered something. Well someone.

Ross.

"Riker," Laura said "I erm... I need to go see Ross for a little while... I promised myself I would."

"Oh.." Riker said, to Laura it didn't seem like he was okay with it but he was "that's fine. How is he anyway? Nobody's told me anything on anyone, not Ratliff, not Rydel and not Ross. Last thing I remember about Ross, he was trying to get into the boot for something then the lorry crashed into the car."

"He's in a coma, Riker. The nurse told me last night he might not make it to today because of the amount of glass that went through his head when he went through the back window and got his head stuck there."

Riker nodded "Oh.. Wow..." He couldn't even find any words to say at all. The fact that his little brother was dead right now and he never said everything he needed to, to him. When he pictured Ross on his deathbed he always thought it would be over something natural or stupid or something he was forced into doing and Riker would of said everything he needed too. "Well, make sure you tell me how he is. You go, I'll keep Jenny here, seen as though she's asleep."

"You sure?"

"Laura, seeing somebody in a coma is nothing for a kid to see. Don't you think?" Riker asked.

Laura nodded "Your right, I'll be back later to come get her." She said before leaving. Surprisingly, that wasn't as painful or awkward as she thought it was going to be.

Laura took the same path through the hospital she did last night to get to Ross's room, same corridor, same dead deserted place. She sighed getting to the room Ross was in. Whatever state he was in, Laura still wasn't prepared to see it. But she had to get it over and done with right?

She pushed the door open and saw an empty room. Ross wasn't there. Nothing was there. Not even the clothes from yesterday, nothing of Ross's possession from the crash. Just a new bed with clean sheets on it which only made Laura begin to cry as she remembered what the nurse had said to her.

**_"you can't be guaranteed Ross is going to make it through the surgery."_**

And by the looks of it.. It appeared to of lived up to that word. She realised there was no point in staying in a room that had nothing in there, she had more horrible news to break to everyone. Though once she turned around she saw the same exact nurse there looking at her "I know," Laura said wiping her eyes "you don't have to tell me.. he's dead isn't he?"

"No, we just moved him too another room," The nurse said, bringing hope to Laura once again. "C'mon, I'll show you. But you can't be in there long. He may not be out of the coma but he still needs his rest."

Laura followed the nurse out of the room where she brought her down another corridor to where there was another couple of rooms. Laura couldn't help but wonder how rooms there was needed for people in coma's, she thought it was a rare thing for people to slip into them or get induced with one. But most of the doors were open so it was all okay.

The nurse stopped outside a door before turning to Laura "I'll leave you both alone, I'll come back when you have to leave, okay?" The nurse said. Laura nodded. The nurse opened the door and let Laura into the room, shutting it behind her.

Laura jumped when she heard the door shut, she hadn't even looked over to where Ross was laid and she was already jumping and scared. She saw the shut door and that's when she turned her head to see Ross laid in the bed Immediately she let her feet carry her all the way over to the side of the bed where she saw his face. It was horrible.. His face was pale white like there was no life left in him at all, she couldn't tell if his lip was cut or bruised because of the breathing tube that was stuck in his mouth going down his throat, both of his eyes were bruised, his face was cut with little bandages in places from where the glass had obviously cut him when he went through the back window, and that wasn't even the part that made Laura sad. It was his head. There was just a big giant cut going down the side of his head in his hair that was obvious to anyone, it was stitched, obviously there was going to be more cuts on his head from where his head had glass in.

Laura felt like her knees were going to give out on her there were going that weak, the only thing she could do was grab his hand and that was it. She held it tight. "I'm so sorry Ross," She said "maybe if I'd of stayed in LA all those years ago.. none of this would of happened. You'd still be standing, awake, alive and being well... you... not lifeless in this stupid bed.. hooked to a lot of machines that I.. er.. have no idea what are for, but I know it's keeping you alive. That's the most important thing," She wiped her eyes with her spare hand "god... your missing so much out here... It's horrible.. Rydel, she's lost her memory. She can't remember you, Ratliff or Riker.. but that doesn't mean she's not going to, I know Rydel Lynch and trust me, she'll remember in no time. Also, she was pregnant and lost her baby. Man, Ratliff is not having the easiest time out here.. Your his best friend and your practically all he has left, so please.. for my sake, for Riker's, Rocky's, Maia's and the fans sake.. Don't abandon him.. Or I'm afraid he might go mental. He might loose it.. He's lost too much, he can't lose you too. Neither can I. Nobody can.. Just promise me you'll pull through.."

The nurse walked through the door "Times up.."

Laura turned her head and looked at the nurse before down at Ross one last time, she kissed his hand before going to walk away. Not realising she'd not let go of his hand when she began to feel pressure on it. She turned around and realised, going to let go. But it wasn't because of that, she could see Ross's hand moving and squeezing her hand. They always said people in coma's could hear you sometimes.

Slowly, Laura let go of his hand and smiled before leaving the room.

Maybe, just maybe things were going to start to look up for everyone.

* * *

**Let's face it.. Nothing's going to look up lol. It might seem like it.. but c'mon. I'm writing it. WHen is anything I write ever happy? Haha cx**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**10 - 12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! **

**(1) - Demi Lovato - Don't Forget**


	5. Into Your Arms

**Seriously. All fucking 21 of you should be fucking capable of typing a review -_-**

**I was wondering that seen as though these chapters are basically named after songs that I feel fit the chapter that maybe you could listen to the song whilst you read the chapter? Awesome if you do! The song for this chapter is "The Maine - Into Your Arms" :) Have fun listening and reading!**

**Chapter** 5  
_Into Your Arms_

* * *

_I'm fallin' in love_  
_But it's fallin' apart._  
_I need to find my way back to the start._  
_When we were in love._  
_Oh things were better than they are._  
_Let me back into._  
_Into your arms. **(1)**_

It had been a tough week for everyone, Riker gave Laura his apartment keys so she could stay there for a while. Or hopefully forever. He wouldn't mind or care, he'd prefer it that way. Meanwhile Rocky and Laura had reached some sort of agreement, Rydel would go live with Rocky and Maia whilst she was recovering and until she regained her memory whilst Laura stayed with Riker and looked after him until he was better, and then Rocky and Laura could both look after Ratliff and take it in turns when they weren't busy with Riker or Rydel. They'd say Ross too, but he's still in the hospital. Still in a coma. They still don't know if he's going to wake up yet, all they know is that if he takes too long to wake up they're going to have to pull the plug.

Rocky was in Rydel's room getting her ready to leave and go to his whilst Laura was in Ratliff's room helping him out also, while they were both doing that Maia decided she was going to see Riker and help him out seen as though nobody appeared to be getting to him any time soon. She was packing up his bag and putting the dirty spare clothes Rocky and Laura had brought up for him to sit about in, in the bed whilst Riker was getting the smaller things that were on the side like putting old wrappers into the bin and taking his phone off there.

He put his phone into his pocket after going onto Twitter, realising that the news of R5's car crash had spread all the way across the USA. He honestly didn't know what to tell them, he didn't want to tell them everything was going to be okay because they knew Ross was in a coma. That was the worst part and what they were freaking over the most and something about Rydel, but Riker didn't catch that bit. He sighed, he needed to take his mind off this whole mess. Maybe he should go see Rydel for a bit.

Yeah, he should he hasn't even seen her whilst she's been in hospital, nobody's even told him anything about her either. The last time he saw her was before the car went for a flying lesson across the road. "Hey Maia, I want to go see Rydel, is that okay?" Riker asked.

Maia looked up from packing Riker's bag and gave him a 'are you serious' look, and by the looks of it Riker was beginning to think Maia wasn't okay with him going to see Maia. "You can't," Maia said "she doesn't know who you are anymore, so as soon as you walk through that door.. she'll flip."

Riker gave Maia a confused look "What are you talking about Maia? Of course she knows who I am.." Riker said. Why wouldn't Rydel know or remember who Riker was? It'd be stupid if she didn't.

"Wait.. you don't know?" Maia asked.  
"Know what?"

Maia sighed and ran her hand through her hair, how much more did this have to get stressful. Why didn't Laura or Rocky tell him that Rydel lost her memory of him, Ratliff and Ross, she doesn't know what to say to him. But it looked like now she was going to have to find away as he was awaiting her to explain "Riker, sit down," Maia ordered and he done so "I have way too much to tell you about Rydel." She said before sitting down next to him, explaining the whole thing to him.

Laura was helping Ratliff to prepare to leave which they were both all pretty happy and excited about, cause who likes staying in hospitals? Nobody does. Especially Laura, she's sick of the sight of them. Well she was, and now she just realised how much she hates the place again. Ratliff sat down on the bed after helping Laura clear up and pack and laid back "You know.. I suppose the only good thing coming out of this is that I'll be able to see Rydel everyday, you know, help her remember who I am." Ratliff said. That was the only good thing coming out of this if he was honest.

Laura stopped what she was doing, before turning her head and frowning at Ratliff. She had totally forgot to tell Ratliff that Rydel was no longer living with him for the time being, least until she remembered who everyone and thing was properly. She sighed "Ratliff," Laura said, waiting for Ratliff to look at her, which he did "Rydel's not going to be living with you whilst she's recovering.. she's going to live with Rocky until she can remember who everyone and everything is.."

Ratliff's face dropped from hopeful to disappointed, sad, hurt and depressed. He felt like everyone he loved and cared for was getting taken away from him in the past week, the only person he had left was Ross now he's in a coma that nobody is sure he's going to wake up from. So that'd be great. Losing his girlfriend and best friend to memory loss and death. At that point, Ratliff will for sure go over the edge. In fact, anything will push him over the edge the way he's been.

"Hey," Laura said "don't be sad. Rocky said you can come see her as much as you want, he's not going to stop you. He knows how much you love and care for Rydel. He's not going to stand in the way of that. Cheer up.."

Ratliff nodded "Can you take me to go see Ross?" Ratliff asked "I know he's not awake.. I just want to see him."

Laura nodded "Sure." Laura said before helping Ratliff up, he could finally walk again now but Laura still felt the need to be by his side incase he collapsed or something. She was paranoid and worried like that, Ratliff just found it funny. The other day when Laura was taking Ratliff to go see Riker, Ratliff pretended to fall over and the look on her face was priceless. The best part was she couldn't hit or slap him for it cause he was still fragile, but he knows she'll get her own back on him.

It took a while, but they reached the outside of the room Ross was in. They took a peak through the mini window on the door, looking through seeing his body laid there still hooked up to the machines keeping him breathing and alive whilst he was like that. It broke their hearts, it really did. Ratliff looked at Laura "Do you mind if I go in on my own?" Ratliff asked.

"Oh, not at all," Laura smiled "I'm going to go to the vending machine and get a couple of things. Good luck." She said before wondering off down the corridor.

Ratliff watched until Laura was gone before turning to the door and walking into the room, he hadn't been to see Ross yet he'd just heard stories from Laura, Rocky, Riker and Maia of what he looked like seen as though they were the only ones who had saw him. From what he's heard, it really did live up to what they had said. The big white bandage round his head with a patch of blood on it. The breathing tube, the endless beeping of the heart monitor.

He sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at him seen as though the chair was too far away "Hey there," he started "you sure are missing a lot out here.. a lot in deed. I erm.. don't know if you can hear me, but I'll tell you these stories anyway," he laughed a little "you might know this already but, Laura's back. She's got Jenny too. Oh my god, you'll absolutely love Jenny, she's the most adorable, sweetest and kindest kid ever. Though I guess that's a trait she picked up from both Riker and Laura.. She sure did pick up Rocky's little sass trait I'll tell you that... or she's just been spending too much time with him."

Ratliff felt something moving on his hand, he had done ever since the mention of Jenny's name, he looked down and didn't even realise he had his hand on top of Ross's, it was moving. He looked to his face, he wasn't awake. Which meant obviously he could hear Ratliff speaking and was trying to listen. He smiled a little and continued on with the Jenny story "Jenny, she said that I was her favourite Uncle and told me not to tell him, that was funny.. but me and Rocky definitely have bets that when you wake up from this coma, because I know you are, that your going to be her favourite Uncle, she's so lovable. And I know how you feel and how much attached you get to loveable people." Ratliff said. Then he thought about that last sentence. He mentally face palmed it sounded so wrong.

"... I said trying not to make you sound like a pedophile.." he shook his head in the process of saying that "man.. there's already enough of them in the world we don't need another," Ratliff needed to really shut up. He knew that if Ross was awake he would of been slapped a few times by now "Jesus Christ... shut me up someone before you wake up from your coma, hit me, then slip into it again." Ratliff flew his hands to his mouth after that last sentence "I erm... didn't mean that last part I mean- I'm shutting up now.."

He sighed as he looked down at Ross before frowning again, he looked to the floor and back up again "You know.. Rydel.. she's lost her memory. She can't remember me and Riker. Or you either.. it's sad, I feel so helpless and lost without her dude, she's not even going to be living with me anymore.. how am I suppose to live without her?" He asked, realising then Ross couldn't answer obviously "like.. I'm having no luck lately. She was pregnant, you know? I didn't know that. That's why she asked you to go get her bag in the boot of the car, so she could show me rather than tell me. I had no clue at the time a nurse had to tell me." He explained before beginning to choke on the tears he could feel coming.

All of a sudden, he just lost it he started crying all over again like the other day "C'mon Ross... Wake up already, it's been a week. How much longer do you need? I need you back here.. your all I have left. If Rydel never remembers who I am, then all I have is you. Cause lets face it, Rocky, Maia and Ryland will be too busy taking care of Rydel to even acknowledge my existence anymore, which I don't blame them Rydel's more important than me.. Riker and Laura will be busy looking after Jenny which just leave me and you all alone. But.. then again, no doubt your going to find someone, fall in love, get married, have kids, then leave.. You're too good of a best friend to lose, please don't die man, I'm literally begging you," Ratliff then just let out a scoff, laughing at himself before wiping his eyes "listen to me, I sound like you have about a minute left to live, but I have great faith in your, I know your not going to die, I know your strong enough to pull through this and wake up. Come back to us Ross.. Come back."

A noise came from behind Ratliff by the door, Ratliff turned around to find Rydel stood at the door looking nervous,throwing him a nervous smile too. He smiled at her and stood up, standing at the end of Ross's bed, he didn't want to get too close in case he scared her "Rydel.. What.. how long have you been stood there?" Ratliff asked.

She smiled at him normally, the smile she always gave everyone at least she was able to keep that "Long enough." She said, meaning she just heard everything he said to Ross. Ratliff nodded. Rydel folded her arms, looking at Ratliff still smiling "you know.. I've heard all this talk from Laura, Maia and Rocky about how much you love me and care for me, which I don't see why I can't remember you.. But.. Are you sure that I'm the one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. I've never seen a guy pour his heart out like that to another guy before, are you sure I'm the one you love?" Rydel asked "cause.. you didn't do a bad job showing your love for.." Rydel tried to remember his name, he couldn't ".. my brother. The one I can't remember... Ross was it?"

Ratliff looked at Rydel with an unbelievable facial expression, showing that he wasn't quite sure he understood what Rydel had just said. He blinked a few times "What." That was all he managed to get out, making Rydel chuckle a little "Rydel.. I love Ross, I do. But, but, but, but, but.. That's a different kind of love, a brotherly way. It'd be like dating Rocky if I went out with Ross. You just don't do it!"

"I don't know.." Rydel said unsure, swaying a little as well looking around the room. She didn't know what was what anymore.

"Look, Rydel, listen to me.. Your the one I love, okay? I love you more than words can express, you don't know how much it kills me that you lost our baby and that you can't remember me, it's literally pushing me over the edge and I don't like it anymore than you probably don't like not knowing who hardly anybody is. Okay.. Whatever you just heard me saying to Ross, clearly you only heard what I was saying about him and not about you.. I know he can't probably hear me right now but he feels like the only person I can talk too right now. He's my best friend, nothing more.. He's like a little brother to me. Yes, I know there's 'Rosslington' shippers, and trust me.. It's hard not to notice them, they're crazy! But trust me, Rosslington is nothing but a bromance. Okay? Mine and Ross's relationship is nothing compared to what me and you had."

Rydel laughed a little as Ratliff told her all this "Ratliff, if you weren't in love with Ross, you wouldn't of been in here on your own, think about it. You wouldn't know what your ship name is together, you most certainly wouldn't of said that your relationship with him is nothing compared to what me and you apparently had."

"Hey! I know Rockliff and Rikington.. doesn't mean I'm in love with them, does it?"

"But.. your not with them now, are you?"

"Rydel-"

"No," Rydel said smiling "you don't have to explain.. I get it, okay? I understand."

"But you don't Rydel! I love you."

Rydel just smiled before giving him and hug, Ratliff immediately wrapped his arms around her as this could probably be the final hug they have for a very long while. "Until I remember who you are and everyone else.. I hope you have a happy life," She pulled away from the hug, looking at him dead in the eyes "I'll see you around." She then kissed Ratliff on the cheek and left the room.

Ratliff just stood there and watched as Rydel disappeared out of the room.

Why would she even think something like that for?

**Next Time: **Almost Lover

**Then: **Timeless

**Later: **Broken

**After: **How Do I Get There From Here

* * *

**Don't have some kind of fucking panic attack, Rosslington's not going to happen okay? Even if it does it's not going to be a relationship, more of a lonely/revenge hook up *hint hint* **

**Okay, so I was wondering if all 21 of you could actually bother your fucking ass's to review instead of like.. what? 9 out of 21.. Yeah, that's a lot and I appreciate the reviews, but c'mon, how hard is it to type a review? Not very.**

**Thanks for reading! :) Please review! :D**

**(1) The Maine - Into Your Arms **


	6. Almost Lover

**I wrote like 5 or 6 chapters of this last night, so I might be nice and give you all a double update ;) **

**Chapter 6  
**_Almost Lover_

* * *

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life? (1)**  
**_

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Ross was still laid in his coma, everyone had been coming up everyday to see him no matter what. Riker, Ratliff and Rydel had recovered now so they could make their own way up, but Rydel hadn't fully recovered as she still has no memory of Ross, Riker or Ratliff but she has made her way to go see her little brother. Or at least who people say is her little brother. But why would they lie for? Same as why would they lie about Ratliff being her boyfriend. That she's just going to wait until her memory regains, even though it's sad to watch Ratliff go through the pain of waiting and her remembering could take months. Or even years.

Ross was just laid there, peacefully in his coma. All he could see was the darkness with his eyes closed. Of course, every now and then he kept on dreaming. But it was the same thing over and over again, and unlucky for him.. he was having that dream right now.

_He was laid on the cold ground outside somewhere, he knows it was in LA as he could tell by the sky. His body ached from all the beating up he'd just received from someone, he wasn't sure who either. He could of sworn it was Riker, but why would Riker want to beat his own brother for? Yes, 2 years ago he did beat the crap out of him. Maybe that's what Ross was dreaming of... 2 years ago. But he wasn't cause somebody else was there._

_He couldn't keep still the pain was going up and down his body, his head was hurting in so many places. He felt like hew as dying. That's when he reached up for the other person who was there to help them, he didn't know who he just wanted them to help him. It was Vanessa. Laura's sister. She came into sight, she was just grinning down at him as if she had accomplished something. She smacked Ross's hand away, which made it hurt even more "Don't expect me to help you.. You deserve everything that just happened to you," She said with such evil it made Ross flinch even though he could barely move "don't expect your family, Maia and Ratliff to find you alive cause they won't. Not that they're going to come looking for you anyway," Vanessa paused grinning more evilly "they hate you."_

_Ross shut his eyes and reopened them only to find Vanessa holding up a gun to his face, he tried to move but he couldn't. It was like he was paralysed. "I hope my face is the last thing you see." She pulled the trigger._

All of a sudden, Ross's eyes flew open. He woke up from his coma. 'Finally' he thought. But he couldn't speak, he had a breathing tube lodged in his throat, he was restricted by other things that were attached to him. He made a weird noise when he realised the tube was in his throat, hopefully someone was in the room with him. All he was staring at was at the white wall above him. So he began to move his hand.

Laura was sat on the chair looking at Ross, she was slowly falling asleep. She was waiting on Ratliff to come back from the vending machine, he had Jenny with her as she didn't want Jenny to keep seeing Ross this way especially before he died. She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. That was until she saw Ross's hand moving, at first she was going to ignore it because he'd been doing that a lot but it looked like he was struggling and she heard a noise come from him.

She stood up from her chair and looked at Ross's face where she saw his eyes wide open "Oh my god! Ross! Are you awake?" Laura asked.

Ross gave Laura a sarcastic "no" look and made a noise like he was trying to speak, which gave Laura her answer. "Okay, I'll go get someone hold on!" Laura said before running out the room to go find a nurse.

It took five minutes to safely remove all the wires and the breathing tube away from Ross until he was finally free and he could move again. She gave Ross a smile "Your all good now." She left with all the wires on a tray, she'd come back for the monitors later. He didn't need them anymore.

Once the nurse left the room and Ross was sat up properly in the bed, Laura hugged Ross. But she did it gently so she didn't hurt him. Ross hugged back with all the strength he had after being asleep or in a coma for god knows how long. "Oh my god, I'm so glad your alive! Everyone else will be too!" Laura said with so much relief she could fly.

Ross nodded "Me too," His voice was all crackly and raspy from not having a drink so it was more of a whisper than anything "how long was I out for?" He asked.

Laura pulled away from the hug getting the cup of water from the side of the table next to the bed and handing it too him "5 years."

Ross looked up at Laura with wide eyes "W-what?"

"I'm kidding," Laura said with a small laugh "you've been out for 5 weeks. It's a pretty long time, we weren't sure if you were going to wake up. The doctors and nurses were going to decide to pull the plug on you or not."

Ross nodded drinking his drink, he gave it back to Laura to put on the side and he coughed hoping his voice had returned to normal. "Good thing I woke up when I did," Ross said, his voice returning back to normal "I'm glad. I was sick of having the same dream - well nightmare - over and over again." He was so relieved. He was sick of being shot so many times, now he could stay awake and have a dream or nightmare about something else. If he was honest he wasn't surprised it was Vanessa shooting him, they've always hated one another and if given the chance Ross would probably shoot her too.

Maybe he will one day.

Then something finally occurred to him, Laura was back. He looked at her shocked "Wait.. what are you doing back?" He asked.

"Wow Ross.. has that only just occurred to you?" She teased.

"Yeah.." Ross said, he then saw the look he was getting from Laura "hey! I've been asleep for 5 weeks basically, don't blame me for being an idiot."

"No I forgot, you were dropped as a child weren't you."

Ross rolled his eyes at her. They then looked at each other before bursting out laughing, of course for Ross it was painful. Very painful but he managed to live through it. "It's nice your back Laur." Ross said smiling up at her as he could slowly feel those feeling he had for her years ago coming back. He knows he told Riker when she left that if Riker and Laura want to get back together, he'll be accepting. But by the looks if it he was going to have to break that promise.

"Me too," Laura said smiling. But her smile soon faded when she realised she was going to have to tell him about Rydel and everyone else "Ross... you've missed so much... I need to tell you something about Rydel-"

Ross held up and stopped Laura from continuing to talk, he didn't need Laura to tell him what had happened whilst he was out. He already knew, he could vaguely remember Ratliff telling him. At least he thinks it was Ratliff, though it had to be because who else would be crying about Rydel that much? "I already know Laura," Ross said, he saw the confused look Laura was giving him "I heard Ratliff tell me."

Laura nodded "Of course, you've been hearing a lot whilst you've been out haven't you?" Ross just nodded. "Oh yeah," Ross started again "I also remember Rydel coming into the room and saying something about me and Ratliff.. I'm not sure what though."

"Oh," Laura said as she sat on the edge of the bed "well Ratliff is here. It's just me and Ratliff today, Riker's at home by himself, Rocky and Maia are looking after Rydel along with Ryland's help," She explained to him "and Jenny's with Ratliff at the vending machine. I didn't want her in here seeing you in this state, so I keep her in here as little as possible."

"That's fine, I understand you don't want her to be scared or scarred seeing me like that."

The two of them started talking for a couple of minutes until the door opened and Ratliff came through, they both looked. Ratliff had his and Laura's drink whilst he was holding Jenny in his other hand as much as he could. He almost dropped both of the drinks and Jenny when he saw Ross was awake in the bed "Oh my god," Ratliff said smiling as he walked over to the bed "about time you woke up. How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"About 5.. 10 minutes." Ross said "I think anyway.." He looked to Laura and she nodded.

Laura stood up and took Jenny from Ratliff's arm as he looked like he was struggling and about to drop her. She turned back to Ross "Now, isn't it better seeing him like this and not attached up to all them machines?" Laura asked, looking at Jenny. She just nodded. "Want to say hi?"

"Hi." Jenny said quietly looking down at Ross. Laura was surprised. When Jenny met Riker she was all shy and scared, but with Ross it's like she's known him all her life and welcoming him with open arms. Which Laura doesn't mind, she would rather they both got on rather than not at all.

"Well, I got to go," Laura said "I need to get back to Riker. I promised I'd be back so he could spend some time with Jenny and take her somewhere."

"Wait, are you living with him?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Laura nodded "I had nowhere to stay so he offered me his spare room. I'll come back later tonight though, see you both later." She said before leaving.

Ratliff watched as Laura left and waited until she was out of the room and the door was shut before he sat on the edge of Ross's bed "I'm so happy your awake," Ratliff said "I thought you were never going to wake up."

Ross looked up to Ratliff giving him a small smile, he nodded a little "I know, I heard you... and Rydel," Ross said, letting a few seconds of silence fall over them both "I'm so sorry about all the stuff that's happened with you both.. I can't say I know how it feels. But.. I have an idea. After all, Jenny could of been my daughter.. remember?"

"How can I not? How can any one.." Ratliff said. He sighed "but I'm fine, honestly," He lied "how are.. um.. how are you going to deal with Rydel not knowing who you are?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't take it as hard as Ratliff is at the moment.

Ross just shrugged, staring out to space with a blank facial expression "I don't know Ratliff.. I guess.. I.. it's just something I'm going to have to live with for now. I'll be upset, but I know she'll remember us in time.." He then looked down as best as he could, trying not to think about the other things that had recently popped up in the last 10 minutes in his mind. Which were quite stupid actually.

Why the hell does he think he still likes Laura for? Now it could probably cause more trouble then it could before, this time because Laura is the mother of his brother's child. The damage that could be done would be too great.. He couldn't take that risk. But then again, life is always about taking risks. Isn't it? Still, he probably shouldn't.

Ratliff watched Ross as he kept on looking down and letting his eyes wonder the room, he could tell something was up. But it wasn't Rydel. It was something else. He noticed how Ross focused his eyes on the door, he looked to the door to see if there was anything there but there wasn't. Then it occurred to him that Laura had just gone, it must be her.

"Thinking about Laura?" Ratliff asked, taking Ross completely out from his thoughts taking him off guard. Ratliff just smirked "I'm taking that as a yes.." Ross nodded. "Do you still like her?" Ratliff asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know... No.. Yes, I think so.. But I don't want to be because of the damage it could cause. You know with Jenny and Riker and that kind of stuff."

Ratliff nodded, he understood what Ross meant. But they were all older now, weren't they? More mature. So it's not like they're going to break up over something stupid again, or if it's serious least they can talk it through like proper adults this time and not with fists and landing people in hospitals. Cause that's the way it always seems to go with them two. Or three including Riker. "Maybe, when your better and out of the hospital you could talk to Laura about it," Ratliff suggested "then you can see if you can both have ago at another relationship. Just.. if you break up.. don't do it how you did it last time. That wasn't pretty and I don't really fancy holding you back if your angry and trying to knock the seven bells out of Riker again."

Ross let out a small laugh. He then nodded "Sure, I'll do that, thank you Ell."

"No problem," Ratliff said standing up "now I'm going to go, but same as Laura, I'll be back later tonight maybe with Riker, Rocky, Maia or Rydel too." Ross nodded, giving Ratliff a smile as he left the room.

Once Ross was left alone in the room he sighed and relaxed back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Now, he couldn't help he was making the wrong decision about trying dating Laura again and the right decision at the same time. He doesn't know why, everything was going to go right wasn't it?

Right?

* * *

**You can all celebrate now, Ross is out of the coma! Woo! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! and if I get a lot then I'll post Chapter 7 later ;) Maybe 8.. I don't know. Depends ;) haha.**

**(1) Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy **


	7. Timeless

**Chapter** 7  
_Timeless_

* * *

_Everyday, I fall for you a little more, or, or,_  
_And every night, night, night,_  
_I dream of you so beautiful (1)_

**A Month Later**

Laura was getting ready to go pick up Ross from the hospital with Rocky seen as though it was his day to come home, everyone was going to chip in on looking after him even though he seemed like he could only just manage to be on his own. But everyone decided they were going to be glued to his side, which Ross wasn't complaining about. It just meant less work for him. Rocky was waiting outside Riker's apartment building for Laura to come down, Maia wasn't there as she was staying at her and Rocky's with Rydel so she would have someone there for her along with Ryland.

Riker came out of his bedroom when he found Laura putting on her coat to go somewhere along with grabbing her phone and keys. He stood still in the doorway to his room for a moment before Laura went for the door "Erm, Laur, where are you going?" Riker asked.

Laura turned around and jumped when she saw Riker, she didn't know why she jumped. She'd been living in the same apartment as him for the past, nearly, 2 months. "I'm going with Rocky to go pick up Ross from the hospital. I did leave a note on the side telling you," Laura said looking to the note and back at Riker "you can cope with Jenny for an hour or so right?" She asked.

Riker nodded "Oh yeah, sure," He said Laura smiled at him before proceeding to leave when Riker stopped her "Thank you.. for this past month and a half. It means a lot."

"No problem," Laura said as she leant against the edge of the door which was open "I'm sure you would of done the same for me." At least she hopes he would of, though she wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"I would of. I hope you can stay for a while longer."

Laura nodded "Maybe," She said with a small smile "Now, I'll see you later." She waved at Riker and left shutting the door.

Riker sighed as the door shut, he really did hope Laura would stay. Maybe even forever. He'd only just realised how much he'd missed her being away from LA and in Colorado. He knows he has family in Colorado so he could of visited Laura any time he wanted too, but he didn't know whereabouts in Colorado that's the one thing she didn't tell him. Almost like she didn't want him to know, but surely she did. Riker stopped thinking about it before deciding to go see Jenny and what she was doing in her room.

Ross was all dressed and ready to go home, the only problem was Rocky and Laura weren't there to take him yet which was getting annoying. He'd been ready for over 2 hours now and he was just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling doing his best not to fall asleep cause god knows how long it would be until he would wake up again. It didn't take him long to slip into a trance of thinking about things and life.

R5, the fans, Laura, Jenny. Just stuff like that.

How long would it be before R5 re-started again after the big massive crash? They were going to be performing a show in LA at some arena for the fans but obviously that had to get cancelled because of Ross being in a coma and Rydel having memory loss. He isn't even sure if Rydel can remember how to play the keyboard any more. That's the most worrying part because if she doesn't then it's more than likely she's going to have to learn all over again. Needless to say the fans were disappointed, obviously.

God, the fans. Ross had been told by people how much the fans were wrecking their heads and panicking over him because of him being in a coma. Riker even lent Ross his phone so he could go on Twitter and look the day he came out of his coma, sometimes he couldn't help but laugh. But he did understand why they were worrying, they were even worrying about Rydel also. When they all got told by Riker, Rocky and Ratliff that he'd came out of the coma it was like some kind of miracle had happened to them all. Seen as though Ross's phone was smashed and wrecked during the crash Riker, Rocky, Laura and Ratliff decided to buy him a new one for obvious reasons and so he would have something to do and go on whilst he was stuck in the hospital and nobody was there visiting him when the visiting hours were over.

Ratliff, Riker and Laura were the ones who spent the most time up in the hospital with him, bringing Jenny with them too. The reason Rocky, Maia and Ryland didn't come as much was because someone had to be there for Rydel and they didn't want to keep dragging her back and forth to the hospital just incase she felt pressured by it and it became to much for her to handle. Yes, it sounds stupid but it's true. But he did have great fun with Riker, Laura, Jenny and Ratliff when they were up here with him. Jenny was the most adorable thing ever in the whole world.

Every time Jenny would come up she would always wonder around the room doing things and touching things she wasn't suppose to, through Ross's eyes it was funny because Laura or Riker couldn't get her to stop sometimes. It was always either Ross himself or Ratliff that would get her too do as she was told. So it was turning out that Jenny was one of those kids that only listens to their Uncles and Aunt rather then their parents. Ratliff had told Ross all about the bet they had about Ross becoming Jenny's favourite Uncle.

Needless to say, they were right. Ross was in fact Jenny's favourite Uncle now. Somehow, Ross could feel some sense of danger coming from him being her favourite. He didn't know what, but he just seems to think it's because he likes Laura still and Jenny being Riker's. That was it, it had to be it. But something was telling him it wasn't that what he was getting the sense of danger from. It was something else.. he didn't quite know what. Least not yet. But he was sure to find out sometime in the future. Wasn't he?

Either that or he's just being majorly paranoid. Probably that. Most likely anyway.

The door opened, Ross looked over to the door and saw Laura come through it on her own without Rocky. Surprisingly not Jenny either seen as though she seems to take her everywhere with her. "Hey Ross," Laura said smiling as she walked over to the bed "you finally ready to go home?" She asked.,

"I've been ready for the past 2 hours," Ross said "so yeah.. You could say that." He said with a smile "how come you don't have Jenny with you?" He asked.

"There was no point, so Riker's got her until I get back," Laura said as she helped Ross out of the bed and grabbed the bag he had there that they had brought up for him "now come on, Rocky's waiting downstairs in the car for us."

Slowly both of them made their way through the hospital and downstairs until they were outside, making their way over to Rocky's car. Ross thought he would never stand outside again, he was so glad he was "Hey Laur," Ross said "do you think that maybe one day us two could go out for a bit. You know, just me and you.. Like we use too when we filmed Austin & Ally?"

Laura looked up to Ross as she was holding onto him tight making sure he would keep his balance "Sure, why not. I think it could be fun." Laura said before handing Ross over to Rocky who was stood waiting.

Rocky grabbed hold of Ross and put him in the passenger seat in the front and helped him getting his seat belt on "Now Ross, we put you in the front because we don't want you going through the back window and putting yourself in a coma," Rocky said "do you think you can manage sitting here without going through the front window?" he teased.

"Oh ha fucking ha Rocky." Ross said sending him a glare.

"Glad we have an understanding." Rocky said patting him on the shoulder, shutting the door and going to the drivers side whilst Laura got in the back behind Rocky.

Rydel sat at her new home watching TV with Ryland. She would of been with Maia but Maia had said she needed to go do something important at her apartment which she wasn't sure why Maia still lived there as she's always at Rocky's all the time. She may as well just sell the place and move into Rocky's permanently. But Rydel wasn't going to argue with her as she knew Maia seemed to be on the edge quite a lot lately.

Ryland looked over to Rydel as they were watching TV, he was getting bored of watching TV with Rydel all the time. All he wanted to do was go out and get Rydel to go out as well, she hadn't been out for the past 2 months since she was released from the hospital. "Hey Rydel," Ryland said "I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere. I could re-show you around LA again. Sound good?"

Rydel looked at Ryland and shook her head 'no'. She didn't feel like going out, she just wanted to stay inside at home and watch TV or sleep. Or go on Twitter which was something she'd been doing a lot lately, go on Twitter and talk to the fans all the time until she hit limit and then she'd be bored. It appeared she was turning into a Twitter addict whilst she was in this state.

Ryland sighed before deciding he needed to go to the bathroom "I'll be back in a minute." He said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Rydel watched as he did until he was out of her sight before looking at the TV again. She was just watching BBC America, and they appeared to be some show on called "Merlin". According to Rocky, Maia, Laura and Ryland she apparently loved the show, which Rydel can understand why. Its pretty good and awesome, but if she was the writer of Merlin she would of most definitely changed the relationship in the show from Arthur and Guinevere to Arthur and Merlin because they were so shippable it was unreal.

Hopefully before Rydel lost her memory she thought exactly the same thing.. She didn't dare say to any of the others incase she didn't and well.. they would just call her weird.

Rydel was getting so lost in watching Merlin that she literally jumped out of her skin when the door was knocked on. She put her hand on her chest before getting up off the sofa and going to the door and answering it. Rydel smiled when she saw who it was. She could never forget who this person was.

"Titus!" She said happily as she hugged him, she then pulled away.

"Hey Rydel," Titus said smiling "I heard about everything that happened, even though it's nearly impossible. It was all over the news for a bout 3 solid weeks. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, head hurts a little," Rydel said letting out a small laugh "come in for a bit." Rydel said inviting him in, walking away from the door.

Maia sat on the sofa at her apartment, well she wasn't sat she was laid on it staring up at the ceiling with the TV on in the background, yes she was suppose to be at Rocky's looking after Rydel but she thought of no better time then to do this when Rocky wasn't around because if he was around then she would get caught and he would probably freak out. Though, that was the downs of being pregnant right? It ruined relationships most of the time. And she was afraid it would ruin her's and Rocky's.

Yes. Rocky was a nice person, but she was petrified of his reaction. She knows that the last time when she had a pregnancy scare that Rocky flipped out when she told him, if she is this time then god knows what he's going to do.

Maia sat up from where she was laid when she heard her phone go off, which was the timer she had set which only meant that the tests were ready to be seen. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and slowly over to the sinks where there was 3 tests that were all positive.

* * *

**Do you hate me yet? Cause if not.. your going to hate me soon. Pretty soon. Then you'll love me again.. then you'll hate me again. And then you'll hate me even more. Gosh, I'm surprised you guys haven't started some kind of mob and hunted me down. **

**lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 11 or more reviews for the next one!**

**(1) - Timeless - Ross Lynch**


	8. Broken

**Chapter** 8  
_Broken_

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_  
_I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out (1)_

A few days had passed and Ratliff still couldn't believe he hadn't been seeing Rydel as much as he promised himself he would do. For the past 2 months he had been too scared incase she had a bad reaction to him, asked him how it was going with Ross or just completely blanked him from her life. So what did he do? He decided to lock himself up in his apartment and only have visits from Ross and Laura, separately of course. The only time Ratliff would ever see Rydel was when they were all together at Stormie's or round Rocky's, something along the lines of that.

But not as from today, no. Ratliff was going to make sure he tried to spend every single day with her even if it killed him. Ross had told him that Rydel has been making no progress on remembering who people are. Her memory just seems to be getting even worse. Rocky apparently tried to test if Rydel still knew how to play the keyboard, luckily she did so hopefully they could go on with R5 in a while and teach Rydel all the songs again. Hopefully that'll work out.

He was stood outside the door of Rocky's apartment getting ready to knock on the door and say hello to Rydel. Maybe he could spend the day with her also. He lifted his hand up and knocked at the door, only for Rydel to answer herself. Ratliff smiled "Hey Rydel.." He said.

She smiled at him "Hey, I haven't seen you in so long, I was beginning to wonder if you'd given up on me trying to remember you," Rydel said as she lent against the door frame "seen as though that's all you try to do."

Ratliff nodded "I want you to remember me, I'm desperate for you too."

Rydel nodded. Even though she had no memory of him what so ever, she could still see no reason as to why she wasn't his girlfriend in the past. From what she has witnessed in the past 2 months, he is definitely the most kind, caring and thoughtful guy she's seen ever since she's been out of hospital. She even watched a couple of R5 videos that Maia got her to watch to see if it helped her memory, it didn't much. She knows something's there.. but she just can't place her finger on it.

As Ratliff went to go say something and continue on the conversation, his face dropped like a bomb when he saw Titus walk up from behind Rydel. He had a smug look on his face. In all honesty, Ratliff has never liked Titus one bit. There's always just been something about him that makes Ratliff want to throw him in front of a train. "What are you doing here?" Ratliff asked in a harsh tone.

Clearly Titus could see how pissed Ratliff was, and what better reason did Titus have to keep on doing it? Cause he did. "Oh nothing," Titus said putting his hand on Rydel's shoulder, which made Ratliff's body just twitch "I came to see how she was after everything that happened, and she remembered who I was. So therefore I thought she could do with another familiar face around." He said smiling at Ratliff.

Whereas Ratliff just continued to glare at him hoping some how Titus would just burst into flames, melt and die. "She has Laura, Maia, Rocky and Ryland. They're familiar faces to her, isn't that enough." Ratliff snapped at him. It didn't even cross Ratliff's mind for one second how he had just acted towards Titus in front of Rydel, showing off his not-so-nice side. Which could of scared her. And it did just a little.

Though when it did cross Ratliff's mind, he didn't really care just for the fact it was Titus he'd spoken too. Instead he just shrugged at Titus, showing he didn't care how he had just acted which just made Rydel give him a funny look. "I.. I think it's best if you leave Ratliff." Rydel said before shutting the door.

Ratliff jumped as the door slammed shut right in his face. He sighed as he turned round. Getting Rydel to remember him was going to take more effort than he thought. Especially with Titus around.

Rydel walked across the apartment and sighed heavily running her hands through her hair after slamming the door shut in Ratliff's face. Titus came up behind Rydel and put his arm around her "Calm down Rydel, it's fine," Titus said "He's just.. upset."

Rydel nodded "I know, but.." she paused "I know.."

"Rydel, I think it's best you just completely forget about Ratliff." Titus said turning her around looking her dead in the eyes. Rydel looked up at Titus shocked as to why he would want her to do that, even though it didn't really sound like a bad idea forgetting about Ratliff completely. "Or, just forget about him until your memory comes back to you.." Titus added.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, I'll just forget about him until I do remember everything else.." Rydel said before walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

Forget about Ratliff. Should be easy.

Maia sat nervously as she waited in the waiting room of the abortion clinic. She knew deep inside that what she was doing was wrong. Especially since Rocky doesn't know. If Rocky did find out she'd done this after then he would surely freak out at her and break-up with her, which she wouldn't blame him for. As she was starting to get lost in thoughts about Rocky a doctor came out of the room.

"Excuse me, all the appointments have been delayed for at least an hour and a half, sorry to keep you all waiting." The Doctor said before going back into her room.

Maia sighed before sitting back in the chair, she couldn't help but think that this could be a sign for her not to do this.

As promised when Laura picked Ross up from the hospital, she decided to go out with Ross for the day. First they'd spent what was left of the morning around the town before heading down to the beach where they bought an ice cream each and decided to sit on the mini wall that was there just watching everything that was going on, on the beach. "You know one thing I have never learnt how to do when I lived here 2 years ago." Laura said.

Ross looked at her "What?"

"I never learnt how to surf." She said, also looking at them which then Ross just started laughing and Laura laughed a little too.

Ross looked at Laura as if she was losing the plot "Are you serious?" Ross asked "You never ever learnt to surf.. ever?" Laura just shook her head. "Tell you what then," Ross said "seen as though your here to stay in LA I'll teach you myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, not like I have anything else better to do with my life at the moment. Seen as though R5's on hold for the time being," Ross said he then sighed "or will I be able too? You know.. seen as though you've got Jenny to look after and all."

Laura just shrugged "I'm sure she'll be happy to tag along or Riker will be happy to look after her. Surely it won't take me long to learn. I'm a fast learner."

"Are you sure Jenny wants to tag along?" Ross asked, unsure "she.. erm.. doesn't seem like the type of person that likes to spend a lot of time around me."

Laura almost choked on her ice cream at those words he had just said. At first she thought he was kidding, but she realised he was being serious "Are you freaking kidding me Ross?" Laura asked "Jenny adores you! Even so.. a little too much sometimes."

"Really?" Ross asked surprised, but he still let a smile creep upon his lips.

"Of course! Seriously, when we talk about the likes of you, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel and Maia you are all she talks about. She just talks about how great you are and how much she loves you," Laura said smiling "if she was here right now I guarantee she wouldn't be away from you."

"Oh c'mon Laura, your just saying that aren't you?"

Laura shook her head "No, I'm really not.." Laura said "I've took a picture of Jenny with you and everyone else individually. I printed them out and hung them up on her wall for her to look at every day cause she wanted to and likes it.. Do you know which one she keeps on her little table she has next to her bed?" Ross just shook his head "the one of you and her..Seriously Ross.. I have never seen a little kid love someone as much as Jenny loves you."

"Well, I am pretty loveable." Ross said, messing of course.

"Too far Ross... too far.."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Ew!" Ross said disgusted "What the heck kind of guy do you take me for?!"

Laura laughed and patted Ross on the shoulder "Relax, I know what you meant," She said continuing to laugh "oh my god... your face when I said that! Oh god.. if I had a camera."

Silence then fell over the both of them.

She smiled as she thought of something "Oh my god.. Do you remember 2 years ago when were filming Austin & Ally when Calum was doing that scene, he ran and smashed into the window of the Sonic Boom set."

Ross nodded "Oh my god.. I can remember that," He said beginning to smile again "I can vividly remember.. What time was that?" He asked.

"When me and you were dating." Laura said, only then making it an awkward atmosphere around them both.

They both fell silent, Ross let out a small cough as they looked away from one another, which then reminded of Ross from being in the hospital and how Ratliff told him to tell Laura about his feelings and see if they could start a new "You know.." Ross said, catching Laura's attention back to him "I was um.. thinking before," He said looking at her letting a few moments of silence fall over them both "I still like you." He just let slip out.

Laura's eyes widened and she looked away from him, shocked which began to make Ross panic on the inside. He didn't know what to do, so he just went on rambling about how they could make it work as he knew that was the reason she was probably panicking "Laura, don't be shocked, I know your probably worrying about how it would work, well I know," Ross started "I love you.. so.. there's less of a chance of us ending through my choice, though I don't know about you... But if it's Jenny your worried about how she'll fit in it all, I promise she will! Okay? Like.. she can be with Riker any time she wants, I don't care.."

Ross looked at how even more panicked Laura looked at literally how much Ross had thought this through in his head, so Ross did the only thing that came naturally. He kissed her right on the lips. He then pulled away and looked at her "Laura... Will you go out with me?" He asked.

Laura looked at Ross in both of his eyes before smiling "Yeah, sure why not," She said "could be fun.."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe this time it might actually work out and not go down hill.."

"That's great!" Ross said before bringing her in for a hug and kissing her.

Rocky came through the door of his apartment after being out for the morning buying food for the week, placed it on the kitchen table before walking back out to the living room to find nobody was there. Not Maia, not Ryland and certainly not Rydel. Which was what panicked him the most, Rydel. He looked around for his phone to try find out where she was by ringing her.

He was about to dial her number when he saw a note on the table next to the couch, he walked over to it and picked it was from Rydel saying that Titus had decided to take her out for a little while. Rocky sighed with relief before falling back onto the couch, that was until the phone started ringing. He groaned before picking up the house phone on the table "Hello?" Rocky answered.

"Hello, this is Doctor Jones from the hospital looking for Maia Mitchell. I tried her apartment but this is the second number she put down for us to call incase she doesn't answer her house phone. So is she there?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Rocky said as he looked around the apartment "but.. I'm here. I'm her boyfriend. You might as well tell me and I'll pass the message onto her."

"Okay, could you tell Maia her appointment at the clinic has been delayed for an hour or so."

"What clinic?" Rocky asked, confused. Why was Maia even booking appointments with her doctor anyway?

"The abortion clinic."

* * *

**12 or more reviews for the next one!**

**(1) Broken - Lifehouse **


	9. How Do I Get There From Here

**I wouldn't get too happy about Raura in this story btw just saying.**

**Chapter** 9  
_How Do I Get There From Here _

* * *

_Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it_  
_Every bit of faith that I believed in_  
_Every single smile has disappeared_  
_Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it_  
_There has to be a world with life this clear_  
_But How do I get there from here (1)_

* * *

Maia had been sat in the waiting room of the clinic for about an hour now and she still hadn't been seen to by anybody. And there were people who had been here longer than her waiting to get in to see the doctor. So how long would it be until she got in? She was also beginning to think if she was making the right decision doing this or not. Cause what if this got out to the world? It wouldn't only look bad on her but it would also look bad on Rocky, then they would be in the shit with everyone.

Maia shook her head as she placed her head in her hands. She wasn't making the right decision, she knows she's not. Maia quickly stood up, she went to go leave through the door but a nurse came out and called for Maia to go through. She sighed and turned around going to walk towards the nurse, but she was distracted when she heard heavy footsteps running from behind her in the corridor. She turned around where she saw Rocky come sliding through the doors. Her eyes widened.

She turned around to the nurse "Hold on a moment, I'll be there in a second, or just see to someone else.." Maia said before grabbing Rocky by the arm and taking him out of the waiting room and into the hallway where they were alone.

"Okay, Maia, what the fuck are you playing at?" Rocky asked "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because.. you flipped out the last time you thought I was pregnant and I kept on imagining all the horrible things you would do and say this time to me. I was scared.."

Rocky rolled his eyes at Maia. "Scared? Seriously! Couldn't you of just told me anyway instead of me finding out the way I did"

"How did you even find out?"

"Your doctor called up to tell you the appointment had been delayed," Rocky said making Maia sigh. "Look," Rocky said taking her by the hands and away from the door "I love you... you love me. Now, I'm begging you. Don't you dare walk through that door and get rid of that baby, it's a baby for crying out loud it deserves to have a life and live. C'mon, we'll talk about it and sort things out."

Maia looked at the door of the waiting room and back at Rocky "I'm sorry.." She said pulling away from him and going to the door.

"Maia.. please."

"I'm sorry!" She said before she disappeared through the doors.

Rocky sighed and looked down before turning around and leaving down the hallway. If only he'd of been a little earlier, or better yet of known. He should of known. Especially with all the weird illness she's been having.

Laura walked through the front door of her and Riker's apartment, once it was shut she leant against the door and sighed happily with a smile on her face. She knows it's a little bit dangerous to be re-dating Ross again after the last time, but that was then and this was now surely things will of hopefully changed in the way he handles things. The only problem they have really is telling the R5 fans and the others, which shouldn't seem like such a big deal.. but it is in their world.

She walked over to the kitchen to get a drink, she looked at the time and it said 7:30pm. Her eyes widened and she nearly spat out her drink. She never realised she'd been out this long, and she'd told Riker she'd be back at 4 after going out at about 11. 'Well done Laura, almost 12 hours out of the house, good job' She thought to herself sarcastically.

Laura hoped that she could sneak into the room her and Jenny have without being caught by Riker, but that wasn't going to work as, as she went into the room Riker came out from putting her back to bed. "Hey Laura, are you just getting in?" Riker asked.

Laura sighed "Um.. yeah."

Riker looked over to the time and back at Laura "Where have you been all day? I thought you were coming back at 4.?"

"I was, but.. I was out with Ross because I'd promised him we'd spend the day together once he was out of hospital and better.. and then we lost track of time." Laura explained. She wasn't lying, just lied about the friends part. She still doesn't know how Riker would take it if they were both together.

Riker smiled at Laura and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder "That's fine, you have your own life. I can't exactly tell you what to do," Riker said as Laura smiled back at him "Jenny's asleep." Riker said walking over to the couch.

"Okay thanks.." Laura said smiling at him as she went into Jenny's room.

She had literally forgotten how sweet and kind Riker was. Although, she has been in Colorado for the past 2 years so she was bound to forget about stuff in LA. Wasn't she?

Like who she really loved.

A Few Weeks Later

Rocky was sat at home all by himself, seen as though he hasn't seen Maia since the abortion clinic and Titus has took Rydel out. So little old Rocky was sat home alone all alone, almost depressed and sad not even knowing what to do with his life anymore but try to get R5 back on track. Even then he couldn't be bothered to do so, it was like his life had no meaning anymore.

Seen as though Rocky hasn't seen Maia for weeks, he's just taking it as them two are done. No, they haven't said to each other that they're done, but they may as well be, right? After all, Maia did go behind Rocky's back and lie and hide the truth. What kind of guy does Maia take him for? He wouldn't of been angry or mad, like he is now. Every time Riker, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff, Ryland or Laura asks where Maia is Rocky has to lie because he doesn't want to make Maia look bad, but after what she did he has a right too. He should. But he won't because he's not like that as he's not that type of person.

He looked over to the door wondering when Rydel would be home, he wanted to do something and get out of the house. Maybe he could do something with Rydel for a change, like take her around LA for a bit or somewhere else and maybe they could take Jenny with them as Ross and Laura were planning on going out tonight and Riker seems to be very annoyed at stuff lately, Rocky knows Riker doesn't know about Ross and Laura dating as Rocky is the only one that knows really after he caught them together. Not a pretty sight,he's not going to lie.

Rocky went to go pick up his phone to call Rydel and ask her if she could come back home and then call Laura, but then there was a knock at the door. He sighed and put the phone down before getting up and going to the door. He opened the door "Ye-" He stopped when he saw Maia stood there right in front of him "oh.. What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

Maia sighed, she knows Rocky doesn't want her there but she wants to be there so she can talk to him about this whole mess. "I want to talk to you."

Rocky looked Maia up and down for a couple of seconds before he moved out of the way of the door so Maia could get in. He shut the door as she walked over to the couch "What were you thinking?" Rocky asked "seriously. What were you thinking? That's all I want to know." He knows starting off the talk wasn't going to help them both patch things up.

Maia shrugged "I-I don't know," She said "I.. I was scared.. I didn't know what to do. I wouldn't of known what to do so that felt like my only option, I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like I was ready." Maia explained to him getting close to tears.

Rocky sighed as he stepped closer to her so there was about an inch between them both. "I would of been there for you if you'd of told me. I'd of made you feel safe and secure about the whole thing, I'd of made you feel ready, but damn it Maia you didn't have to go do this. So that's what I would of done.. if you were wondering.." Rocky said lifting up Maia's face with his hand as he kissed her on the lips, letting her know that their relationship is safe.

Maia kissed back and pulled away, she looked up and smiled at him placing her hands on him. She sighed as she met his eyes "Do you still want that baby?" Maia asked.

Rocky shrugged "I wouldn't of minded.." Rocky said, in kind of a sulky tone as he looked down. He then looked up at Maia in the face, giving her a puzzled look "Why...?" He asked curiously.

"Because.." Maia trailed off "I didn't get the abortion."

"What?"

"I'm still pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm still with child."

"What?"

"Oh Rocky get a grip!"

Rocky smiled at Maia before giving her a giant bear hug "That's great!" Rocky said before he released her and kissed her on the lips.

Maia wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck as he deepened it. The kiss became more heated before Rocky let his hands find a way down to Maia's shirt, he started to pull it off her when she stopped him. "Rocky," Maia said as she pulled away from him "as much as I would love to do this.. It won't really be good for the baby."

"Oh," Rocky frowned "well that's a bummer... We can still kiss right?" He asked.

Maia giggled as she nodded and kissed Rocky again.

Ratliff was making his way to Rocky's apartment so he could see Rydel, given that the last time he saw her was when he told Titus that she doesn't need him because she has her brothers, Laura and Maia. So he decided it was only right if he apologised, even if it is been 2 or 3 weeks late. But it's better late then never, right? He also thinks it's only right if he manages to spend more time with Rydel and help her with her memory to get it back, seen as though it's been almost 4 or 5 months since. Then she can stop spending as much time with Titus which will hopefully evaporate into no time at all. That, and he really doesn't know how much longer he can cope being without Rydel. It's literally killing him inside to be away from her.

As Ratliff was walking, he decided he would take a short cut along the beach seen as though he couldn't be arsed going the long way around. It was too long. Way too long. But he began to wish he took the long route when he saw Rydel with Titus sat on the beach wall. He sighed as he could feel the anger building up in his body. But he decided to let it slide, realising he was being stupid because Titus is only being nice.

But then the nice line was crossed when Titus cupped Rydel's face and bent down, kissing her on the head and cheek. To top it all off, Titus kissed her other cheek a little too close to her lips. Ratliff shook his head, that was it. He'd had enough of being without her, if he couldn't be with her then what was the point in Ratliff being around anymore? He turned around and stormed off back home.

Once he stepped through the door of his apartment, he slammed the door shut. He didn't care if Rocky heard him as he lives across the hall. He went to go smash up his living room, but then realised if anybody comes to see him later, like Ross, Rocky, Riker or Laura, they'll notice and won't rest until Ratliff told them what was the matter. So he calmed himself down before deciding he needed to go to the bathroom.

He stepped into the bathroom where he sighed and all of a sudden the anger just rose back up into him again where he shouted out in anger before throwing everything and smashing things up in the bathroom until everything was on the floor. Once everything was on the floor in the bathroom all smashed up or in one big mess, Ratliff took a deep breath as he knelt down and began to pick it all up. "Ow.." Ratliff hissed in pain, yet he felt better for the pain. He looked down to his finger where he saw it bleeding "Oh great.." Ratliff groaned, looking down to see what made him bleed.

That's when he saw an old razor blade sat on the floor with a drop of blood on it. He cocked his head at it before he automatically just picked it up like it was the first thing that popped into his mind. He looked back to his finger, if that made him feel a little bit better then what would cutting himself bigger make him feel like? The only way to find out is to test it right?

Ratliff got the blade and put it to his arm and cut a big line down it, letting it bleed making him feel like the anger was just leaving him as well as his troubles and worries. Why not make it all go away huh? He then began to cut himself more.

1 for Rydel

2 for Titus

3 for all the happy couples out there with no problems

4 for all the parents with their unborn babies that actually are surviving and not dying in some horrible car crash

5 for the lorry driver who decided it was a fantastic idea to crash into the car

6 for Rocky wanting to stop the freaking car to go for a stupid piss or shit whatever he was going for

7 for Riker being the driver and not moving it out of the way quick enough

8 just for the hell of it

And a couple more just for the people he missed out, even though they have done no wrong to him. Ratliff stopped when he felt his arm bleeding, he then just fell back against the wall and took a deep breath as he let his arm bleed. He then got up off the floor and cleaned everything up. The last thing he had to put away was the razor blades, he picked them up and put them in the top cupboard.

But it wouldn't hurt to keep just one. Right?

**Next: Never Say Never**

**Then: Chapter 11**

**Later: Crazy, Stupid Love**

**After: For The First Time**

* * *

**Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll want to throw more bricks at me at the end of the next chapter. lol**

**PLEASE READ: I have a poll on my account so PLEASE go to it and vote! :) It would mean a lot! :D**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

**(1) How Do I Get There From Here - China Anne McClain **


	10. Never Say Never

**Thank you for 15 reviews! :) Think we can get just as much on this chapter?**

**Remember to listen to the song I put on for this chapter! :) **

**Song: The Fray - Never Say Never**

**Chapter** 10  
_Never Say Never_

* * *

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
Just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while (1)_

* * *

**A Week Later**

Ross and Laura were sat on the beach with Jenny, they had been out near enough the full day seen as though it was a nice day and there was no point in wasting it. Everyone else was off doing stuff anyway, everyone apart from Ratliff as people had noticed. He'd been off a lot lately and everyone was getting worried about him, even the fans they don't even see him everyday. Riker had tried to go see him but he got nothing out of him, neither did Rocky, Ross or Laura. So they just decided to leave him be.

Ross and Laura were sat on the sand together whilst they watched Jenny playing by herself in front of them both when she decided to come waddling over when she basically jumped onto Ross's lap. "Ow.." Ross hissed in pain a bit as he felt Jenny collide with him "you know for a 2 year old, your pretty heavy."

Laura ran her fingers through a couple of strands of Jenny's hair "Well, you know who she gets that from.." Laura said smiling as she looked at Jenny.

Ross sighed but looked away from Laura for a bit before returning too "I know.. But I'm sure she has some of your qualities rather than just Riker's." Ross said, trying to keep himself content.

"Are you kidding me?" Laura asked "for now she doesn't... She's all Riker. She's got the temper of him too. Or maybe that is from me.." She before chuckling a little as well as Ross letting out a small laugh. But she couldn't tell if it was fake or not. She knows it doesn't help talking about Riker around Ross whilst they're dating, but he will go and talk about Jenny right?

Jenny was still sat on Ross's lap when she tried to reach for the bucket next to them. "What are you..?" Ross paused when she saw her reaching for the bucket they'd brought with them. He extended his arm and got the bucket "Sand castle?" Ross asked looking at her. Jenny just nodded. "C'mon then.." Ross got up taking Jenny with him and sat about a metre away from Laura in front of her.

Laura smiled at the sight of both Ross and Jenny getting along. She really didn't think Ross would even attempt to get along with her, seen as though she wasn't his child and he didn't exactly get on with Riker when she was born. Laura didn't know if Riker and Ross would of patched things up by now, but from her point of view they most definitely have patched it all up.

Laura started to turn her head around and look at everyone else who was on the beach for the day when her eyes landed on Ratliff. He was sat on the beach wall looking depressed and sad, which was all he'd ever been like in the past few months which made her sad too. It made everything sad. She was about to turn round to Ross and say she'll be back so she could go see Ratliff, but she was stood when Ratliff pulled up the sleeve to one of his arms and was rubbing his arm, trying to be discrete about it, but he was failing miserably. Laura gasped when she saw all the cuts and bruises on his arms.

Ross looked up to Laura as he heard her gasp. "What's wrong?" Ross asked, leaving Jenny to fill up the bucket with sand. Laura turned her head to Ross with a worried expression "Laura.. What's up?" Ross asked concerned.

"Ratliff... He's sat on the beach wall... and.."

Ross turned tot he beach wall to see Ratliff sat on it pulling his sleeve down, looking around nervously. He looked back to Laura "So? What about him?" He asked "want me to get him over?"

Laura shook her head "No, he had scratches on his arm.. like.. self harm marks.."

"Really?"

"Yes Ross! We need to talk to him!" Laura said about to get up, only to be stopped by Ross. "No." Ross said.

Laura slowly sat back down onto the grass. "Leave him," Ross said, he continued on as Laura went to go say something "after we go home okay? I promise. I won't let any harm come to him. I won't let him do that to himself, okay?"

Laura nodded and sighed, she felt a bit safer about Ratliff now. But not entirely.

Titus and Rydel were out again, but this time Titus had decided to take Rydel somewhere where there would hardly be any people around and if there was then nobody would recognise who they were. As they were walking silence had fell over them and it had done for the past five minutes, he kept on taking quick glances to Rydel before finally speaking "So," He said breaking the silence between them "what do you think of Ratliff?"

Rydel shrugged "He's a nice guy. Least he seems it," Rydel said "I know I can't put a label on him saying he's not after his outburst a few weeks ago. I know he's probably just angry and upset that I can't remember him," She admitted "but it's not nice for me either not knowing who anybody is hardly any more. I can't see no reason as to why me and him were dating before I lost my memory."

"Rydel.. there's something I have to tell you. Your not going to like it." Titus said as he stopped walking, looking at Rydel with worry and regret.

Rydel stopped where she was walking and turned to face him "What is it?" She asked.

"Your telling me you think Ratliff is this great, sweet, kind, gentle guy?" Titus asked.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, from what I've seen from R5 videos and in person. Mainly the videos though."

Titus sighed "That's just an act Rydel.. He's not a nice person."

Rydel cocked her head "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

Titus shook his head "I probably shouldn't tell you.." He said turning around looking away from her, but of course he wasn't frowning. He was grinning kind of as he could slowly feel Rydel falling for his now started up lie. "No," Rydel said "tell me. I need to know. Why isn't he a nice guy?"

Titus put a frown on his face and turned around as he stepped closer to Rydel with about 30 cm separating them both. "He's the reason... that you lost your baby," He said, lying "he beat you until you did lose it. He just told the nurse you were pregnant during the crash so the blame wouldn't fall on him and your brothers would fall the trap too."

Rydel gave Titus a funny look, at first she didn't believe him. But something was pulling her closely to believe him. Ratliff couldn't be capable of something like that.. Could he? "No, your lying.." Rydel said, not wanting to believe it/

"Why would I lie to you Rydel?" Titus asked, with a look that Rydel herself could not deny that he was lying. To her he was telling the truth "I saw it with my own eyes.. I tried to stop him but he.. he knocked me out clean. When I woke up you were on the floor, beaten, bruised.. I had to take you to the hospital. There was no saving that baby," Titus took Rydel by the hands leaving only inches between them "Rydel, I would never dream about lying to you. I love you far too much to do that, I would always protect you and never lay a finger on your pretty little head.. but as for Ratliff.. I'm sorry. He's not who he makes out to be."

Rydel sighed and shut her eyes. She can't believe she fell for Ratliff being the typical nice guy everyone was making him out to be, especially by the videos she saw of him. Man, he was a pretty good god damn actor. She re-opened them, Titus did his best not to grin as he saw the hurt and sadness in Rydel's eyes. "Rydel, I love you more than words can express.. I always have and always will.." He said cupping her face.

Titus then bent down and pressed against Rydel's lips, after a few seconds he deepened it without giving Rydel an option.

After sitting on the beach wall for about half an hour trying to pull himself together, Ratliff finally decided he would go home. Once again taking a short cut. But when he turned the corner he saw Rydel and Titus together again, he couldn't hear them but he knew Titus was telling her something. Something that seemed to be either confusing her or upsetting her. Or it could be bother. He wanted to go over there, but before he got a choice Titus had bent down and kissed Rydel on the lips and deepened it.

That was it for Ratliff, there was an edge he was balancing on and he was just pushed way off it. He then turned around and went the other way home. Titus looked from the corner of his eye as he watched Ratliff walk away, he then shut them and pulled Rydel closer to him as he kissed her. Rydel appeared to be either too confused or upset to be kissing back.

Ross stuck to his word with Laura he made about going round Ratliff's apartment, yes it was nearly night time but it was better now as he was guaranteed Ratliff would be in on his own without any disturbance and Ross could get to the bottom of all this. He was sick and tired of Ratliff being upset and depressed over Rydel, he didn't deserve any of this. Ross had a feeling it had something to do with Titus always taking away the time Ratliff wanted to see Rydel to try help her memory, if it was that Ross was going to have just a little word with Titus. Maybe he'd make him disappear.

But nobody made his best friend sad or depressed to the point where they decided the only way to deal with it was self harming.

Ross got outside to the front of Ratliff's apartment, he was about to knock when he saw the door wasn't shut properly. He shrugged and opened the door, kicking it shut once he was inside the apartment. "RATLIFF WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ross shouted before he jumped across the room and knocked Ratliff to the floor.

He pinned Ratliff's arms above his head, not even caring he was getting his blood onto his hands. Ratliff did his best to wiggle from Ross's grip, but of course with Ross's build he couldn't. Ross put one arm across Ratliff's neck/chest so he could reach Ratliff's hand and take the razor blade out of it. He took it out of his hand and jumped up off the floor. Ratliff just gave up and sat up whilst on the floor. "Okay, explain to me now.. What the fuck is wrong with you dude?" Ross asked.

Ross never got an answer out of Ratliff "Ratliff.. Don't ignore me. Your not dead or deaf." Ross said, raising his voice a little. He took a closer look at Ratliff before he realised that he was crying, which just made Ross feel bad. He sighed before going over to Ratliff and helping him up off the floor, keeping an arm around him as he guided him to the couch and sad him down "Please," Ross said sitting beside him closely "tell me what's wrong."

"I.. I can't keep on continuing without her Ross... Titus.. he keeps on taking her away from me. I swear he's trying to make her forget who I am completely. It's horrible," Ratliff said, wiping his eyes "last week.. I saw them together and he kissed her on the cheek. Then today, I caught him kissing her on the lips and he deepened it. Before that he was telling her something that was confusing her or upsetting.. or better yet both. He's up to something Ross, and I think it's got something to do with getting rid of me."

Ross sighed, feeling the sympathy hit him like a tone of bricks for Ratliff. He honestly didn't know what to do for him but kick the living shit out of Titus, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. That, and he's pretty sure Ratliff would want to be the one to do that, right? Though it wouldn't hurt Ross giving Titus a few words and popping him in the nose.

Ross put his hand on Ratliff's shoulder "Maybe you should talk to Titus and tell him to back off." Ross said, giving him solutions. But he knew Ratliff wasn't going to listen with the state he was in.

Ratliff shook his head "no," Ratliff snapped "it's gone past talking to Titus about this whole thing.. I just want revenge. That's all I want."

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, and what are you going to do?" Ross asked "make out or sleep with someone else?" Ross remarked sarcastically "go for it. I'd like to see how it turns out. No doubt it'll come back and bit you in the ass." Ross knows Ratliff isn't capable of something like that. That, and Rydel wouldn't be particularly bothered as she can't remember Ratliff anyway. Even if he did Rydel would be pretty pissed when she does regain her memory. That's if she does.

Ratliff looked at Ross, with a tiny smile. Ross noticed "Aw no, c'mon dude, I was kidding! Didn't you note the sarcasm?" Ross asked. He then folded his arms "Me and my big fat stupid mouth I should not open any more." Ross said, furious at himself. He can't believe he actually did that. No wonder the R5 fans call him the idiot of the band. Oh yes, that's right ladies and gents he's seen those tweets. He's not THAT much of an idiot.

Ratliff saw how close he and Ross were together, he knows it was a long shot trying to get Ross to get on board with it but he had to try right? After all, Ross was single was he not? Ratliff sighed. He knew he was going to regret doing this.

Ross was taken away from his self-fury when he saw that his and Ratliff's lips almost touched, he put his hands to Ratliff's shoulders and pushed him away "Whoa! Dude! What the fuck?! I never meant me!" Ross yelled standing up and shuddering "seriously. Get your head fucking straight Ratliff your not right in the head lately. I'm not going to do that to Rydel. Or Laura!" Ross said, completely forgetting Ratliff wasn't the one who knew about his and Laura's relationship.

Ratliff was a little taken back. Ross and Laura? He wasn't that surprised but he could of known sooner otherwise he wouldn't of just pulled this stunt! But Ross was right, he really did need to get his head straight. Before Ratliff could get another word in, Ross turned around and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door shut making him jump. Ratliff sighed before putting his head in his hands.

He'd really screwed up.

Laura had just dropped Jenny off at Rocky and Maia's. She thought it would be a good idea for them both to look after Jenny every now again in the next 9 months so they have some kind of experience before their baby is born, right? It wasn't her idea, Rocky just suggested it and Laura was happy enough to do it. Not that she couldn't be bothered looking after Jenny herself, but if it helps Rocky and Maia to become more confident to be parents then whatever. They can have Jenny whenever they like.

Laura walked through the door of her and Riker's apartment and sighed happily. Riker looked up from the sofa and noticed how happy Laura was, he looked at the time seeing how late it was. Remembering this was about the tenth time she'd been doing this, way too often. Something was going on with her. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to her "Why are you spending so much time with Ross?" Riker asked, folding his arms.

Laura looked to Riker "Sorry, can't friends do that?" Laura asked, wiping the smile off her face. What the hell was up with him?

"Yeah, but... when they've had a past relationship that didn't end very well.. kinda strange if you ask me or anyone for that matter." He said, using his hands as weighs.

"Jesus Christ Riker, what the hell is wrong with you? I only just got through the door and it's like I've stabbed you through the stomach."

"Sorry, I just find it weird.."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think it was forbidden for a boyfriend and girlfriend to spend time together!" She accidentally let slip.

Riker's eyes widened "Excuse me?" Riker asked.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Laura said going to go into her room, but was stopped by Riker grabbing her arm and pulling her to him "Ow.." She hissed as she could feel Riker's fingers digging into her arm.

"You and Ross are dating? Again!"

Laura took a deep breath "And what's it got to do with you?" Laura asked, making Riker release her arm. Rather harshly.

"How could you date him again?! Especially after what he did to you! I just don't get it," Riker said "why don't you actually date someone who loves you and won't ever hurt you the way he did?"

Laura rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was bringing this up "Oh, yeah?" Laura asked "like who? Do tell Riker?"

Silence fell between them both, Laura waited there with her arms folded waiting for an answer from him. She was about to walk away when he spoke. "Me."

"What?" Laura said shocked. Before she knew it. Riker had her by the waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. He then pulled away from the kiss leaving Laura stood there shocked "Tell me, do you love him now?" Riker asked "cause I didn't hurt you.. not once. You know that. I would never-"

Riker was cut off when Laura basically threw herself at him and kissed him, this time more passionately and Riker just melted into it wrapping his hands around her. Deepening it.

Ross walked down the hall towards Riker and Laura's apartment, as he said to Laura before he headed to Ratliff that once he had seen him he would go see Laura and tell her what was up with him. But Ross wasn't so sure on telling her about the almost kiss, least not yet anyway. Though, Laura's a pretty understanding person right? She'd understand and not be mad. Right?

He got to the door of the apartment, instead of knocking he decided he would walk straight in. But the door was locked. He tried it again, was still locked. He didn't want to knock incase they were asleep or had fallen asleep, so he decided to look through the letter box. Ross got down on both of his knees and opened up the letter box to their apartment and looked through it where he saw Laura throw herself at Riker and kiss him.. making it turn into some kind of heated passionate make out session. He knew he should of looked away by that point. He stopped watching when they started to strip each other making their way to one of the bedrooms.

Ross shut the letter box and slowly stood up. He knew it was too good to be true for him and Laura to have a good happy relationship. Way too good. Maybe this was why she didn't want anybody to know, cause of.. him. Ross took a deep breath as he could feel all those angry feelings rising up from all them years ago.

Instead, he turned around and left. But not to go home.

Around 10 minutes later Ross found himself walking down the hallway of another apartment building. He stood outside of the door for about a minute before working up the courage to knock on the door loud enough until he heard footsteps coming towards it. He knew he was going to regret this, but so what? Laura's having her fun, why can't he have his?

The door finally opened. "Ross?" Ratliff asked confused "what are y-" Ratliff was cut off when Ross walked into the apartment and pressed his lips against Ratliff's, kicking the door shut so nobody could see them both.

Ross then pulled away from the kiss, grinning down at Ratliff "You know.. about that revenge idea," Ross said with the grin plastered across "I don't think it's quite a bad idea..." He said before kissing him once more. Only for Ratliff to actually kiss back this time.

* * *

**Okay don't start fucking flipping tables and shit, this isn't turning into a Rosslington story, so chill the fuck out. Think of it more of a Rosslington hook-up. I did tell you in this story Raura wasn't going to go smoothly.. Especially now! So no complaining. Okay?**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(1) **The Fray - Never Say Never


	11. Crazy, Stupid, Love

**Originally this was suppose to be a Rated M chapter, but I got lazy cx So.. Sorry about that. Maybe when I feel less lazy I'll write it and add it in, huh? :) **

**REPLIES TO GUEST ACCOUNTS!**

**Guest: "Are you going to make it a Riaura? 'Cause if you're undecided, could you make it a Riaura !" **The couples are decided.. You just won't find them out until the story is over and done with

**RIAURA FAN: **Well, for Riker & Laura you'll have to see for future chapters but I'm not promising anything for Rydel & Ratliff

**(1) R5 - Crazy, Stupid, Love**

**Ross**/_Laura_

**Chapter** 11  
_Crazy, Stupid, Love_

* * *

_Wherever we go, yeah_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_I'm losing all control_  
_Oh oh_  
_Whatever it takes, baby_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_I'm feeling through your bones_  
_Oh oh (1)_

* * *

Ross slowly opened up his eyes only to be blinded by the sun that was peeking through the blinds in his bedroom. He shut his eyes to try get back to sleep when he realised, he doesn't have blinds in his bedroom. Ross shot his eyes back open when he let his eyes wonder around the part of this bedroom he could see, he wasn't going to lie this bedroom was pretty familiar. Slowly Ross took a peek underneath the bed sheets only to find he was naked, that's when he noticed an arm flopped over him.

Oh no.

Ross turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder to see who was in the bed with him when he saw the top of brown hair, but it was way too light for it to be Laura's. That, and if it was Laura... wouldn't he be the one with his arm around her? Ross then moved which caused the other person to stir in their sleep, when he got a good look at who it was everything from last night hit him like a tone of bricks.

Laura and Riker.

Ross and Ratliff.

Ross covered his eyes with both of his hands.

Ratliff opened his eyes when he felt someone moving in his bed, he rubbed both of his eyes and looked beside him where he saw Ross laid next to him with his hands over his face. Ratliff sighed "Please, tell me you're in my bed because you refused to sleep on the couch.." Ratliff said groggily.

"If it helps you sleep at night... then yes."

Ratliff was about to yell about how it could of happened when he remembered everything and the reason why. Which made him calm down a little bit and his mind at rest. Least they both chose to do it and they both weren't drunk. He sighed "So," Ratliff said "what erm.. what are you going to do about Laura?" Ratliff asked, even though it wasn't the first thing that was on Ross's mind right now.

Ross took his hands away from his face and shrugged "I don't know," He said "what are you going to do about Titus?"

Ratliff shrugged "I don't know," Ratliff said with a sigh "Rydel's going to eventually remember me right? So it's all going to crash back down on him eventually."

"Yeah," Ross said as he turned on his side facing Ratliff "but with the way Titus is going he's probably going to make Rydel completely forget who you are! You have to do something."

Ratliff gave Ross a look "Well you have to do something about Laura."

"I am."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Let her have her fun," Ross said with a grin "that way I get the pleasure of telling her I already knew."

Ratliff sighed "You know, karma is going to come back and bite you so hard on the ass."

Ross just laughed and laid on his back again "Yeah, I know.." Ross said, letting a little bit of silence fall over them both "but it'll be worth it.."

"I don't think it will.."

Ross turned his head and saw the worried concerned look Ratliff was giving him. So what if this was going to come back and get him? It would have to get Laura first right? After all, she is the cause of this. Or is it Riker? He can't really decide. So it would have to get them two first before it got him. I mean c'mon... What's the worst that could happen to him? He'd lose Laura as a girlfriend? Well he doesn't really care about that anymore. That's the worst that'll happen to him and he doesn't care. Or it could be the fact that Riker hates him.

Again.

Still doesn't care about that anymore.

He was literally laughing, there was nothing that was going to harm him by the outcome of all this.

Ross sighed "Do you.. do you think it's a good idea if we continue this little 'thing' we have going on at the moment?" Ross asked. Hopefully he would say yes, there was no way he was going to let Laura continue her fun without him having any. Yes, he said that he has the fun of telling Laura that he already knew when she tells him.. but c'mon. He needs more than that, right?

"What?"

"Think about it.. Titus is having his fun with Rydel.. Laura's having her fun.. Where's ours?" Ross asked, even though the question never had to be answered. As Ratliff went to go answer, Ross stopped him "No. Shush. Rydel isn't going to remember you if Titus keeps on doing what he is doing.. Just trust me.. With my help.. I promise you she will remember and he'll be long gone."

"What? I'll be like 'so long'?"

Ross glared at Ratliff "Wow dude. You know I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me? Ross, if anything your going to get us into more trouble."

"No, I'm not, I promise this will stop, but trust me. I promise I will- we will... expose Titus to Rydel for who he really is and everyone else. We just need someone else to help.."

"Dude, if this is going to continue I'm not making it a three way."

Ross slapped Ratliff across the head "Not like that!" He raised his voice "I meant to help us get rid of Titus."

"Jesus," Ratliff said "you sound like Vanessa. Except you know.. she uses the term 'help to get rid of Ross'. I should know, you had me pretend to be on her side at one point to see what she was up to. I swear to god sometimes you are both as bad as each other. Your like soul mates. You know, if you put aside the fact she wants to kill you."

That only got Ratliff another slap across the head. Ratliff knew how much Ross hated the women and yet he chose to wind Ross up by saying stuff like this. Though, Ross wouldn't mind seeing the dead body of Vanessa Marano. Is that too harsh? Probably. But who cares right? If anybody had the idea of what she's been trying to put him through then they'd understand fully.

"Ratliff.. just say an answer... yes or no?" Ross asked "it's not like we're going to be dating is it? More like.. think of it more as friends with benefits. Cause that's what it basically is." Ross said before looking at Ratliff dead in the eyes for an answer.

Ratliff went to go say something, but he didn't. Instead he just nodded. "Okay, fine.. I'm in."

Ross smiled with satisfaction and Ratliff could see that clearly. Something inside Ratliff was telling him that Ross was turning into something he's not.. which made him a little bit worried for him. He understands that a broken heart can make you do strange things. Ross turned over in the bed and grabbed his phone to check a text he'd received before going back to sleep whilst Ratliff just continued to look at him with concern, now that he wasn't.

Ratliff couldn't help but think Ross was turning into a hazard to himself.

Laura lifted up her head to see where the hell she was, she knew she was in someone's arms she just wasn't sure who's. When she looked she saw a blonde blob of hair, so obviously it was Ross. Right?

She lifted one of her arms and rubbed her eyes as her vision had gone a little bit blurry in which she saw she was in Riker's room rather than Ross's. And the person was Riker. Her eyes widened as she began to think how she even ended up here when everything came back to her last night.

Why the hell did she do that for? She knew no good would come from it. What if Ross would of walked in?

Oh my god Ross. He said he was going to come back last night to tell her everything what was wrong with Ratliff. Uh-oh.

Laura sneakily climbed out of the bed before she grabbed her stuff off the floor and ran into her own room. Once she was in clean clothes, Laura grabbed her phone and began to text Ross.

_Hey Ross. Did you come by the apartment last night?_

**No, I was too busy with Ratliff. He was upset so I thought it was best I stay with him. Why?**

_Just wondering, I fell asleep that's all so I wouldn't of heard the door and I don't want to ask Riker because he's asleep in bed. So I thought I'd text you and ask. Anyway, I'll see you later._

**Okay see ya.**

Laura sighed with relief before she put her phone down on her bedside table and laid back. Everything was okay. Ross didn't have to know about this did he? Besides it was only a one off and wasn't going to happen again. This happens all the time with couples.. well not all the time. Just some times.

Right?

Rydel sat at home with Maia and Jenny at Rocky's, Rocky wasn't in as Maia had sent him out to go get a couple of things. So it was just Rydel, Maia and Jenny sat on the couch watching TV. Maia kept taking sneaky glances over to Rydel as she had a plan to try get Rydel to regain her memory, hopefully it would work but it might not. Maia picked up the TV remote "I'm going to put Disney Channel on, just for Jenny's sake." Maia said with a small smile and Rydel just nodded.

Maia turned over the TV channel and saw that a re-run of Austin & Ally was on. It wasn't a strike of luck, Maia did it on purpose. She'd checked. Rydel cocked her head as she watched the TV screen "Oh my god, it's Laura!" Rydel said "and... the other one.. I can't remember.."

Maia nodded "It is," She said "this is Austin & Ally. The show Ross and Laura both starred on. It's good." Maia figured she would help Rydel try to remember Ross first before she moved on to Riker and Ratliff as it was easier to remember Ross as he was in more things then them two.

They watched the entire episode of Austin & Ally, it was Chapters & Choices so hopefully it would kick start a memory for Rydel when Ross and Laura kissed as Austin and Ally at the end of the episode. The episode finished and went to the adverts "So,did you like it?" Maia asked.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, it's funny and great," Rydel said "I still have no idea who Ross is though.." She said with a small frown.

"Um, Teen Beach Movie!" Maia said smiling, lifting Jenny off her lap and putting her next to Rydel "it's got Ross in it. It has singing, dancing in it.. So it'll entertain Jenny as well as us. And it's got me in it.. Obviously as you can see by the cover." Maia said as she grabbed the DVD from the cabinet and showed Rydel.

Rydel looked at it for a moment before nodding, telling her to put it in. Maia put it into the DVD player and pressed player and it began to play.

They watched the whole entire movie when they got to the park after Mack and Brady get out of the other world they were sent in, so right now they were in the middle of the ocean. That's when Rydel started giggling a little bit, Maia lifted the remote and paused the DVD and looked at Rydel. "What is it?" Maia asked, hopefully.

Rydel sighed as she stopped giggling "In Puerto Rico, when you and Ross were filming this... I remember Rocky and Ross going into the water and they had that shark encounter. Oh my god, Ross crapped himself so much!" Rydel said with small laughter.

Maia's eyes widened and she smiled "Rydel!" Maia said "Oh my god! Do you remember anything more of Ross?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? He's my little brother," Rydel said looking away from her. Rydel's eyes then widened and she smiled "Oh my god! Ross! I remember everything about him!"

"Do you remember Riker and Ratliff?" Maia asked.

"Who?" Rydel asked.

Maia nodded "Okay, let's get started on them then.. Shall we?" Maia asked as she opened up the lid of the laptop that was on the coffee table. Rydel looked at the laptop where she noticed that Maia already had everything prepared. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Maia truly did want her to remember this Riker and... Ratliff.

She frowned at the thought of him. Maia looked at Rydel and saw the frown on her face "What's wrong?" Maia asked.

Rydel shook her head and put a small smile on "Nothing, I just feel bad I can remember everyone but them two." Rydel lied. It wasn't an entire lie, she did feel bad she couldn't remember them both. Well, she use to feel bad she couldn't remember Ratliff but now she's glad. Especially after what Titus told her about him.

Maia wasn't convinced but she turned to the laptop and clicked play for the Loud music video, even though it wasn't going to help much.. it did have a few moments where Rydel was with Ratliff and Riker. All she knows is that her best bet is the R5 TV's, but knowing Maia her luck would end up being the Loud video and Pass Me By.

She hit the play button. Maia noticed how Rydel either tensed or looked away when she saw a clip of Ratliff and Rydel, looked away or looked like she was going to cry. Maia went to go say something, but the video finished and Rydel told her to put the next one on. So she did. Maia stopped the Pass Me By video as soon as she saw a tear come down Rydel's face "Jenny," Maia said "why don't you go into the room you were in last night and find me that drawing you made you wanted to show me?" Jenny nodded before she got off the couch and went into the room.

Maia waited until she was gone before looking at Rydel "Rydel. What's wrong?" Maia asked "don't lie to me. Just tell me."

Rydel took a deep breath "I was out with Titus the other day," Rydel said wiping her eyes "and he told me something about Ratliff of what he did to me before I lost my memory. And.. it was horrible. He witnessed it all."

"What.. What did he do to you?" Maia asked. Surely Titus wouldn't lie about something like that, Maia has known nobody in her life to lie about something of what she thinks it is.

"He use to.. abuse me. He's the reason I lost the baby. Not because of the crash because of him, he just told the nurses I was pregnant during the crash." Rydel said as her voice shook a little.

Maia's mouth dropped open. Why would Ratliff even think about doing something like that to Rydel? So it is true about how looks can be deceiving. Maia got up off the couch "I'll be back in a minute." Maia said before she stormed out of the apartment, shut the door, went across the hall and began to bang down Ratliff's door until he answered. "Ratliff! Get this door open now!" Maia yelled.

Ratliff walked out of his bedroom and sighed. He didn't know what the hell Maia wanted, but she just woke him up after being asleep again for the past 2 hours and if she ended up waking Ross.. then the world would probably implode and everyone would die. He gradually made his way over the door and opened it.

Which he soon regretted.

The moment the door was opened he was greeted by several slaps from Maia across the face, head and arms. Ratliff managed to move his arms by grabbing Maia's wrists to stop her from hitting him anymore "Okay Maia, what the fuck have I done to you?!" Ratliff asked, raising his voice. Seen as though he didn't want the whole corridor knowing he kicked the door shut so they couldn't be heard. Only by Ross if he woke, which he doesn't think is going to happen.

"You! You abused Rydel! She told me! She told me you use to hit her and you're the reason she lost the baby!" Maia said, her voice raised angrily.

"Excuse me?" Ratliff asked "who on earth told you this?!" he asked, getting angry himself. Who on earth would even say such a thing? He wouldn't dare even think about hurting a hair on Rydel's head or any girls for that Maia. That's when he realised how tight he was holding onto Maia, so he let go of her "sorry.." He said.

Maia rubbed her wrists where Ratliff had hold of them "Rydel told me, whilst she was crying," Maia said "oh and FYI, she remembers Ross now thanks to me. She told me when I was trying to get her to remember you and Riker."

Ratliff folded his arms "And who told Rydel if she can't remember me?" Ratliff asked, even though he didn't need the answer. He knew exactly who and once Maia told him he was going to find him and kill him. Not so much kill him, but throwing him in front of an oncoming lorry or train would hurt him a little bit right?

"It was Titus."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Why? It should be you who is killed not him!"

"Maia! Do you honestly think I would hurt Rydel in that way?" Ratliff asked "when would I ever have the time too anyway if I wanted too? We're always so busy with interviews, concerts, tours, band practice and if we're not doing that we're always spending the day together with her family and you. Then when we get home, which is late, we're always too tired to do anything so we go to bed. So tell me Maia, where's the time for me to hurt her?" Ratliff asked.

At that point Maia just stayed silent. She didn't know what to say as it came into light that Ratliff wouldn't even hurt anybody like that. But by the look of his face it looked like he could hurt Titus in that way. She then sighed "But... Why would Titus lie to Rydel like that?" Maia asked "he's suppose to care for her.."

"Yes. Exactly that Maia! He cares about her! He wants her to himself, so he's been spending so much time with her too the point she'll believe anything he says. If he told her Ross was the smartest person ever to walk the earth he'd believe her she's that gullible to him!"

"That's a little harsh to say about Ross.."

"Yes.. but it's true."

Maia shook her head as the conversation was going completely off topic "Right, so we've made it clear Titus is lying about who you are to Rydel with nothing you can do about it."

"That's Maia you keep putting me down even more that's great." Ratliff said with sarcasm.

"Sorry," She said "anyway, this is where I come in.." She paused "I'll make sure to keep Rydel away from Titus as much as possible. I promise."

Ratliff nodded "Thank you Maia."

Maia smiled at him "I'll see you later." She said exiting the room to go back over to Rydel.

Riker woke up and felt around the bed to find Laura gone. He opened up his eyes to see his bedroom door was wide open. He sighed and rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed and putting on some clothes. He walked out of his bedroom and into Laura's where he found her... packing? "Laura," Riker said "why are you packing?" He asked confused.

Laura looked at Riker, sending him a glare, she ignored him and returned to doing what she was doing. Riker rolled his eyes "Oh, the silent treatment, I see how it is," Riker said as he leaned against the door "you know.. you can't give me the silent treatment forever. Right?"

Laura threw what was in her hand into the suitcase she was packing "Oh trust me I can Riker," Laura said, seeming agitated and angry "and if you must know.. I am packing because I am leaving."

"Why are you leaving? You have no reason to."

"Yes I do, I can't let what happened yesterday happen again Riker," Laura said, sitting on the bed next to the case and zipped it up "I love Ross with all my heart and I can't believe I let myself do that to him... AGAIN."

"Exactly Laura, you did it again to him," Riker said coming into the room "so if you really did love Ross.. you wouldn't of done that. Need I remind you are the one who came onto me first. I didn't do anything for you too.. I was just simply explaining how I wouldn't hurt you if I was angry.. ever. Then - oh - you throw yourself at me and kiss me! You can't blame it on being drunk can you? Cause you were as sober as anybody could be."

Laura looked up at Riker with a glare and stayed silent with nothing to say, which Riker just took it as satisfaction. She then stood up and grabbed the end of her suitcase which had everything of her and Jenny's in "I was caught up in the moment, there.." Laura said as she made her way towards the door.

"What moment?" Riker asked confused "there was no romance there for you to do what you did.. so obviously you still have feelings for me and don't love Ross as much as you claim too."

At that point Laura stopped what she was doing and turned to Riker "What would you even know about how I feel?" Laura asked.

"I can see it in your eyes Laura, the way you look at him.. there's not that much love there. Maybe enough to have a fling of some sort, but not enough to actually love, love him.." Riker said as he walked up close to her, not leaving much room between them both. Laura looked away from him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Laura looked up to Riker, but she didn't say anything to him. She stayed silent. Riker just scoffed "That's what I thought," He said "so tell me.. did you feel anything last night?"

Laura couldn't even believe she was doing this, which was why she let tears fall down her face. She nodded. Riker smiled in satisfaction as he brought up Laura's face and kissed her on the lips. Laura put her hands on her shoulders, but she pulled away after a couple of seconds "I love Ross too.." Laura said, it coming out as a whisper.

Riker sighed "You know what they say Laur," Riker said "two's always better than one.."

Laura looked up to Riker in disbelief. She shook her head "No," She said "I can't. I don't want to do that to him.. He'll be crushed if he found out."

"Who said he had to find out?" Riker asked before he kissed Laura again. This time Laura melted into the kiss.

Not even caring about what she was going to do.

* * *

**I'd update again later today, but I have no more chapters written out cx Sorry! Maybe next week-end I might double update! :)**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**(1) R5 - Crazy, Stupid Love**


	12. For The First Time

**I think most of the guest account replies are pretty harsh this time. Sorry but these type of reviews just piss me off and make me not want to write. ESPECIALLY when your complaining about what's going on in the story, about the pairing and about the hook ups and stuff. Fair enough a lot of people get hate for their stories.. but if you like the story and complain about something that's happening.. then what;s the point? ESPEICALLY WHEN IT SAYS IN THE SUMMERY OF THE STORY ****_THERE'S A HOOK UP_****. I think it was pretty clear from the start that it ****_wasn't_**** going to be a girl/boy couple. It's not like Ross & Ratliff are dating in this story anyway.. THEY'RE NOT. How many times do I have to get it through most of your fucking thick skulls... HOOK UP not RELATIONSHIP there's a very big fucking difference you know. If your a fucking fuck tard and don't know the difference between the both of them... LOOK IT UP.**

**Jesus fucking Christ it's not hard people.**

**Guest account replies:**

**Riaura Fan: **Okay listen to me... listen to me closely. I can do what the fuck I want with Riaura/Raura okay. I don't care if it wasn't a good introduction and I don't care if it seemed like Riker forced her. I. DO. NOT. CARE. It's how the story is going to go okay? If you don't like it then tough shit.

**questions: **Yes, I AM a Riaura shipper... Why? **(- ONLY guest review that didn't tick me off congrats girl - or boy-)**

**Delaney: **Look, I'll add Raura if I want okay. I'm not a Raura shipper okay? So it might not seem likely for Raura anyway. (*SPOILER*) In fact, any couple with Ross in doesn't seem likely at the way this story is going.

**Guest: **You know what, Fuck off. if you don't like the fact Ross and Ratliff hooked up I don't give two shades of shit if you don't like it. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

***Takes a deep breath* Sorry to start on a angry note.. but hey-ho you get people who piss you off. I know I sound like a right bitch when I start off most of my stories but I promise you I am NOT like this in anyway in real life or on Twitter.. seriously. Ask any of the people I tweet on Twitter the most, I'm genuinely a nice person :)**

**On another note, who saw R5's cover of "Girls" by the 1975! I've never listened to the original song but OH MY GOSH THEIR COVER IS SO GOOD AND CATCHY I JUST /.**

**Anyway, I'm going to let you all read now! :)**

* * *

**(1) The Script - For The First Time**

* * *

**Chapter** 12  
_For The First time_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_  
_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got into this mad situation,_  
_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_  
_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got into this mess_  
_Is it god's test?_  
_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best (1)_

* * *

A few weeks had passed, Ross and Ratliff were still hooking up, Riker and Laura were still going behind Ross's back and Maia was trying her best to keep Titus away from Rydel. Yet somehow everything felt like it was perfect, when in fact it was like a ticking time bomb. Only a matter of time before everything exploded and destroyed everything. Because no doubt that was bound to happen, wasn't it?

For a chance - instead of Ross suggesting it - Laura thought it would be a nice idea if her and Ross go out for the night on a date or something like that. Oh how Ross was desperate to make a remark, but he kept it too himself. He could always let it out later right? He sighed as he looked at Laura who was sat across the table from him, she just avoided eye contact with him. Not all the time, just sometimes. Obviously the guilt was eating her alive.

Ross couldn't help but smirk, he covered up the smirk by making it look like a smile "So how's it living with Riker?" Ross asked as he leaned on the table.

Laura's head immediately shot up at those words "What? Why?" Laura asked, getting defensive a little bit. Maybe she just wasn't use to doing stuff like this, maybe that's why she felt like everyone knew and people were watching her.

"Because, I just want to know. I lived with him once. The only reason you live with him is because of Jenny. Am I right?"

Laura nodded with a smile "Yeah of course it is. It's great living with Riker. He's kind, caring and understanding so it's a whole lot easier."

"Oh I bet it is.." Ross said with the grin on his face, which Laura was mistaking for smile. Ross looked at Laura as she played with her hair a little bit when she accidentally uncovered a fresh love bite. Which definitely was not from Ross at all. If they make out, he never goes near her neck. The only time he goes near her neck is when.. yeah. And he is absolutely sure he hasn't done any of that with her lately. For at least 2 or 3 weeks now. The only person he has done it with in the past 2 - 3 weeks is Ell, and only when he caught Riker and Laura together or when Ratliff caught Rydel and Titus.

Goes to prove how much time the four of them spend time with one another.

Instead of confronting Laura and asking about it now, he just decided to leave it. He had to remember that when Laura had the decency to tell him about her little love affair, he got the pleasure of telling her he already knew. He just smiled at Laura before finishing off his drink "Shall we go home now?" Ross asked.

Laura nodded "Sure."

Ross walked Laura all the way to the front of her front door of the apartment she shared with Riker. They talked for a little while outside the apartment, like tomorrow night and how everyone is suppose to be going to Stormie's for dinner. Which is a kind of thing they do either monthly or weekly, lately it's been weekly. But it could change any moment. Ross sighed "Well, I better get going," Ross said "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Laura said, standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips "I love you."

Ross just smiled "Back at you," Ross said "bye." he waved, pretending to walk off.

Once the door was shut and locked, Ross walked back to the front door. He got down on his knees and pushed the letter box open to see if anything was going on, by the looks of it Laura was on her way to bed, she was going to go in her room but Riker came out of it from putting Jenny to bed, he kissed Laura in the lips and pulled her into his room. Ross sighed once again, letting the letterbox fall shut.

To Ratliff's he goes.

Ross got to Ratliff's house, he just casually walked through the door as if it was his own home and let the door fall shut on it's own. He sighed and opened out his arms seeing Ratliff sat on the couch "Girlfriends, wonderful aren't they."

"I wouldn't know," Ratliff said looking over the back of the couch to him "I don't have one any more for the time being. Why? What did Laura do now?" Ratliff asked.

"I look through the letter box.. saw what I basically see every time I'm outside the door and looking through the letter box after dropping her home. The thought of them doing whatever they are doing right now just.." Ross shuddered, making a shivering noise.

Ratliff got up off the sofa and walked round the back to where Ross was "Well, just calm down about it. What happened to you having your own fun remember?"

Ross smiled "Oh yeah.. forgot about that." He said, pulling Ratliff closer to him, kissing him on the lips.

Ratliff deepened the kiss as he let his hands go round Ross's neck and Ross's hand just stayed down at Ratliff's waist, clutching onto his shirt tighter as the kiss became more heated and Ross slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ratliff dropped his hands down from his neck down to the rim of Ross's shirt, tugging at it as they made out passionately in the middle of the floor, Ross almost going back onto the sofa. Ross ran his hands through Ratliff's hair softly at first, but it just got rougher and rougher as he got more and more impatient. "Just take it off."

As Ratliff pulled off Ross's shirt, the front door opened up to Ratliff's apartment and both of them just froze in the kiss, whilst Ratliff was in mid way of pulling up his shirt. The pair of them stayed like that for about 3 seconds before pulling away and looking over to the door slowly.

Where they saw Rocky with an unreadable expression on his face.

Ratliff let go of Ross's shirt as he realised he was still pulling it up, well froze pulling it up. Ross took a deep breath and stood up straight, putting his hand on Ratliff's shoulder "Well, I think the um.. snake poison is.. um.. gone now. You can thank me later.. Bye guys!" Ross said going to the door, but Rocky shut it before Ross could leave.

"Snake bite really?" Rocky asked, folding his arms. Ross nodded.

"C'mon Ross, I know I'd try to cover up for us but snake bite is just... stupid." Ratliff said.

Rocky took a deep breath himself "Okay, so.. I'm going to pray like the most religious person in the world right now and how you guys have some kind of explanation to this. Hoping it's not something stupid and it's not what I think it is.."

"I.. I wanna say yes... but I'm gonna have to say no.." Ross said, taking a seat down on the sofa because no doubt Rocky was going to have to want some kind of talk with him and Ratliff.

Rocky looked at Ratliff and moved his head, telling Ratliff to sit down with Ross. Once the pair of them were seated, Rocky went over and stood in front of them. Folding his arms "I want an explanation.. and I want it now."

"Okay," Ross sighed "so.. I'm dating Laura as you all know.. and um... basically I caught her and Riker at it with one another, but they don't know I know they're still going behind my back. So I decided I wanted revenge on them. But before that happened I got it into this ones mind," He said patting Ratliff's back "that it was okay for him to get his revenge on Titus and Rydel because he caught them both kissing in the park."

"But Rydel's got memory loss.. she's going to be gullible to people." Rocky said.

"Tell him that!" Ross said.

"Need I remind you your the one who started this thing off.." Ratliff said, seen as though it looked like Ross was trying to get all the blame on him.

"Right, Ross.. I can understand why you would want to do it," Rocky started "but.. Ratliff.. I don't understand why you would."

"Oh wow.. Seems fair.." Ratliff said sarcastically, sinking into his sofa.

Ross looked from Ratliff to Rocky "Your.. Your not going to tell anybody are you?" Ross asked nervously.

Rocky looked from both of the boys, deciding whether he was going to or not. He could see the fear on their faces, in which they should be feared if Rocky knows something like this as he is unpredictable at keeping secrets. You never know when he could blow it.

"No," Rocky said "I'm not," which started to give Ross and Ratliff hope "cause I think I could have my own fun with this.." Rocky said with a grin.

And at that moment.. Ross and Ratliff realised they were both doomed.

* * *

_But we both know how,_  
_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,_  
_When you pick yourself up,_  
_You get kicked to the dirt,_

_Trying to make it work but,_  
_Man, these times are hard (1)_

* * *

**_Short chapter I know cx but in the future there are longer chapters coming! I promise! :)_**

**_12 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

**(1) The Script - For The First Time **


	13. Alive

**At least MOST of you are understanding after that little rant I had in the last chapter :)**

**Oo! Before I get on with answering Guest Reviews can I ask the Guest accounts to PLEASE put their name so I know who I'm replying too? Okay thanks.**

**Guest account replies:**

**Guest: "Update" **I appreciate you reviewing, but please can you try to comment MORE on the chapter rather than telling me to "update"? Cause, I find it annoying as hell when people just tell me "Update"

**Guest: "This story is great but when I saw what you wrote about you can write about raura and riaura how ever u want...is a good point cause it's your story but everyone has there own the story is very awesome !" **THANK YOU! At least someone understands :)

**Guest: "I just love this story, even if it get's too fluffy for me. But i don't care, i love it. Keep it up;-)." **Haha, well.. trust me.. this story isn't going to get fluffy with romance. It isn't that type of story lol. But if you've been reading my stories ever since last year then you'll know my stories are either boy/boy, tragic, full of death and..yeah. I just can't seem to go a story without ANYONE dying! But who knows? Maybe this story might have a happy ending :) For everyone else.. maybe not one person ;)

**isaOMG: **Aww thank you! I try my best cx

**R5Lover: **Thank you! :) Appreciate the review, but can you try to comment MORE on the chapter?

**Riaura Fan: **Well, maybe next time when you review you should put "your driving me nuts" and maybe then I won't take it the wrong way lol. Aww thank you! :) & I don't know where I got the "starting-each-chapter-with-a-song-from" hehe. cx & YES OMG I KNOW! I didn't put it as a book, someone made it into a book for me without me even knowing lol they just PM'd me and told me and I had a spaz attack on Twitter.

* * *

**That review ACTUALLY reminds me lol **

**Did you guys EVER read my story "110 Floors High"? Well if you did.. SOMEONE MADE IT INTO A BOOK AND I'M SCREAMING. I put the link up in my profile where you can see & buy it if you want! :) Like omfg, when I started FanFiction a year ago I didn't actually think this would happen I**

**Song For The Chapter: **_One Direction - Alive_

**Chapter 13 Starring:**

Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Titus Makin, Maia Mitchell, Stormie Lynch, Mark Lynch, Ryland Lynch & Jenny Lynch

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**_Alive_

_My mother told me I should go and get some therapy  
I asked the doctor, "Can you find out what is wrong with me?  
I don't know why I wanna be with every girl I meet.  
I can't control it.  
Yeah, I know it's taking over me.  
I'm going crazy.  
Can't contain it.  
So tell me just what I should do?" (1)_

* * *

Everyone was preparing themselves to go round Stormie's for the night. Yes, Rocky had stuck to his word and didn't tell anybody about Ross and Ratliff, but he did make sarcastic comments or subtle hints to people that just completely pissed them off. But hey.. he's Rocky Lynch.. what are you going to do with him? He's nothing BUT sarcastic and witty.

The one thing Ratliff wasn't looking forward about tonight was that Titus was going to be tagging along, which he wasn't most please about. He doesn't need Titus filling up Rydel's head with even more shit that he's put up in there. He knows Maia has been doing her best to keep Rydel away from Titus, but there's not much a pregnant girl can do to keep a man - who is capable of god knows what - away from someone.. can they?

Luckily for Ratliff when he was freaking out Ross, Rocky and Maia were all there and managed to calm him down before they all had to head round to Stormie's house.

When they got there the table was all set out and waiting for them all to sit down, so once everyone was there and dinner was ready they all went into the dining room and sat down Mark, Stormie, Rydel, Titus (which Ratliff could basically feel Titus's soul melt away as he glared at him), Ryland, Laura, Jenny, Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Maia and Rocky. Rocky was facing directly at Ross and Ratliff which gave him even more pleasure in this.

"Aw, surprise, surprise, Ross and Ratliff are sat next to each other." Rocky said as he sat down at the table, just smirking over at them whilst they were basically tearing out Rocky's soul with their eyes. But Rocky's comment only made him get confuse looks from everyone on the table "What?" Rocky asked looking at everyone "they're best friends guys, of course they are going to be sitting next to each other. Not like they're anything more. Sheesh guys."

Ross just shook his head and put his forehead so it was resting on his hand. It had only been five minutes and already he was tired of Rocky being there.

Stormie slowly looked away from Rocky and over to where Laura was with Jenny "Laura, Riker, if Jenny gets tired, I turned Ross's old room into a room for her." She said, given it was late so there was a chance she could get tired.

"Why my room?" Ross asked "you could of went for Rocky or Riker's but you chose mine."

"I'm sorry Ross, would you rather your only niece sleep on the floor and be cold?" Stormie asked. At that point Ross just shut up, "That's what I thought. Now eat."

Ross looked from his Mom, to his food and then at Jenny who was sat next to him. He gave her a small smile before going to eat his food. It was weird, he would of thought Riker would of been sitting next to Jenny and not him. Strange.

For some odd reason, everything was just an awkward silence and tense as everyone ate. Not a single word was said to anyone. Just completely awkward and nobody could even figure out why. Maybe it was because of the thing between Ross and Ratliff that Rocky knew and everyone could tell something was up with the three of them? Probably, probably not.

Rocky looked around as everyone was eating, including himself, he didn't like how everything was tense and awkward. He let his eyes fall on Ross and Ratliff again, he just smirked to himself.

Time to have some fun.

"Hey, do you guys remember our two friends Max and Andrew from Colorado?" Rocky asked, directing the question to his parents, Ryland, Ross, Riker and Rydel.

All of them either nodded or said 'yes/yeah' when Rocky asked the question, they waited for Rocky to explain further to why he had asked the question. "You know they both came out gay together and are dating," Rocky said, making Ross drop his fork and glare at him "or are they hooking up? I can never remember." he said, smiling to Ross as he ate some more of his food. He finished "Say Ross, why do you look like your going to kill me?" Rocky asked, leaning against the table a little.

If anything,this just made Ross feel like grabbing Rocky and throwing him into the next on coming lorry on the highway. He could literally feel himself almost shaking. Ross just shrugged, keeping his anger and annoyance inside "I'm just shocked that's all," Ross said, as his voice cracked. And it was a noticeable crack as well "but not surprised it's coming from your mouth, Rocky."

Rocky looked away from Ross and too the rest of the table "I mean, I get where Ross is coming from.. it was a shock for me too when Max told me. I mean, they were such good friends and had known each other for forever so it was the last thing on my mind that would ever happen to the likes of them too," Rocky continued on "then it got me thinking.. imagine if it was Ross and Ratliff instead."

As them last words came out of Rocky's mouth, Ratliff found himself choking on what he was eating. But not that bad. Riker looked at Ratliff and patted his back as he choked on what he was eating. Ratliff gave Riker a thumbs up telling him he was okay, Riker stopped and looked back at Rocky whilst Ratliff mentally ran a machete through Rocky's spline.

A little while passed and everyone was done, right now they were all just talking about random things when they came onto the subject of movies and TV shows. It was absolutely fine because it appeared that Rocky had forgotten about making Ross and Ratliff's life like a nightmare in front of people. Especially people who could kill them on the spot.

Or so they thought.

"You know it was late at night one night, I was watching TV and this movie came on.. it was very disturbing.. maybe it was because of the scene it was showing when I flicked onto the channel." Rocky said, making a disgusted face.

"What movie was it?" Riker asked.

"Brokeback Mountain?" Rocky again the glares from Ross and Ratliff returned.

"Dude! No wonder you were disturbed!" Ryland said.

Laura leaned on the table a little bit as she looked at Rocky "You know Rocky," Laura said "I'm not one to judge but.. this is like the 7th time you have made a comment or mentioned something that has to do with being gay.."

Ratliff looked from Laura and to Rocky, this seemed like his chance to show everyone that nothing was wrong "Yeah Rocky, are you trying to tell us something?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes at Ratliff. He saw how it was now. Which gave him even more pleasure "Actually yes," Rocky said looking over to Ross and Ratliff "just everyone's too dumb to even figure out what's going on around them."

"What are you talking about?" Maia asked, looking at Rocky.

Rocky looked at Maia, at Ross and Ratliff and sighed "I don't know.." Rocky said, before letting the silence wash over everyone and the relief over Ross and Ratliff.

He let the silence fall for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Anyone seen the movie Friends with Benefits?" Rocky asked.

At that point, Ross dropped his head and hit it off the table, just leaving his head there on the table. He was 100 and 10 percent done with his brother Rocky Mark Lynch. Rydel looked at Ross as he hit his head off the table "Are you okay there Ross?" She asked.

"Just peachy Rydel.." Ross said, with his head still on the table "just peachy." He sighed.

Through everyone's eyes on the table, apart from Rocky and Ratliff, Ross looked completely fed up with his life. Riker looked down at him "Are you sure?" Riker asked "You don't look it."

"Nobody asked your back stabbing ass to speak." Ross snapped at him, taking everyone back.

Ross didn't even realise that everyone was giving him a funny look or a look of confusion at him after the little out burst until he lifted his head up and saw. He didn't even say anything. All he did was shrug and stand up "You know what I mean Riker," Ross said looking down to him "don't think I don't know.. because I do.." Ross glared at Riker, turning around and leaving the room.

All eyes then fell on Riker. Riker looked at everyone, he himself was confused so he just shrugged "Beats me.. I don't know what I've done." Riker said, turning back round properly on the table.

After dinner was over and everyone had gone home, or was going home, Ryland was sat outside on the porch steps on the phone talking to Savannah. He was talking whilst looking at everyone leaving, he saw how Titus was just hanging about in his car on the sidewalk which made him a little bit suspicious. It looked like he was waiting for everyone else to leave.

Rocky, Rydel and Maia went off in their car, Riker, Laura and Jenny in the other and Ross and Ratliff in Ratliff's car. That's when Titus left. But he never went in his home direction. Titus turned around on the road and went the opposite way.

Ryland stood up as he watched Titus go somewhere different as to where he saw he was going. "Savannah? I'm going to have to call you back..." Ryland said before hanging up. He then went back into his house.

Something wasn't right.

Titus had drove for around half an hour now when he pulled up outside the familiar house he had visited a few weeks ago. He sighed as he got out of the car, shutting the door and locking it. Instead of knocking on the door, he just walked through it as if he owned the place. He turned his head left and right, that's when he saw a light coming from the living room.

He slowly walked into it.

"Have you done what I've asked?"

Titus sighed "Not exactly," Titus said with a nervous frown, it wasn't that he was scared of this person. Hell no, far from that. It was the fact the plan wasn't going into place enough "but.. I know we are definitely getting somewhere with the plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rydel still has memory loss. The only people she can no longer remember is Ratliff and Riker, and thanks to me she is slowly forgetting who Ellington Ratliff is as well as his existence to this planet," He said with a grin "I know she's slowly falling for me."

"Titus, this plan isn't some kind of love sick story for you to get your hands on a girl you don't even like... I said sabotage Ross! Not sabotage Rydel and Ratliff. What the fuck have they got to do with all this? Nothing. Yes they might be the sister and the best friend to the little rat, but if we hurt them two it's not going to make Ross do what I want him to do. It'll make him mad.. that's all. It won't break him like a twig. That's what I want Titus. I want to break him like the most fragile twig in the whole entire fucking universe."

Right there, Titus could see the craziness and desperation in the girls face. She really had gone off the rails just a little bit. "Once we're done with him, I don't want anybody to want to be anywhere near him.. You understand, Titus? You better come up with something quick."

Titus gulped a little. He wasn't good coming up with them type of plans, but he could try right? "I don't care if you have to start a World War 3!" The person began to raise their voice "I don't... Even care if you have to bring little Jenny into this with Ross! I want him gone!"

"I'm not going to bring Jenny into it, you don't get kids involved with stuff like this," Titus said. Besides, if he did bring Jenny into this what kind of problems could she even cause for her Uncle Ross? She basically adores him more than any other human on the planet. So unless she's planning on suffocating him with a pink unicorn, he doesn't see how Jenny would fit into this situation "but... I think I could have something over on Ross.."

"What? What like?"

"Well, I went to dinner with them all today.. I think there could be something going on with Ross and Ratliff by the way they were acting and the way Rocky was looking at them both," Titus said "I promise you I will find out what it is and bring the information to you straight away," Titus went on "Cause who knows, R5 could lose two of it's band members rather than one.." Titus said in a pretend sad voice.

"Oh what a shame." The person said in the same tone as Titus. "I swear Titus, you better bring me something good and juicy cause I want that little son of a bitch dead or at least to the point where he feels like he's lost everything and everyone so he ends up killing himself."

"Alright Vanessa!" Titus said "I get it.. Ross Lynch.. you want him dead, gone, I get it girl! But I can assure you something.."

Vanessa gave Titus the evils again "What can you assure me?"

"I can assure you that I will come up with something so great and so evil that there will be nobody called Ross Lynch on this planet anymore by the end of the month or so."

_She said, "Hey, it's alright.  
Does it make you feel alive?  
Don't look back,  
Live your life,  
Even if it's only for tonight."  
She said, "Hey, it's alright  
If it makes you feel alive."_

* * *

**Oh yeah, Vanessa's back! You can go cry now Keely :) haha cx **

**12 REVIEW OR MORE IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	14. Love How It Hurts

**Haha, why all the hate on Rocky for the last chapter? cx I thought it would of been funny to you guys not harsh.. oh well. I tried right?**

**Guest Account replies:**

**R5Lover: **Rocky making those comments was suppose to be funny not harsh cx He's not going to expose them,he's not that type of person! :) & Thank you! My friend got hers yesterday when she ordered it like omfg I can't believe that actually happened I

**Linda: **Well, to be honest.. it was always a matter of time before she did come back for good ;)

**Riaura Fan: **After Titus told that lie to Rydel about Ratliff I thought it would of been obvious that Titus was evil (obviously) and that he was up to something with someone and working with another person haha cx oh well. FINALLY! At least you found Rocky's comments funny! Only a few people did... Oh.. lol haha. Yeah that Ross/Jenny comment thing kinda came out of nowhere.. But hey... that's called foreshadowing ;) Not the pink unicorn thing.. the other thing ;)

**Musicgirl400: **Haha thank you! I thought Vanessa would suit being the evil one in this story rather than any other R5 member or Laura. It just doesn't suit them in this story at the moment hehe. Although I guess you could say that Ross has gone off the rails a bit? I don't know.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Remember to keep on putting your name on the Guest Accounts so I know who I'm replying too! :)**

**(1) Scouting For Girls - Love How It Hurts**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Starring: **Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Rydel Lynch, Titus Makin and Ross Lynch

* * *

**Chapter** 14  
_Love How It Hurts_

_Tell me you noticed?  
Tell me you heard?  
For you I'd have run to  
the ends of the Earth  
I couldn't keep you,  
but I'll keep my word  
It's the most beautiful  
pain in the world  
I love how it hurts (1)_

A few days had passed, and nobody had been on the talk side of things with one another lately. Not after the day everyone had been at Stormie's. After the Rocky comments to Ross's outburst to Riker things had been... tense. The only people that had seen each other since then was Riker and Laura as they lived in the same house as each other, same with Rocky, Maia and Rydel. Basically everyone had been alone. Not even Ross and Laura had seen each other, the only way they were in contact with each other was by text. Even then Ross had no effort to answer her. He was getting real tired and fed up of her lately.

The worst part about this situation is that Ross and Ratliff haven't spoken to Rocky either, so they don't know what he's up too or planning. They haven't even seen each other either. But is that really a bad thing? They're only hooking up/friends with benefits so it doesn't matter if they both don't see each other. Right?

Rocky decided he'd been neglecting his friend in the past few days. He only lived across the hall from him too, so he decided he would go and see him. He left Maia and Rydel to do whatever it was they were doing and went over to Ratliff's. Instead of knocking, he just walked through and saw Ratliff sat on the sofa in a heap watching the TV. Rocky turned his head and looked around as he shut the door "What? No Ross? I'm shocked Ratliff. Did you guys have a lovers tiff?"

Ratliff turned his head and sent Rocky a glare. He wasn't up for any sarcastic comments about that. He wasn't in the mood for Rocky being here either, cause he felt like he was going to explode any moment right now. "Rocky, I don't have time for your stupid shit and your stupid comments, so I think it's best if you just leave." Ratliff said.

Rocky sighed "Is that just an excuse so you can have Ross round with no disturbance?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff picked up a pillow and shot it at Rocky's head "No it's not a fucking excuse! I just want to be fucking alone! Is that all fucking right with you." Ratliff snapped at him.

Rocky let the pillow bounce off his head and onto the floor. He looked down at it and then too a less than amused Ratliff who'd turned his head away. He went to go say something, but Ratliff beat him too it "You were way out of order Rocky after that night at Stormie's house. There was just no need at all." Ratliff said, letting out a sigh after wards.

Rocky looked at Ratliff in disbelief. Rocky was out of order for making sarcastic comments? "I'm out of order?" Rocky repeated "I think you will find very well that you and Ross are the one's out of order my friend. Going behind your girlfriends back? Dude, Ratliff.. Your girlfriend doesn't even know who you are anymore. I'm sure she'll remember you in time. It gives you NO excuse what so ever for you to go behind her back and fuck her little brother who also has a girlfriend.. who's.. cheating on him.. okay.. Ross's point of view is fine, yours isn't."

"Oh yeah," Ratliff said standing up "of course you're going to say what Ross is doing is fine but not mine when we're practically doing the same thing. He's just as bad as I am! This isn't all my fault. This was his idea. Not mine. So before you go and start saying Ross is the innocent one in all of this, he's not. You're forgetting who the fuck Titus Makin is and what he is doing to your sister and filling her mind with about me and everyone else. So shut the fuck up and leave." Ratliff then sat back down.

Rocky just sighed "Fine, I'll leave. But know this okay, I want nothing to do with you and Ross ever again," Rocky said "I don't want to talk to you both. I don't want to look at you both unless it's for R5 or something else really fucking important. The only way you'll get me to acknowledge you both is if you break things off and get it into your thick heads that what you are both doing to Rydel and Laura is wrong.." Rocky turned away from Ratliff and left, slamming the door behind him.

In anger, Ratliff stood up and picked up the glass that was on the table and threw it at the door as Rocky walked out. He hoped it had hit Rocky, but it just smashed off the floor into a million tiny pieces.

His life just kept on getting worse and worse lately.

Maia sat at home with Rydel, Rocky had just gone out for a little while to see Ratliff so she thought she'd spend the day with Rydel. Not that Maia could do much now anyway, being 3 months pregnant and all. Rydel sighed as they both watched TV before yawning "Hey, I'm going to go for a nap or something.. I'm tired." Rydel said standing up. Maia nodded as she watched Rydel go into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Once she was in the room she continued to watch TV, until she was very kindly disturbed by the door being knocked on. Maia sighed, switching off the TV and going to the door. She opened it to find Titus stood there. That's when Maia leaned against the door frame, to prevent him from coming in, and she began to glare at him. Remembering what he is trying to do to Rydel and Ratliff. She was keeping her word to Ratliff, she was going to help keep him away from her. "Yes Titus?" Maia asked.

Titus saw the glare he was getting from Maia, but he just figured pregnancy hormones were getting to her "I'm here to see Rydel. Is she there? Well obviously she's there." Titus said, going to walk into the house past Maia.

Maia stopped Titus from going in "She's asleep, so no.. You can't see her."

Titus shrugged "It's fine, I'll just come in and wait."

"No, you won't come in and wait at all," Maia said "you will leave. You will go home. I'll tell her when she wakes up from a decent sleep that you have been and tell her to call you." Maia said, lying at the last part of course. If he thought Maia was really going to tell Rydel he'd been.. he had another thing coming.

Titus began to glare at Maia before he turned away from the door and left, not saying a word to her. When Titus was gone, Maia slammed the door shut where she saw Rydel coming out of her bedroom. "Who was that?" Rydel asked.

"Oh nobody," Maia said smiling "just some sales guy who wouldn't take a hint. You can go back to sleep now." Rydel nodded "wait, before you go.. Can I borrow your phone. I need to call my Mom and mines out of charge."

Rydel nodded again "Sure." Rydel took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Maia "just put it back in my room when you're done." She said, going back into her room to sleep.

Maia wiped the smile off her face before going inside Rydel's phone, she went into her contacts and deleted Titus's number from her phone as well as the texts he'd been sending her. She just smiled to herself.

Maybe Maia could be as evil, cunning and sneaky as people write about her in them R5 and Raura fanfictions she's ended up reading, due to the fact her fans sent her links to the good ones. She then went into Rydel's room and placed it on Rydel's desk before walking out of it.

Ratliff was cleaning up the glass off the floor from where he'd smashed it. He didn't actually realise how big the glass was that he'd thrown until he had to pick up the shards. When he stood up and walked over to the bin, dropping the pieces of glass into the bin, the door and opened and in came Ross. Ross looked down at the floor and stopped when he saw all the glass, "Whoa!" He said as he stepped over the glass gently, not realising he'd left the door wide open. "What happened?" He asked, looking over to Ratliff who was walking back from the bin.

"Oh, your ass hole of a brother came round and angered me."

"Rocky?"

Ratliff nodded "He started being funny to me and not in a nice way. We got into an argument which resulted in Rocky telling me he wants nothing to do with me and you again he won't talk to us unless it's something really important or for R5. So.. that's been my day how about yours?" Ratliff asked, looking at Ross.

Ross sighed. He rubbed his head, this was one big huge fucking mess. And he wasn't talking about the shards of glass that was on the floor beneath his feet right now. "Did Rocky say he was going to tell anybody?" Ross asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No he's not." Ratliff sighed and rubbed his eyes as he could feel tears coming on. One of these days Ratliff was just going to break down completely and probably find himself dead. He swears, if one more bad thing happens to him.. there will be one less R5 member, one less person on the planet, and there'll be nobody called Ellington Ratliff on this planet any more.

Ross looked at Ratliff with concern, he wasn't sure if Ratliff knew he'd just said all that out loud but Ross wasn't going to let him do that to himself, instead he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him like a good best friend would do. He rubbed his back "It's okay.." Ross said as Ratliff began to break down again.

Hasn't he had enough punishment and bad things happen to him now? Ross thinks that it's about time all of the bad things started happening to Ratliff and good started too, because this was just getting out of hand now. Even the smallest of things were starting to affect him badly. And that's not good.

Titus walked back up to Rydel's apartment she was sharing with Rocky. He'd dropped his car keys on the way down. Now, how was he suppose to get home without them? He looked around the floor for them outside Rydel's apartment when he saw Ratliff's apartment door open and voices. That's when his car keys caught his attention outside his door, he picked the keys up and saw Ross hugging Ratliff trying to comfort him about something.

What would he need comforting about? Besides from the obvious of course.

"Calm down dude, everything will be okay I promise." Ross said as he was doing his god damn best to calm him down and take all suicidal thoughts from Ratliff's mind. "You don't need to kill yourself to get away from it all. No matter how tough your life gets.. suicide is not an option. Things do get better." Ross was speaking the truth if he was honest. If Ross's life got that bad or even worse than Ratliff's..he wouldn't go kill himself, because he knows things would eventually get better.

A chill went down Ross's spine as he thought about himself killing himself. Yes, he's accidentally nearly killed himself before.. but he's not going to do it again. He promised himself that. Actually he hasn't, he just promised himself now. 'No matter how bad your life gets.. don't kill yourself.. things will get better..' Ross thought to himself.

Why the hell did he just promise that to himself for? Why should the time even come for him to kill himself or feel like it's an option? Nothing bad is going to happen to him.. Right?

Although right now.. he wasn't so sure about himself being safe from someone right felt like someone was watching him and waiting for him.. if that made any sense? Probably not..

Ratliff just shook his head "No, I'm done Ross.. I've had enough.. I think this is it for me.I don't even know why you're negotiating me to not do this..."

Ross pulled away from the hug and looked at Ratliff, holding his face in one hand "Hey, if I was having suicidal thoughts to kill myself I'm pretty sure that you'd be negotiating me. After all.. isn't that what friends are for? When life gets too tough they're always there. Just promise me that if I'm ever in this type of state, you'll convince me to keep myself alive?"

Ratliff looked at Ross confused "Where's this coming from? Your life's not even worse.. But I promise I will. If you manage to negotiate me not to kill myself."

Ross slapped Ratliff in the head "You die, I die, now shut up about suicide," Ross said. He then sighed, brining Ratliff in for a hug, he then pulled away once more and kissed Ratliff on the lips.

Titus's mouth almost dropped open when he saw Ross and Ratliff kiss. He didn't know what to do or where to place himself. The only thing he did do was pull out his phone and take a picture, then slowly... he walked away.

_Give me a moment_  
_Give me a chance_  
_Lost in the hurt_  
_Caught in the past_  
_Give me a moment_  
_Give me the past_  
_Give me the hurt_  
_I know we can last_

* * *

**Next Time: Blink**

**Then: Half A Heart**

**After: Four Walls**

**Later: Start All Over**

* * *

**Ooooo! Titus got da picture ;) As you can tell.. Next chapter.. shit is going to go down and I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be a pretty long one... Oops. Though I suppose that's good right? :)**

**If you havent' already I have a new story called "No Way Out" and I'd appreciate it if some of you guys read it! Its an R5 story! :D I only have like 3 or 4 people who read it though.. haha cx So read it please? For me? cx**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**Oh yeah, and before I go.., I think I said this in the last chapter but my story "110 Floors High" is now a book! & you can buy it! The link is on my FanFiction profile!**


	15. Blink

**Shit is about to hit the fan. that is all I am saying lol.**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Riaura Fan: **Yes, Ryland has a girlfriend called "Savannah" lol. as if you didn't know already cx. No seriously... that was foreshadowing something I wasn't being funny haha.

* * *

**(1) Revive - Blink**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Starring: **Titus Makin, Vanessa Marano

Rocky Lynch, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano

Maia Mitchell, Rydel Lynch

Ross Lynch, Jenny Lynch

Ellington Ratliff

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**_Blink_

_Teach me to number my days_  
_And count every moment_  
_Before it slips away_  
_Take in all the colors_  
_Before they fade to grey_

_I don't want to miss_  
_Even just a second_  
_More of this_

Titus slid the picture in front of Vanessa at her table of Ross and Ratliff kissing. Vanessa looked up at Titus before she decided she wanted to look at it, she picked it up and couldn't help the grin/smirk that appeared on her face of the one thing she had been longing for ever since she met Ross Lynch. The end of his career and laugh. Well.. the key to his end. Even though she knows fine well it won't destroy him, but it might make his life and career go down hill just a bit.

Vanessa sat back in her chair a little bit before looking up at Titus with a proud smile "Good job Titus." Vanessa told him before placing the picture on the desk in front of her. "so.. seen as though Ross and Laura and Rydel and Ratliff are no longer together, I take they got lonely and now they're dating, am I correct?"

Titus shook his head "You're wrong," He said before smiling "Ross is still dating Laura. Ratliff is still with Rydel. You know, once Rydel regains her memory. And when she regains her memory and learns of this I'm almost certain she won't be so happy about this."

Vanessa smiled even more. This was just great. All of this was just unfolding out in front of her. What a shame for Ross and Ratliff. Hey, if she's bringing down Ross it wouldn't hurt her to bring down Ratliff too right? It was obvious she was going to have to do that to bring Ross down at the moment "You know what you have to do now Titus." Vanessa said folding her arms as she leant back in the chair.

"What?"

"Expose them by the end of the day."

Rocky knocked on the door of Riker and Laura's apartment, he decided that if them two and the other two weren't going to put an end to what they have all started then he would be the one to end it. He knows by doing this it's only going to cause arguments with them both. But hey, if it gets them to stop then so be it.

Riker opened the door and smiled when he saw Rocky "Hey Rocky. Come in."

Rocky walked inside of the apartment, when the door was shut Rocky turned to Riker "Where's Laura?"

Laura came walking out of Jenny's room from getting Jenny and herself ready to be going to Stormie's in about an hour or so. She smiled when she saw Rocky "Hey, what are you doing here?" Laura asked "I thought you'd be home getting ready for... well..I'd say tonight but we need to be there for an hour."

Rocky nodded "I know, I just need to talk to you both about something. Something important. Now, I need you both sat down." Rocky said, almost demanding.

Riker and Laura looked from one another along with going over to the sofa and sitting down as Rocky told them both too. Rocky walked over and stood in front of them both trying to figure out what he was going to say to both of them. As he went to go say something, his phone started ringing. He groaned and took out his phone "Yes Maia?" Rocky asked, adding a sigh to the end of it.

"Rocky," Maia said panicked "you have to come back now. It's Rydel. Please."

Rocky sighed and hung up his phone. He looked to Riker and Laura "Alright, I'll save it for later. I have to go." Rocky said before leaving. Maybe there was suppose to be another way of them talking it out about the whole mess/situation.

Rocky swung and shut the front door of his apartment open, seeing Maia on the couch with Rydel. He walked over to them both "What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

Maia looked up to Rocky "We were getting ready, she tripped over and hit her head."

Rocky could see now that it had something to do with Rydel's head as she was holding it. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her "Rydel, it's Rocky," Rocky said "are you okay? Do you know who we are?"

Rydel took her hand away from her head and gave Rocky a look "Of course I know who you both are Rocky, I'm not fucking stupid." Rydel snapped at him. Like she normally would before she had memory loss.

Rocky stood up "And... she's back."

"What do you mean I'm back? I never left." Rydel said standing up, getting a little dizzy as she done so. Rocky caught her arms to stop her from falling over. Once Rydel had her balance back she pulled away from Rocky "anyway. Mom's. We need to get there before we're late." She said making her way too the door.

Rocky and Maia watched as Rydel went towards the door. They then looked at each other. Maia sighed she was confused a bit "Would Rydel with memory loss be like that?" Maia asked.

Rocky shook his head "No.. No she wouldn't.." Rocky said, he looked to the door "anyway. We better get going."

It was almost 10 at night and everyone was in Stormie's living room, apart from Stormie of course. She was in the kitchen cleaning things up from before. Some of the others had insisted they clean up but she told them to just go and have some fun. As usual Rocky and Ratliff had everyone in hysterics and almost laughing. Ross thought poor little Jenny was going to die as she was laughing as well, he'd only know that as she was sat on his lap. Jenny was never away from Ross that night.

Ross's legs were getting tired, he began to move them about "Wanna go back to mommy Jenny?" Ross asked, looking at her "my legs are getting tired and I need to stand up." Jenny nodded, letting Ross lift her onto Laura's lap.

"Hey so guys," Riker said, piping up over everyone's laughter after finally recovering himself "so I was thinking that a few weeks from now we could all perform a R5 slash Austin & Ally concert. Just to let the fans know we haven't done a disappearing act on them and we're still R5, and not tell them about the Austin & Ally thing, leave that as kind of a surprise," Riker waited for everyone's response. Everyone nodded and agreed to it. Riker then turned to Rydel, who was sat next to him "Rydel, you don't have to do the concert if you don't want to. You know, with your memory loss. Don't want to put too much pressure on you."

Rydel rolled her eyes and smiled at Riker "Riker, I'll be fine. Besides, I wanna get back into the swing of things with R5 and all things musical like that."

Titus looked at Rydel with a confused look, nobody noticed the look he was giving her though. He was a little bit.. baffled at how Rydel was acting with everyone in the room. She was acting totally fine with everyone, which was no surprise as she can remember pretty much e everyone in the room apart from Riker and Ratliff. Yet, she was acting completely fine with Riker and Ratliff himself as if she'd never had memory loss.

Oh no.

As Titus went to go pull out his phone to text Vanessa, his phone went off. Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. All eyes then turned on him. He put his hands up in the air a little "Sorry.." He whispered, but loud enough. He opened up the text message of the picture Vanessa had sent him.

Ross and Ratliff.

He tried not to grin, and he didn't. It just meant it was time. He opened up the picture more fully on his phone screen "Oh my god," Titus said putting a surprised facial expression on his face. Fake of course. That's when all attention focused on him. He looked over to where Ross was stood "Ross.. is this you?" Titus asked "and Ratliff?"

Ross looked over to Ratliff who was at the other side of the room leaning against the wall by the fireplace. Ratliff was also looking at him. They were a little bit worried, telling by the looks on their faces. They then looked back at Titus and were going to attempt to get whatever he had on his phone off him. But before they had a chance to do anything, Maia was off her seat and went over to Titus.

Maia took the phone off Titus and looked at the picture he had on his phone. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open "Oh my god!" Maia yelled, looking over to both boys "it is you two!"

At that point, Ross felt his world implode. He kind of had an idea of what it might be, and Ratliff too. Ross just sighed and shut his eyes slowly, then re-opening them.

Laura looked up from where she was sitting to Ross. Just the look on his face told her that Ross had obviously done something bad by the look of guilt and embarrassment on his face. But it was more embarrassment than guilt. She got up and placed Jenny on Rocky's lap, walking over to where Maia was with Titus's phone. Laura went to reach out for the phone,but Maia gave the phone back to Titus "No Laura," Maia said "don't look..."

Laura put her hand on top of the phone and snatched it from Titus, when in reality Titus just let her have the phone. She looked at the picture on the phone. Her eyes widened "Oh my.. Ross.. What.. I don't.." Laura couldn't even comprehend the words to describe how she was feeling right now.

Then Rydel stood up from where she was sitting and took the phone off Laura and saw the picture. Her eyes widened and she literally felt her heart shatter into a million and one pieces as well as sink to her stomach. Tears threatened her eyes. She slowly turned around and faced Ratliff with the look on her face that just told Ratliff that Rydel was going to kill him. She picked up the nearest thing she could find which, unfortunately, was a pillow/. she wished it was something harder like a glass cup or a vase.

She then threw the pillow at him whilst yelling "How could you?!"

Ratliff lifted up his arms and dodged the pillow from hitting him. Even though it wouldn't of hurt much, would of it?

Laura looked over to Ross feeling like her heart had basically been ran over by a truck "Ross..." Laura paused, before managing to string her words together "how.. how could you cheat on me? And with Ratliff?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Riker shouted in shock. Meanwhile, Rocky just sat there and sighed. He was the only one who actually knew about this whole thing and now it was all falling to pieces in front of him.

"What? Were you not happy with me or something?" Laura asked with tears hanging off her eyes "is that why you had to go cheat?"

Ross looked up to Laura after having his head hung down, sending her a death glare. Was she for real? She was calling Ross out for cheating on him? Ross just shook his head, continuing to send her a death glare, as he slowly walked up to her "That's very funny Laur, because-" he folded his arms across his chest "- I could ask you the exact same question."

Laura wiped her eyes, wiping away the tears, giving Ross a look of confusion "What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Laura, would you like me to explain this for you? Perhaps you don't know. Should I explain it?" Ross asked, pausing for a moment, he then out his face inches from Laura's still sending her the biggest death glare in the world "or should I get Riker to explain for you instead."

Maia took a deep breath and walked over to where Jenny was on Rocky's lap, she took her off him "I'm taking Jenny to mine. She doesn't need to be around this right now. Rocky, I'll see you later." Maia said, before exiting. To be honest, she was sure she didn't either.

After Ross's little outburst, he took his face away from Laura and couldn't help but let out a grin at how broken and ashamed Laura was looking right now. If only he could take a picture. At that moment, he heard the couch squeak from behind him where Riker was sitting. He turned around where he was stood up "Ross," Riker said "calm down. It wasn't Laura's fault. It was mine.. she didn't want too."

"No, but if she didn't want to she wouldn't of continued now would of she?" Ross asked as he took a step towards Riker "I saw everything with my own two eyes Riker. That's the only reason why I was with Ratliff okay. For revenge on her, but don't worry Riker. Ratliff knows that. He's known since the start."

Rocky looked up between his two brothers who were just full of so much hate right now, he could see how Ross was lunging slowly forward. At that moment he knew he was going to attack Riker. So he jumped up and grabbed Ross as Ross swung out his arm to him. He held him as tight as he could. But Ross was too strong for him and was beginning to fall from his grip "Ratliff! Titus! Help!" Rocky said with struggle.

Ratliff walked from the other side of the room and grabbed Ross as well as Rocky, Titus got up also and held him back along with them. Rocky and Ratliff looked at each other as they were beginning to think how similar this was from the time when they were out in the back garden two years ago and Ross was trying to beat the shit out of Riker. Or was it the other way round? They can never remember. They had so many fights back then they can hardly remember.

Ross wiggled enough to finally get out of the three boys' grip. He just stood still. He looked at everyone in the room before storming out and slamming the front door behind him. Laura looked at how everyone was looking at her now, waiting for her to do something. So she just turned around and left after Ross.

Rocky just stayed where he was after the door slammed while Riker and Titus sat back down where they were before and Ratliff walked back over to the corner of the room, wiping his face with his hands, and staying there.

Rydel just stood there with her arms folded looking over to Ratliff with so much hate and disgust. "I can't believe you did this to me Ratliff," Rydel said shaking her head "did you ever love me at all?"

Ratliff froze from where he was. He took his hands away from his face and looked up to Rydel. "What?"

Rydel dropped both of her arms down to her sides "Are you deaf?" Rydel asked "I said, in these past 2, nearly 3, years we have been dating did you ever care for me and love me as much as you claim too! Cause if you did you wouldn't of did what you did with Ross!"

Rocky, Ratliff and Riker then all looked to one another after Rydel's little out burst. They were so confused. Wasn't Rydel suppose to have memory loss of Ratliff? And Riker? Rydel then turned around and pointed at Riker "And you," She said pointing "didn't you learn your lesson from last time from fucking about with Ross and Laura like that? Or was that not enough for you?"

Rocky leaned forward a little bit looking at Rydel "Correct me if I'm wrong Rydel," Rocky said "But.. you're not suppose to remember these two pricks. Are you not?"

Rydel stopped for a moment and began to think about it for a moment. She was suppose to have memory loss. But then all of a sudden everything just came flying back to her. In fact it started coming back to her when she hit her head earlier before they all left to here. Maybe that little knock on the head was all Rydel needed to remember everything again "Oh my god!" Rydel said smiling "I remember! I remember everything!"

Rydel's smile then wiped off her face when she remembered something. Her smile, turned into a glare as she turned around and faced Titus "Why did you tell me Ratliff use to abuse me and made me lose my baby?" Rydel asked. On this night, everyone in this room was convinced Rydel Lynch was going to turn killer by the way she was looking at everyone.

"You!" Ratliff yelled, pointing at Titus, beginning to run across the room to hit him "this is all your fault!"

Before Ratliff could reach Titus to hit him, Riker jumped up from where he was sitting and grabbed Ratliff before dragging him out of the room to calm him down. Most things had already fell apart, they didn't need any fights now did they.

That just left Rydel, Titus and Rocky left on their own. As Titus went to go say something, Rydel stopped him "Don't bother," Rydel stopped him "I don't want to know." She said as she left the room and house, going back home.

"I think you should go too." Rocky said looking at Titus. Titus just sighed before he left.

At least everything was beginning to fall apart for them all through Titus's eyes right?

Laura chased Ross all the way down the street trying to get him to stop, but it was no use he wasn't going to stop. "Ross! Please stop!" Laura yelled.

Ross was at boiling point, he just wanted to be left alone so he could calm down before he did anything stupid. But with whiney little bitchy Laura behind him, it was impossible. So he turned around, taking Laura by surprise, being right close up to her with so much anger Laura could basically could feel it "What?" Ross asked angrily "What do you want? What do you want to say to me Laura? Go on explain."

Laura found herself lost for words at the way Ross was acting towards her. She was just hoping that Ross had changed with dealing with situations like this, cause last time Ross was angry with her she was put in hospital "I just.. let me explain." She said, scared a little.

"There's nothing to explain!" Ross yelled, turning around to storm off.

Laura grabbed Ross by the arm to turn him around "But Ross-"

"NO!" Ross shouted, spinning around with anger. He was that angry that Ross didn't even think before he punched Laura in the face and threw her too the floor, not even caring one bit "Just leave me the fuck alone you fucking slut." He spat before walking away. He didn't even care if anybody got that on video. The world deserved to know what kind of person Laura Marano really was.

He didn't even know that Vanessa was watching in the distance and got the whole thing on video. But she wasn't going to publish it. Not yet anyway, she had to wait till Ross was at breaking point before she released that video. She stopped recording and put her phone into her pocket when she heard Laura beginning to cry and went running over to her.

Laura just sat there in the middle of the road, holding onto her face where it was throbbing from where Ross just punched her. She took her hand away to find she was bleeding in her lip, nose and cheek. Damn, Ross sure did have a good punch. That's when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Riker?" Laura asked.

"Far from Laur."

Laura turned her head to see Vanessa there, she smiled "Vanessa!" Laura said before hugging her crying. Vanessa wrapped her arms around her little sister and pulled her to the floor "C'mon," Vanessa said "come to mine. Don't worry about Ross. Okay?"

"Okay."

"He'll pay for this Laura, don't you worry. Even if it's with his own life."

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash  
It happens in the time it took to look back  
I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time  
What is it I've done with my life?_

* * *

**Next Time:** Half A Heart

**Then: **Four Walls

**Later: **Start All Over

**After: **The Story Of My Life **(A/N: You can cry now Keely cx)**

* * *

**I suppose this is the longest chapter I've done in a while. I'm just not in the mood lately tbh.**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	16. Half A Heart

**(1) - One Direction Half A Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**_Half A Heart_

_Forget all we said that night  
No, it doesn't even matter  
'Cause we both got split in two  
If you could spare an hour or so,  
We'll go for lunch down by the river  
We can really talk it through (1)_

Laura slowly opened up her eyes, finding herself on the couch. But not her own. She rubbed her eyes before she sat up and looked around, she didn't recognise the house. Laura looked down to see she was still in clothes. She sighed, but more in confusion. But that confusion was taken away when Vanessa walked into the living room. She was at Vanessa's house. It must be new, well of course it'd be new Laura did miss like 2 years of her life after going to Colorado. Laura went to go scratch her face when her nail caught a scab on her face, which made her hiss in pain. "Ow, what happened?" Laura asked. She couldn't remember anything, honestly. Everything just went a blur for her last night.

Vanessa sat down on the couch next to Laura "I was walking down near the Lynch's house, and I didn't realise that until I saw you chasing Ross up the street about something. I watched you both argue, he went to walk away, you pulled his arm to stop him, he turned around, punched you in the face and pushed you too the floor," Vanessa explained "and then that was the last time we both saw Ross."

Laura sighed again and sat back into the couch remembering everything of what happened yesterday. She was just kind of hoping that it was some kind of bad dream and hopefully she'd wake up back in her bed at home. Maybe not at her and Riker's, but maybe when they started Austin & Ally? She knows that's harsh because if that happened then Jenny wouldn't exist.

She put her hands to her face where she could feel it scabbed in some places as well as painful. Vanessa grabbed Laura's hands gently and placed them down on her lap, turning around where she had a damp cloth and a bowl of water "This is what that's for," Vanessa said sitting the bowl on her lap "you wouldn't let me touch it last night. Hence why it hurts so much and there is now blood on my couch," She said before beginning to clean up Laura's face "when Ross punched you he bust your lip open, made your nose bleed and well.. you hit your face off the road. I'm surprised he never bruised your eyes or a eye- oh wait.. yup. There's a bruise. I guess you can thank Ross for all of that. He hasn't changed one single little bit... has he?"

Laura shook her head as she let Vanessa clean her face. Vanessa was more than correct, she was spot on. Ross surely has not changed one bit. The only way he feels like letting out his anger was by hitting, punching and beating the crap out of people that were in his way. She wouldn't be surprised if he went to Ratliff's and beat the crap out of him. He's already beat the crap out of one of his lovers, why not do it to the other. Though of course, Ross wouldn't do that to Ratliff though would he because Ratliff's done nothing wrong.

She took a deep breath as she could feel herself becoming angry. Really angry. There was no need in her getting angry, was there? She then reached over to the table in front of the couch, grabbing her phone. She opened it up. Surprisingly she didn't have 5678994564788458473 and one texts, messages or tweets off anybody. Well she did. It was a text message and it was from Ross. It said: 'incase you didn't figure it out by now for yourself, we're over and done with.'

Laura dropped her phone into her lap before putting her head into her hands, totally forgetting about Vanessa wiping down her face. Vanessa looked up to find Laura's head in her hands. She sighed and put the cloth and bowl on the table, she sat back "Want to enlighten me on what's going on?" Vanessa asked "because if I'm honest, I know this is kind of sticking up for Ross here and I can't believe I'm doing this, but he doesn't lash out like that at people for no reason. It has to be something pretty... bad."

Laura lifted up her head "Basically... Riker, oh dear fucking Riker, got it into my head that I love him still.. so me being me ended up going out with Riker. And Ross. At the same time. Oh no, Ross already knew because he caught us so he decided to go at it with Ratliff for revenge. I don't know why Ratliff did it himself. I guess I'll find that out some other day, won't I?"

Inside, Vanessa was feeling impressed. She couldn't help but be impressed at how Laura would even dare to hurt Ross in such a way. She did her best not to let out a small laugh, but she couldn't help it. It turned out Vanessa and Laura were much more alike then she had thought. "Say Laura," Vanessa said, with a grin on her face "are you feeling... revengeful on Ross?"

Laura shook her head "No," She said "I don't want revenge. I got what I deserved and that's only fair. There's already been enough damage done, I don't need to cause anymore."

"Laura-"

"No Vanessa," Laura said looking at her "Ross will get what he deserves too in time. But when he does, it won't be because of me. It'll be because of himself or someone else," she then looked away from Vanessa "and I have the strangest feeling that it's going to be someone else.."

Vanessa sighed looking at Laura. Maybe they weren't as much alike as Vanessa was beginning to think. She was a little sad that Laura didn't want revenge on Ross, but she was more happy because now Vanessa had more reason to get rid of Ross and totally destroy him. She then stood up "I'm going to the store," Vanessa said "stay here. I'll be back in a little while."

Ratliff was woken up to a pounding in his head. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. What the hell did he get a headache from? He was almost certain that the events of last night did not cause it. Though, he does remember going to attack Titus but then Riker stood up and grabbed Ratliff and dragged him out of the room. Did that have to do with something? Maybe. Cause he's almost sure that when he pulled him into another room, Riker made Ratliff hit his head off the corner of the door frame too that room on purpose.

What a fucking marvelous man Riker Lynch can be.

He slowly sat up in his bed and remembered how Rydel had managed to recover her memory last night. He smiled a little, but frowned as he knew she wasn't exactly happy with him. Maybe he should go try to see her and try patch things up with her? Rydel's pretty understanding so surely she'll look past this, right?

His head turned to his phone that was vibrating, he picked up his phone. It wasn't a phone call. Oh no, it was Twitter. He just sighed. Ratliff should of known that it would only of been a matter of time last night until it got out to the world as well as just the living room of the Lynch house. Ratliff went online and checked his mentions, yup. They all knew. And apparently they all knew about Riker, Ross and Laura too. But.. how?

Ratliff just put down his phone, deciding to avoid it all until it all blew over. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling beginning to wonder where Ross was.

Ross was the only person that Ratliff didn't know where the hell he was. After he stormed out of the house, he kind of disappeared.

Ross walked up to the door of Rocky and Maia's, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and there stood Rydel. She looked at Ross up and down, debating on whether or not to slam the door in his face. She honestly didn't know whether to feel angry at Ross because what he did with Ratliff or sorry for him because of Riker and Laura. So instead of causing arguments, she left the door open and walked away.

Rocky watched Rydel walk away from the door, he looked to see Ross stood there. He walked up to it "Ross, I need to tell you something," Rocky said "I didn't take that picture. I didn't send it too anyone I swear."

Ross nodded "I know," Ross said "your not like that. I have a feeling I know who it was anyway."

Rocky then nodded himself "Anyway, what .. what were you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"I've come to get Jenny."

"Jenny?" Rocky asked, looking behind him and to Jenny who was sat on the floor in front of Rydel playing. He then looked back at Ross "why her?"

"I'm sorry Rocky, I didn't realise it was a crime for wanting to spend time with my one and only niece?" Ross asked. Rocky just shook his head "Oh yeah and did I forget.. I told Laura and Riker I'd look after her."

Rocky walked over and picked up Jenny, grabbing her coat for her. He then handed her to Ross "Well... have fun." Rocky said.

"We will." Ross said, walking off down the hallway with Jenny.

Rocky shut the door and turned around, leaning against it. That was a little unusual. He looked over to the couch where Rydel was sat, she didn't look happy or amused one bit in the slightest. He wanted to go over and cheer her up, but he had a feeling right now it wasn't time for Rocky humour. So he just slowly and quietly crept into his bedroom where Maia was sleeping.

Seen as though Jenny was the only family member right now, apart from Rocky and Rydel, that hadn't pissed him off right now Ross decided to just spend the day with Jenny. Did it help that she was basically a mix of Riker and Laura? No it did not. But Ross chose to look past that. It wasn't her fault that her parents were the way they were. Hopefully Jenny wouldn't grow up to be anything like them.

He walked down the street holding her little hand as his arms got tired of carrying her and he didn't want her to run off into the middle of the road, get hit by a bus or get kidnapped by some sick pedophile. Because then Ross would have one serious problem on his shoulders. He's pretty sure his family wouldn't be happy if Jenny was taken by a pedophile.

Cause lets face it, all the blame would fall on Ross for that. Wouldn't it?

"Jen," Ross said looking down to her "I'm going to go into this store before we go to the beach. Want something from there?" Jenny nodded and Ross lifted her up into his arms "good. If you want a can of coke, I know your parents don't like you drinking it because you go completely off the walls.. but hey. They don't have to know do they?" Ross said with a smile, Jenny just shook her head "c'mon on then." He said before entering the store.

Vanessa came walking down the road to go into the store, but she stopped when she saw Ross ahead of her with Jenny. Why was he with Jenny? She just watched, Ross lifted her up into his arms and they went into the store. Now, instead of Vanessa going into the store herself she decided to turn around and go back home.

Laura jumped when she heard the front door fly open. She looked over the couch to find Vanessa there. "I just saw Ross, with Jenny." Vanessa said.

Laura shrugged her shoulders "So?"

"So?" Vanessa repeated.

"Is it suppose to bother me or something because it really doesn't Vanessa.." Laura said, looking from back over the couch.

Vanessa cocked her head as she walked over to the couch "Your not.. your not bothered that.. your ex-boyfriend is with your daughter?"

Laura shook her head "No.. Ross is her uncle. They're going to see each other anyway. Maybe if Jenny was with someone else then yes, I would be bothered. But it's Ross. Jesus Christ, I trust him more than anybody with Jenny. A little more than Riker. I'm not gonna lie."

"Really?" Vanessa said, a little intrigued by this.

"Yeah, it's not like Ross is going to do anything to her. Is he?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders "I don't know," Vanessa said smiling "he doesn't necessarily have to of done it now does he?" Vanessa whispered to herself, turning around making her way to the door.

Laura just watched Vanessa as she left. God knows what Vanessa was saying then.

Ross and Jenny sat on the beach, well the beach wall. Ross had watched Jenny play about in front of him for a while, and for a 2 year old she could sure make Ross laugh like a hyena. She came over too the wall, Ross lifted her up onto the wall next to him. Putting his arm behind her so she didn't fall backwards. "Uncwel Watliff and Wocky wouldn't of twook me here." Jenny said.

Ross let out a small laugh "That's because Uncle Rocky and Ratliff are boring," Ross said "naa, I'm kidding. They're not boring Jen. They just have a lot going on at the moment. Trust me, once everything's blew over they'll be back to their normal witty, silly selves. I guess it's just up to me to fill that gap. Then you'll probably replace me as your favourite uncle with once of them."

Jenny looked up at Ross and shook her head "No," Jenny said "you'll always be my favwote Uncwel."

"Is that true?"

Jenny nodded. Ross just let a small frown appear on his face as Jenny looked down and away from him "If you knew everything I'm sure I wouldn't be your favourite.." Ross mumbled to himself.

Jenny looked up at Ross again, hearing what he had just said "I dwon't hwave to know evewything for you to be my favwote. I don't cware."

"Seriously?" Ross asked. Jenny nodded "I wuv you uncwel Woss." Jenny said, giving him a little hug.

Ross hugged her back "I love you too Jen." he then pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her properly.

Not even knowing that behind him, Titus was watching from the distance. Titus just smirked and grinned to himself. After so long he and Vanessa had tried to come up with a plan to destroy him and probably break him. And now, Titus had just found one for them.

Oh how Ross was going to loathe the day he was ever born. Badly.

_And being here without you, is like waking up too,  
Only half a blue sky, kind of there but not quite,  
I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a man at best,  
With half an arrow in my chest  
'Cause I miss everything we do,  
I'm half a heart without you_

* * *

**Next Time: **Four Walls

* * *

**May I be the first to say, shit is about to hit the fan once again. not after this chapter but in about 3 chapters time ;) Hey Keely :D**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	17. Four Walls

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Guest: ****_"Let me guess, Titus is going to take a pic of them hugging and is going to make it look bad"_**Actually no. lol

**Riaura Fan: **Trust me, Jenny's not going to get hurt... ish. Laura's not going to get hurt either. You'll see about Raura/Riaura and Laura doesn't want revenge.. she's just going to casually wait until Ross gets what he deserves because she believes that's what happens :) and trust me.. it happens later on ;)

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**_Four Walls_

_These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
It didn't take long  
For the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us_

It was late at night, and Ratliff wasn't really sure why he was doing this.. but Rydel had her memory back and he was going to win her back and do his best to beg for her forgiveness before it stayed like this permanently. He walked up to the front door of Rocky's apartment and knocked on the door and nervously waited for someone to answer. Footsteps came towards the front door, he waited until the door opened. Instead of Rydel being there, Maia was.

Maia stepped out of the door a little, shutting it slightly behind her so nobody could hear "Ratliff." Maia said "I don't think it's a good idea you're here." She said quietly. She wasn't angry with Ratliff too the point of hate, she was just disappointed he would ever do something like this and hurt Rydel in such a way and by the look he was getting from Maia, Ratliff could tell that.

He sighed, looking down at Maia given she was half the size he was. Heck, anybody was if he was honest. "I don't care Maia," Ratliff almost spat, but managed to calm himself down before the end of the sentence "I just want to see Rydel and apologise to her. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Maia sighed, looking at his face right there she could tell he was sorry for what he'd done to Rydel in the condition she was in. She stepped away from the door and walked back in, fetching Rydel for Ratliff. Of course, not telling her it was him because then she wouldn't go to the door.

Rydel walked up to the apartment door, she opened it up fully as she saw it was open just a crack. When the door was open Rydel just rolled her eyes at the sight of the person in front of her. Not even giving him a chance to explain himself or say anything, Rydel went to go slam the door shut in his face but was stopped when Ratliff but his foot in the door causing it to stay open. "Rydel, keep the door open." Ratliff said, trying not to yelp in pain as the door was crushing his foot into tiny pieces.

Rydel continued to try push the door shut, not caring if Ratliff's foot was going to break in the process "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well obviously you do." Ratliff said, struggling to keep the door open.

"Oh yeah, how?" Rydel asked, starting to put her full strength into shutting the door.

"Because you wouldn't be here trying to slam the door shut on my foot, which I think is either snapped in half, drawing blood or both, and you wouldn't be talking to me. Now please open up before my foot dies!"

At that point Rydel gave up and let the door be. She opened it up and looked at Ratliff waiting for him to explain for a couple of seconds. Ratliff sighed "The only reason I did what I did was because I was hurt and sad at what Titus was putting into your mind. He was trying to make you forget about me completely. Do you wanna know how bad it hurt?" Ratliff asked. Rydel just stared at him, knowing he was going to give her the answer anyway. That's when he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Rydel gasped, putting her hands over her mouth when she saw the cuts and scars of Ratliff's arms. Some were deep, some weren't, some were really bad and some weren't. She felt tears prick to her eyes. Was this really what he had to go through these past few, god knows how many, months of her not being around? She took her hands away from her face, meeting Ratliff's eyes. She went to go say something, but she couldn't find anything to say.

Instead the only thing she could do to stop him from going on with the story was let a couple tears fall and attack him with a big giant loving hug. Ratliff immediately wrapped his arms around Rydel's waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent from her hair that hung there. How he'd missed that.

The pair of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Ratliff held her tight and closely not wanting to let go any time soon. Rydel then pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes "Sorry.."

"It's okay."

She looked at him and smiled "I forgive you, don't worry about it."

"That's great!" Ratliff said smiling.

"But.."

Ratliff sighed and shut his eyes "But.." He repeated quietly with disappointment.

"We can't be together any more," Rydel said, even though it pained her as well as Ratliff "I don't.. trust you any more.. not in the relationship way.."

Ratliff nodded with a frown "I.. I understand..." he went to go walk away but the sound of Rydel's voice stopped him.

"When you were with Ross," Rydel said, leaning against the door frame. Ratliff spun round and faced Rydel. "Did.. did you feel anything?" Rydel asked, hoping his answer would be a no.

Ratliff looked at Rydel for a couple of seconds not even saying a word. He didn't even think about it in that way when he was with Ross. Yes, being with with Ross was amazing.. but in more of a fling kind of way? If that even made sense. Instead Ratliff just sighed "I don't know Rydel," Ratliff said "but do know one thing.. if I did... I loved you more."

Rydel smiled subtly. Ratliff sighed walking towards her "Say, Rydel," he said taking both her hands "lets just forget for one night only that any of this even happened... and we return to being boyfriend and girlfriend for a night?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. He just wanted one more night with her, that's all he wanted.

Rydel giggled at Ratliff before she pulled him into the apartment by his collar. Ratliff kicked the door shut behind him, he then spun Rydel around, brought her close and kissed her lips softly. Something he had been longing to do for the past, however many months Rydel had memory loss. Rydel wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, as the kiss became more passionate, Ratliff lifted Rydel so her legs were wrapped round him before he made his way over to where Rydel's bedroom was, kicking the door open and shut.

Maia stood in the doorway of her and Rocky's bedroom just smiling and shaking her head before she shut her bedroom door and went into it, hoping that her and Rocky would fall into a deep sleep and not hear anything of what would be going on in there tonight. Even if it was a one-night stand.

Ross laid sound asleep in bed until something woke him up. He re-opened his eyes, seeing that the sun wasn't even up yet. He groaned and rolled over and put his arm over Ratliff. Only to remember, Ratliff wasn't there. Ross opened up his eyes again when his arm just hit the mattress. He sighed "Oh yeah.."

Ross frowned. Why the hell did he miss Ratliff so much? It was nothing more but a fling, he was almost sure that in time Rydel would learn to forgive Ratliff and then they'd be Rydellington again. Ross just scoffed before he rolled over to sleep. But he scared the crap out of himself when he saw a small black figure stood by the door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Jenny.

He remembered that she was staying the night. But wasn't she suppose to be in the other room and not here? Not that he minded. It was just, he's seen horror movies where there's a kid at the end of the bed and the person in the bed always ends up dead. Luckily Jenny isn't possessed by some evil spirit or something. Hopefully. "Jenny... Are you sleep walking?" Ross asked.

Jenny shook her head "N-no.." Her voice sounded shaken, like something or someone had scared her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ross asked concerned.

"I.. I h-had a-a n-n-nightmare.."

Ross sighed. He removed the covers from himself and sat on the edge of the bed "And you want me to go into the room and check for monsters?" Ross asked, only then realising that, that was probably the worst mistake he could say to a 2, almost 3, year old after having a nightmare. He just grimaced.

Jenny shook her head "Mommy and Daddy don't dwo thwat," She said, looking down a bit sad "they.. normwally let me sweep in bwed with one of thwem."

"Ah," Ross said before letting out a sigh. He got back into bed and moved over "C'mon then, I guess sharing a bed with you won't hurt me will it?" He said with a smile.

Once Jenny was comfortable next to him and ready to sleep, Ross laid down in the bed and started to go to sleep himself. That was until he felt a little pair of arms hug him "Goodnight Uncwel Woss." Jenny yawned, falling asleep.

Ross blinked a couple of times "Goodnight." at that moment Ross made no moment,he just decided to go to sleep in the position he was laid. Facing the ceiling, arms by his side. No movement. Almost as if he was in a hospital bed.

He didn't know what, but something just hit him. Like something was coming. Something bad and he wasn't going to like it one bit.

Ross decided to shake it off as Jenny rolled away from him he then pulled the covers over himself and turned away from her facing the wall.

"You're sick Titus."

Titus rolled his eyes at Vanessa. Vanessa wanted a plan, he came up with a genius one and she just called him sick. "But it's perfect Vanessa.."

Vanessa sighed, giving Titus a glare. "Riker and Laura will never believe Ross did something like that to Jenny," Vanessa said standing up and walking about "it's just... too much. And I don't want to bring Jenny into this."

"Vanessa, what if this is the only way we can do it. Make everyone hate Ross. We have to use this plan."

Vanessa sighed. As brilliant as the plan was, she just thought it was something Laura would never believe Ross would do to a 3 year old. Why would he anyway? Sure, Ross is lonely now and probably not thinking straight and-

Vanessa grinned "Oh my god this could totally work."

"Thank you!"

"But, Riker and Laura know how much Ross cares for Jenny... we can't just say we did it. And there is no way in hell we're going to coach a 2 slash 3 year old to say something like that and Laura won't believe it coming from us.. we need something else..." Vanessa said beginning to think. How on earth could they make this work without them knowing it was a lie.

That's when it hit her.

Titus sighed trying to think of something, he looked over to Vanessa and by the look on her face she seemed to of came up with something. He waited. "We get him drunk. Really drunk. Drunk too the point where he doesn't know what he's doing anymore." Vanessa said, grinning into space.

Titus smiled as he knew where Vanessa was getting at.

"And we make him do it."

_It must have been something to send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait  
For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

* * *

***ducks from thrown objects* Keely. This is a really good time for me to skype you bc now I REALLY need to talk to you girl and this seems to be the only way I can get your attention seena s though your not on Twitter :D**

**But seriously, don't kill me.**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE **


	18. Start All Over

**I am literally so unsure about what I am going to get Vanessa and Titus make Ross do like omfg. I don't know if I should do it any more.. but... because I'm me.. I'll do it anyway.. I think. Oh jesus. Don't hate me.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Riaura Fan: **They already are partners in crime I'm NOT making them date.

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**_Start All Over_

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over_

**_A Few Weeks Later_**

Nobody had said a word too each other in these past few weeks. Not even Rydel and Ratliff. After that little one night stand they had, both of them just left it and acted as if it never even happened and returned to just being friends. There was on way in hell Rydel could let them both go back to being in a relationship again. Not after what he did with Ross because for all she knows, if they do get back together and they have a bad argument he could go running back straight into the arms of Ross.

A problem came into light with them all though, they remembered the R5/Austin & Ally concert they were suppose to be doing for the fans to let them know they hadn't disappeared off the face of the earth. And today was that day. It was too late to cancel. Hence why Rocky was getting dressed and ready to leave. He didn't even care if it was just him on the stage playing on the acoustic, the fans needed a show.

Maia walked in slowly into the bedroom, normally when your pregnant you struggle to walk fast or your normal pace when your at least 8 or 9 months gone. Unless your Maia Mitchell, then you find it difficult at 4 and a bit. If she was honest, she didn't feel like it was right but with her type of build.. it was bound to be heavy right?

She walked into the bedroom and saw Rocky dressed, ready to go somewhere obviously "Um.. where are you going?"

Rocky looked to Maia after finishing putting on his shirt "The R5 concert Riker booked. That's where I'm going. It's way too late to cancel now. VIP starts in like an hour. Even if I am on my own, I don't care." He grabbed his car keys and phone off his bedside table.

Maia sighed, running her hand through her hair just standing there. She saw no point in arguing with Rocky over this. "Hold on," Maia said walking over to her wardrobe "let me get dressed and I'll come with you."

"You can't perform."

Maia looked over to Rocky and gave him a glare "Wasn't planning on it."

Vanessa walked downstairs to her living room where she found Laura getting ready to go somewhere with Jenny. She cocked her head and leant against the door frame "Where are you going?" Vanessa asked.

Laura looked up to Vanessa after finishing putting on her shoes and standing up "To the R5 concert," Laura said "it's a Austin & Ally one as well. I can't let them all let the fans down and I can't do it either. Did you know that if I didn't leave them 2 years ago, we'd of been finishing or just finished Season 4 of the show?" Vanessa shook her head. Laura laughed "Well it would of. Besides, I need to go clean this mess up with Ross and everyone else."

Vanessa smiled to herself, in more of an evil way. After weeks of having Titus and Vanessa's plan on hold they can finally put it back into place. She stood up straight and folded her arms with a bright happy smile "I'll come with," Vanessa said. Laura looked at Vanessa and gave her a funny look "c'mon Laur. The last time I saw you perform was that other R5 concert 2 years ago when I came back from filming. That was also the first."

"Alright, come with me then." Laura let out a sigh.

Vanessa grabbed her coat and phone as both of them left with Jenny. Vanessa brought up her contacts before texting Titus to meet her at the R5 concert. It would be perfect for him to come anyway as he needs to apologise to Rydel for what he tried to do to Ratliff. Though he doesn't have too, it's just an excuse for him to be there and for them to figure out their plan.

Rydel sat backstage of the venue by herself, listening as she could hear the VIP's lining up outside. She was the only one here and she feared that nobody else would be coming and it'd be just her on the keyboard. She kept taking glances over to the back door as she sat on top of one of the black boxes. She sighed. Someone had to go break the news to the VIP's right?

As she got up off the box, the door opened and she quickly spun round to find Rocky and Maia coming through the door. When the door was shut Rydel ran up to them both and hugged Rocky "I'm so glad your both here." She pulled away from Rocky and gave Maia a quick hug.

"Where's everyone else?" Rocky asked.

Rydel just shrugged "I don't know. I got here like half an hour ago."

Rydel once again looked to the door when she heard it open. This time she rolled her eyes and went to go walk away when she saw it was Titus. But as she went to walk away, Titus grabbed her arm. Hearing Rydel hiss in pain from Titus grabbing her arm, Rocky went to go lunge forward but Maia stopped him. Rydel snatched her arm away and rubbed it "What?" She snapped.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"It's too little too late." Rydel said as she sat back down on the box. Rocky never took his eyes off Titus as he talked to Rydel.

Titus knew he wasn't sorry, and right now Rydel was making it real hard on him to continue with this stupid sop story Vanessa put him up too. "Well, I am... I didn't want to do what I did to Ratliff and yourself. I was set up to do it and blackmailed. They said if I didn't do it they'd kill you or Ratliff and I didn't want to see that happen."

Rydel stood up in front of Titus "Who set up you?"

"I can't tell you that.."

Right there, Rocky could immediately tell Titus was lying. A bad feeling rose up in Rocky. He didn't know what, but he could tell Titus was up too no good. Instead of saying anything, Rocky decided to just ignore it until later and when he could actually do something about it.

A while later, the VIP Q&A had started. The only R5 member who wasn't there was Ross. Riker and Ratliff had showed up about 5 or 10 minutes after Titus near enough the same time. Riker looked around the crowd of VIP's in front of him and sighed "Okay, you there, next question." Riker said pointing to a girl.

"Seriously, where is Ross?"

At that point Riker sighed. That was about the 10th question they'd got about Ross's whereabouts and they didn't know what to say. They just either ignored the question or Rocky and Ratliff pretended to do something that distracted the question. Right now, they'd ran out of options. They had to answer the question.

The fans in the room already knew what had gone down a few weeks ago, so they just assumed they thought it had something to do with that. Ratliff took the mic of Riker "Ross is-"

"Okay! Sorry I'm late guys!" Ross said as he came running onto the stage.

"-Here." Ratliff finished off after Ross had came onto the stage, he looked to Ross "took ya long enough."

"I slept in."

"Till 3 in the after noon?" Riker questioned.

"No, till 12. Went in the shower, got something to eat, saw it was 1 and I had time to waste.. went to sleep on the couch for a while.. woke up about 10 minutes ago."

"Yay, so now maybe we can get some questions that don't involve your whereabouts." Rocky said before turning back to the crowd.

Ross smirked "Yeah, maybe we can get some questions on you and Maia I think that'd be fun."

Rocky glared over to Ross as he heard some girls scream and put their hands up. "I'm gonna kill you.." Rocky mouthed over to Ross.

Laura and Vanessa walked through the backstage door of the venue only to find R5 were getting on the Q&A. Instead of going out to join them, they sat down and waited back stage. Seen as though they didn't want to spoil the surprise. They sat down for a bout 10 minutes of the Q&A going on when the backstage door opened again.

They looked only to find Raini and Calum coming through the door together. Laura smiled before she handed Jenny to Vanessa and ran up to them, hugging them both "Raini! Calum!" Laura called hugging them both at the same time.

"Hey Laura!" Raini said, pulling away. "Good to see you again. It's been far too long."

Laura smiled and nodded "Yeah it has."

"So, have you still got Jenny? Is she here?" Calum asked.

Laura nodded before she turned around where Vanessa let Jenny down onto the floor where she came waddling over to her. Laura lifted her up and showed Raini and Calum her baby girl, re-introducing her. "The last time you saw her was when she was a baby. In the hospital after Ross almost... yeah..."

The fans began to pour into the venue which meant that R5 had to go backstage and wait for everyone to be in there and settled. Even though most of the R5 members weren't okay with each other *cough* Ross and Riker *cough* they made it look good to the fans that they were cool to one another. Now Ross could go back to pretending he had no brother called Riker Lynch at all. His only older sibling was Rydel. That was all.

All of them walked off the stage and saw Maia, Raini, Calum, Vanessa, Titus, Laura and Jenny stood there waiting for him. Ross just sighed and rolled his eyes. He went to go walk off, but Rocky grabbed him and made him stay still where he was. He leant over to Ross's ear "You can't keep ignoring because you think she's wrong for cheating on you... you also cheated by having your fling with Ratliff." Rocky whispered. Luckily nobody heard, all they heard was mumbling from Rocky's mouth and that was all.

Ross just sighed, he knew Rocky was right. But it didn't stop the awkward silence that took over them all. Raini looked between all of them. Vanessa had gladly filled Raini in on everything that had happened, even though she already knew by the amount of R5 fans that went off on one about it. She stood forward "Okay so I know what happened," Raini said "now.. I am lead to believe you are all over the age of 18.. so that makes all of you adults and you seem to be handling it like a pair of 5 year olds. Now, do you guys want to be like five year olds about this? Or do you want to be adults."

"But Riker-"

"But Riker nothing Ross," Raini cut him off "Riker knows he's in the wrong. I know he's tried to say sorry to you, but you know you... not listening to anything what people say to you. Because you're Ross Lynch. You don't listen to people do you? You don't need too. Well guess what Ross you, because one of these days when you don't listen to someone it's going to land you in serious trouble."

At that point Ross just stayed silent after that and Raini smiled in satisfaction. "I know it's only you and Riker who won't bother your ass's to fix things. So.. I suggest you stop being crybabies about it and make up. If you can't do it for yourselves, do it for you fans. Or do it for Jenny because I know how much you guys care about her. How do you think she'll feel growing up knowing her favourite Uncle and her Dad can't stand being in the same room together?" Raini then took a step back from in between Ross and Riker.

Ross looked up Riker and met him in the eyes and Riker did too. Silence followed for a few seconds whilst everyone waited for something to happen. "I'm sorry." Ross said.

Rocky immediately flew his hand to Ross's forehead "Your burning up dude, I think we need to get you too a hospital." He joked, seen as though Ross is never one to apologise first even if he is in the wrong. Ross just slapped Rocky's hand away from his head.

Riker smiled a little "I'm sorry too."

"Now hug!" Rydel said, pushing them both together. Ross and Riker both looked to Rydel then at each other, then they hugged. "I love you bro." Ross said, still hugging him. "I love you too." Riker replied.

They then pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other. Ross turned and faced Rydel before pulling her close and hugging her too. Rydel slowly hugged Ross back but in confusion. "I love you too Delly, and I'm sorry for what I did." Ross said.

Rydel just smiled and hugged Ross back "It's okay. Besides, I'm kind of impressed with you, I never thought you'd be able to handle two relationships at once. Even if one wasn't a real one. I thought you'd of had a break down or something."

Ross pulled away from the hug with Rydel, still holding onto her arms "So... You're angry with me.. but impressed?"

Rydel smiled and nodded "It's crazy, but yeah." She said. Ross smiled and shook his head, hugging her again.

He then pulled away from the hug after a few more seconds "I don't need to hug anybody else sorry do I?" Ross asked looking around.

"How about Laura?" Vanessa asked "you know.. she didn't get them bruises, scratches and scars out of no where."

Ross turned to Laura and frowned where he saw a bruise that was kind of there, but you had to be close to see it as it was almost gone. Just as well as scars on her cheek and lip. Which then he remembered he'd pushed her and hit her. He brought her in and hugged her "I'm so sorry." Ross said.

"I'm sorry too." She said hugging back. She then pulled away from the hug and smiled at him "Friends?"

Ross nodded "Of course."

Half an hour passed of everyone being backstage, having fun and being the way they use to be before they had problems like they'd been having a lot lately. But they were soon disturbed by Mark as he came up too them all "Okay, your on in two minutes." He said before walking away.

All of them nodded, R5 got into a huddle, Laura went to step back along with Raini and Calum but Rocky put his arm around Laura and dragged her into the huddle whilst Rydel and Ross did the same with Raini and Calum. "You're all performing too, so it's only fair you get to do this too." Rocky said, taking his arm from around Laura and putting it in the middle on top of everyone else's hands as Laura, Raini and Calum did the same. Jenny found her way to stand in front of Laura's legs.

"Okay guys, make this a good show. The best one we've ever done. I have a feeling it's gonna be good." Riker said.

"That, and who knows.. maybe it might be one of our last ever shows," Rocky joked "who knows. Maybe one of us will walk out of the venue and get hit by a lorry."

Ross turned his head to Rocky "Shut up." he then looked back into the middle "Kay, so, Raini, Calum, Laura, you guys haven't done this before.. but you've seen it plenty of times enough to know how it goes basically."

All of them had their hands in ready to do it, when they noticed a small hand trying to reach up and do it. They either smiled or let out a small laugh. "How about we all bend down?" Ross asked as he crouched down. So they all obliged and bent down to Jenny's height so she could reach.

"1, 2, 3.." Ratliff counted.

"Ready Set Rock!" They all chanted.

Not knowing that would be the last ever Ready Set Rock they would ever do together.

Least with Ross anyway.

They didn't know what was going to happen in the next week did they?

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned_

* * *

**Next Time: **The Story Of My Life

* * *

**Next Chapter's a happy chapter! :D Yay! We haven't had a happy chapter in a while have we? hehe. **

**Keely, just enjoy the next chapter while it lasts cx **

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	19. The Story Of My Life

**Yay! happy Chapter for once! lol. but happiness doesn't last forever in my stories now does it? ;)**

**Plus, I thought I'd update twice today! But I DO want 12 reviews foe this chapter.**

* * *

**(1) One Direction - Story Of My Life**

**(2) R5 - Say You'll Stay**

**(3) Ross Lynch and Laura Marano - You Can Come To Me**

**(4) Ross Lynch and Laura Marano - Don't Look Down**

**(5) Laura Marano - Finally Me**

**(6) R5 - Fallin' For You**

* * *

**Chapter** **19**  
_The Story Of My Life_

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days (1)_

"Say you'll stay! (2)" Ross sang into the mic. "hey-ey sta-ay," the rest of R5 sang.

They'd played a couple of sounds throughout the night, they were only half an hour through the concert and they had a lot more to do. They all just decided to give the fans a heart attack and come out with Ready Set Rock as their first song, then all their older songs like Look At Us Now, DNA, Can't Get Enough of you etc. Now they were playing Say You'll Stay and just about to finish it off.

Laura, Maia, Vanessa, Raini, Jenny, Calum and Titus were all backstage watching, dancing or singing along to some of the songs. Or all of the above. Laura was just waiting for her cue to go on.

"No more running around, no, no, no, no more running around," R5 sang. "running around, when I'm around... just Say You'll Stay.." Ross finished off singing. The crowd then roared with cheers, screams and 'I love you's.

Ross walked over near where Rydel's keyboard where he got a quick drink. His throat was going to be probably killing him by the end of the night with the amount of singing he was going to be doing. Especially next seen as though they were doing Austin & Ally songs. He then walked back over to the mic "Does anybody remember Austin & Ally?" Ross asked into the mic.

The crowd screamed. Ross smiled "That's a good thing then," Ross said "scream if you miss it," half of the crowd screamed, the other half didn't. And Ross could of sworn he heard a 'no' somewhere along there "how about the songs? You guys miss the songs?" crowd screamed again.

Ross turned around half of the mic, looking back stage "Laura... would you care to join me for these next two songs then?" Ross asked.

Laura sighed nervously. "You'll be fine.." Raini whispered to her before pushing her onto the stage. Laura smiled as she walked out onto the stage in front of thousands of people. It had been a while since she'd been on stage, even then it wasn't this many. "Hey guys," Laura said through the mic "it's been a while.. hasn't it?" She asked, whilst Ross switched his regular guitar for an acoustic one.

"Anyway, lets get this show on the road shall we?" Laura asked into the mic.

Ross started the intro to 'You Can Come To Me' on the guitar. Laura looked over to him and gave him a little smile.

_Laura:_  
_When you're on your own._  
_Drowning alone,_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in,_  
_Someone will throw it._

Now, she wasn't gonna lie she felt a little bit shaky on that first chorus and never has she felt nervous before.

**Ross:**  
**And when you're afraid,**  
**That you're gonna break,**  
**And you need a way to feel strong again,**  
**Someone will know it.**

_Both:_  
_And even when it hurts the most,_  
_Try to have a little hope,_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't,_  
_When you don't,_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,_  
_If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be,_  
_You Can Come To Me_

_Laura:_  
_You struggle inside,_  
_Losing your mind,_  
_Fighting and trying to be yourself,_  
_When somebody lets you_

**Ross:**  
**Out in the cold,**  
**But nowhere to go,**  
**Feeling like no one can understand,**  
**then somebody gets you**

**Both:**  
**So take a breath and let it go,**  
**And try to have a little hope,**  
**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't,**  
**When you don't,**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,**  
**If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile,**  
**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,**  
**Anything you need that's what I'll be,**  
**You Can Come To Me**

_Laura:_  
_Like a chain that never breaks,_  
_Like a truth that never bends_  
_Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again_  
_It's the feeling that you get,_  
_It's the moment that you know_

Laura didn't know why, but she had the strangest urge to look at Ross singing this next part. She didn't know why. She just looked at him.

_That no matter what the future holds,_  
_You'll never be alone_

Ross looked at Laura too, but only cause he saw she was looking at him. He then looked away, she did too and shook her head continuing to sing.

**Both:**  
**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,**  
**If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile,**  
**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,**  
**Anything you need that's what I'll be,**  
**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder,**  
**If you wanna run, I'll be your road,**  
**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when,**  
**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**  
**You Can Come To Me**

_Laura:_  
_You Can Come To Me,_  
_Yeah (3)_

The crowd cheered loudly, Laura turned to Ross and hugged him for about 3 seconds and pulled away. She looked too the crowd "Thank you guys so much!" Laura said "I hope you like the next one!"

Ross put his guitar down, seen as though he never needed to play anything for the next duet. Rocky started on his guitar.

**Ross:**  
**Yeah, whoa**

**I'm walking on a thin line**  
**And my hands are tied**  
**Got nowhere to hide**  
**I'm standing at a crossroads**  
**Don't know where to go**  
**Feeling so exposed**

_Laura:_  
_Yeah I'm caught_  
_In between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But no,_  
_There's no turning back_

_Yeah_

_Both:_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_  
_it's like I'm hanging by a thread,_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead,_  
_So I tell myself,_  
_Yeah I tell myself_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down,_  
_Don't look down, down, down down,_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down._  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

**Ross:**  
**it'd be so easy just to run,**  
**It'd be so easy to just give up**

_Laura:_  
_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my bark,_  
_There's no turning back_

_Both:_  
_No turning back_

_Laura:_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**Ross:**  
**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

_Laura:_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead,_  
_So I tell myself,_  
_Yeah I tell myself_

_Both:_  
_Don't look, Down, down, down down,_  
_(Laura: Dowwwwwwwwwwwn!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down,_

_Don't look down, down, down, down,_  
**(Ross: Don't look down! Don't look down!)**  
_Don't look down, down, down, down. (4)_

Laura took a small bow as Ross went behind her to grab his guitar back and walked back to the microphone. "Okay, guys, I hope you like this next song, you might just like it." Laura said through the mic.

The song started to play and Laura began to sing it. "I've never felt this before, I'm not afraid any more.. (5)" She started to sing.

Vanessa watched backstage as Laura performed Finally Me. Maia, Raini and Calum were up near the front part of backstage whilst Vanessa was hanging behind. She had no idea where Titus had gone, but it was soon answered when he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the others where they couldn't hear. Also, they never saw him take her away. Too busy watching Laura, and with Jenny.

Vanessa looked at Titus, waiting for him to explain what he wanted her for. "Are we going to start our plan now?" Titus asked "they made up.. perfect time to do so."

Vanessa nodded "Yes, we're going to put it into place," She said "but not yet. Give it a few days. Or a week. We don't want them to fall out that easily because they're still rocky with one another. Wait till they're all secure with one another again. Otherwise, it's just weird and out of the blue."

They then turned around and headed back to where the other four were.

"I'm Finally Me." Laura finished off singing and the crowd went nuts.

Laura thanked the fans before she ran off the stage back to everyone else where she was complimented. Ross then performed a couple of other Austin & Ally songs he sung by himself, then Raini came out and done one or two. Then they all came out, apart from Calum as he chose not to sing and Vanessa, Titus and Maia (Maia being because of her pregnancy otherwise she would of), and decided to cover a song together. Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, Rydel, Riker, Raini and Laura. All of them just covered Counting Stars by One Republic as they couldn't be bothered in the effort of finding a different cover to do.

They would of done Girls, but it's more of a boy song.

The night went on and it got to about an hour or 2 later when finally they got to their last song which was "Fallin' For You". "Alright, you've been an amazing audience tonight guys," Riker said through the mic "but we have one last song for you all!"

They started.

**Rocky:**  
**You like miss-matched socks, with polka dots,**  
**You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot,**  
**You like to swim at night when the moon is full,**  
**You think that makes you strange,**  
**I think that's cool**

_Riker&Rydel:_  
_And you say, your scared,_  
_That I won't, be there,_  
_Baby, I swear_

_**Ross&Riker:**_  
_**I'm not going anywhere**_

Ross&Ratliff  
You can change you hair,  
five times a week,  
You can change your name, get a little bit crazy,  
You can dance in the rain, rockin' second hand chic,  
But I live for the day, that I'm calling you baby,  
Cause I'm Fallin' For You,  
For everything that you do,  
Baby I'm Fallin' For You,  
You might be crazy, but baby, I'm Fallin' For You

As Rocky started on the second verse, Vanessa made sure she was front and that Ross was the first thing she could see when he looked back stage. She just sent him a glare, but it wasn't no ordinary glare. It was an evil glare, a glare that would just hit you hard in the stomach.

_Riker&Rydel:_  
_And you say, your scared,_  
_That I won't be there,_  
_Baby, I swear_

_**Ross&Riker:**_  
_**I'm not going anywhere (6)**_

As Ross started the chorus with Ratliff, he made the mistake of moving his eyes too backstage where he saw Vanessa looking at him. He met eyes with her. She was just looking at him. Ross could sense it was with evil as well, that much evil it actually felt like it had punched him in the gut. He stopped singing the chorus which just left Ratliff too it by himself.

Ross didn't know what it was.. it was just the way she was looking at him.

Riker continued playing the bass as he walked over to where Ross was stood "Ross.. Snap out of it. What's wrong?" Riker asked.

At that point Ross snapped out of it and looked at the crowd "Nothing.." He said quietly before getting back into the song.

*****  
After the song was over and the concert, they'd gone backstage to get themselves ready for the table signing for the fans. Everyone was talking and laughing with people whilst Ross was just stood on his own in the distance with a towel wrapped around his neck to wipe his sweat with. He was still thinking about Vanessa and how she was looking at him.

Rocky looked over and noticed Ross stood on his own with a blank facial expression, he quietly slipped away from the group and walked over to him "Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

Ross snapped out of his trance and looked at Rocky. He put on a fake smile "I'm fine."

"No your not." Rocky said seeing straight through his lie. "Why did you miss out half of the chorus in Fallin' For You?"

Ross sighed. There was really no point in hiding the truth from Rocky was there? He knew Ross too well and knew when he was lying all of the time. He lowered his voice so nobody could hear "I made eye contact with Vanessa through the song. But she was looking at me evilly. She was looking at me with that much evil that I could feel it in my gut, it was like someone had punched me in it. That's why I stopped singing," He paused "I'm telling you Rocky, something's not right with her. She's going to do something to me I can feel it. I know it. She wouldn't be looking at me like that otherwise."

Rocky sighed and patted Ross on the back, he then took a glance behind him to where he saw Vanessa and Titus both talking together a little way from the group. It looked like they were talking about something that nobody wanted them to know about.

Rocky then looked back at Ross "I get what you mean," Rocky said "I'm getting that feeling from Titus too. I have a feeling he's planning something and by the looks of it it's with Vanessa. And I'm not trying to scare you here, but I know how much she hates you.. so if it is something they're planning then I'm afraid you might get hurt by the end of it."

Ross just sighed and let out a scared whimper. He was tired of fighting with people and being hurt by others. When was it going to end?

"Hey, Ross, don't worry about it," Rocky said as he saw Ross was getting scared "I'm not going to let them hurt you. I won't let them do that to you. Even if they do, I'll make sure they get what they deserve. Okay?"

Rocky gave Ross a small hug before he walked away from him.

Ross held his towel in his hand tightly as he watched Rocky walk away.

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
__Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

* * *

**Wow. I honestly thought this chapter was going to be longer than I thought it was :S **

**Anyway's. Now it's time for the Drama! The bit that Keely has been dreading since the beginning of the story :) I love you Keely! Don't...eat me. lol**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	20. Better Than Revenge

**I guess this chapter is KIND of happy. Not so much happy... but.. you get what I mean.**

* * *

**Chapter** **20**  
_Better Than Revenge_

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

It had been a week ever since the R5/Austin & Ally concert, and everything was finally back to normal and Laura couldn't be any happier about it all. Everyone was finally happy once again. Even Vanessa seemed to be happy with Ross, and that's not something Laura has ever saw before in her whole life of knowing Ross. Maybe she just finally got over her problem she had with Ross? Probably.

Right now Laura was walking around LA with Jenny, it had been a while since it had just been her and Jenny on their own out somewhere. So she figured now would be the time, seen as though for the next week Laura wouldn't be seeing her. Riker, Rocky, Ross, Rydel and Ratliff came up with some crazy idea to give Laura a break from looking after Jenny and take care of Jenny themselves each for the week, each day. Tonight, Ross was looking after her, then Rydel tomorrow, Riker the next, then Ratliff and then Rocky and Maia.

Currently, they were both walking through the park. "Are you going to be okay staying with your Uncles, Dad and Auntie Rydel and Maia all week?" Laura asked, looking down at Jenny holding her hand.

Jenny nodded.

Laura smiled before she picked her up into her arms, continuing to walk "Who do you want to be babysitting first and last?" Laura asked.

"Fwirst, Uncwel Wocky, wastwy Uncwel Woss."

"I thought Uncle Ross was your favourite?"

Jenny he nodded "He is, bwut, Uncwel Wocky always says swave the bwest till wast."

"Hmm.." Laura sighed "I'm going to be having words with your Uncle Wocky. I mean Rocky. No, but, Ross is having you tonight. And tonight only. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You going to be a good girl for him?" Laura asked. Jenny nodded again "Oh who am I kidding, you're always good for him. Remember Jenny, if he gives you coke... say no. You know what you're like when you drink the stuff, and he - next to Rocky - is the worst one of all for giving you it!"

"Bwut, it's nice!" Jenny whined.

"I don't care if it's nice! Don't let do anything or give you anything that you don't want him too give or do anything to you you don't want."

"Okay."

"Good."

Ross was in his apartment all by himself getting ready to go pick up Jenny from Laura, seen as though he was babysitting her for the night. He was near enough done, he'd just needed his coat. For morning he'd been sorting out his spare room he has so she could sleep in it, which he figured he really needed to turn into Jenny's room for when she stays round because Rydel, Riker and even Ratliff have a room for her to stay in. And Ross doesn't.

So for the morning he was with Ratliff sorting it all out and it was finally done. He doesn't know why but for some odd reason, lately he hasn't been able to get him off his mind ever since their little 'friends with benefits' was over. Was it wrong that he was? He knows that Ratliff and Rydel are no longer together, but he does know about their little one night stand as Ratliff told Ross about it. Now Ross fears that Rydel might be pregnant. But he didn't tell Ratliff that.

I mean, you have a one night stand and don't have protection with you.. what do you think the result of that's going to be?

For once, in a situation like this.. Ross was actually the smart one. Were they? No. Is Riker going to kill Ratliff? Yes. Mainly because they're not together any more.. if they were then he wouldn't of.

But he wasn't focusing on that, he was focusing on more of how Ratliff wasn't leaving his mind. Some mornings he keeps on waking up and expecting him to be there with him ever since the thing happened with them both. And when he realises he's not there, he feels sad.

As Ross was getting lost deep in thoughts about Ratliff, there was a knock at the door. He was a little confused, because if it was Laura he was pretty sure he was going to his Mom's house to get Jenny from he. If it's not her.. then god knows who it is.

He walked up the door and opened it. He was shocked when he saw Vanessa stood there in front of him. "V-Vanessa!" Ross stuttered, more in shock. Why would Vanessa be here for? He was sure she hated him "W-what.. what are you doing here?" Ross asked.

Vanessa let out a small laugh "Hey Ross, good to see you too," She said letting herself into his apartment. Ross just shut the door and turned around. She turned and faced him "don't worry Ross. I'm not here for some kind of argument. Nope. I'm here to apologise to you and bury whatever kind of feud we had in the past. I realised where I went wrong, and all I want is to be friends again. Not just for our sakes, but for everyone else's."

Ross just stood there looking at Vanessa with a mix of scared, confused, and 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' facial expression "We were never friends.." Ross said.

"Well, how about we start now then?"

"I don't know Vanessa.."

Vanessa rolled her eyes "C'mon Ross," She said walking closer to him "we may as well. There's nothing to fight about anymore."

"There was nothing to fight about in the first place.."

"I know," Vanessa sighed "but.. can we just be friends? For Laura's sake?"

"Why? It doesn't affect her."

Vanessa tried her best not to let out anger, but Ross was making it so difficult right now. She didn't know where to go with this so Ross would trust her. But she knew exactly how to "I know, but imagine poor little Jenny," She said "imagine what she'll feel like growing up.. knowing that her Auntie and favourite Uncle can't stand being in the same room together or can't be in the same room together without arguing or causing fights. I mean.. would you of wanted that for yourself between your Uncle and Aunt?"

Ross furrowed his eye brows together as he knew that Raini had something like that last week, but about Riker and himself. But still, Vanessa had a point. He's almost sure Jenny wouldn't like it if her Auntie and Uncle couldn't be in the same room together. He just nodded "Yeah, you have a point." Ross said.

Vanessa smiled "Great! So friends?" She asked.

Ross nodded again "Yeah, friends." He said smiling before Vanessa gave him a quick hug.

Vanessa pulled away from the hug and looked at Ross with admiration, but of course it was fake "It's weird Ross," She said "you seem to do anything for that little girl."

Ross shrugged his shoulders "I know. But, I'd do anything for anyone who I love and care about. Just Jenny more because she's only a child and doesn't know how the world works yet." Ross then walked out of his apartment, followed by Vanessa and he locked the door behind them both.

Vanessa stood behind Ross and watched as he locked the door in the corridor "Hey, how about I help you look after Jenny for the day?" Vanessa asked.

Ross turned around, putting his door key into his pocket "What?"

"Well, yeah!" Vanessa said "we could try off our new friendship off it. You know, make sure we do stay friends. And what better way then to do it whilst looking after the little girl we care for most in the world."

"Yeah, that's until we have our own daughter," He said with a small laugh "but yeah sure. Why not. It could be fun." He said before turning around and walking down the hallway.

Vanessa just smirked evilly at Ross as he walked down the hallway. Man, he was such an idiot at actually trusting her.

A while later, everyone was round Stormie's house in the living room sat just talking. Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Laura, Maia, Jenny, Vanessa and Titus. They'd been there for about half an hour, and soon they would be going other places. Right now, somehow they'd gotten onto the subject of ex-girlfriends. Rocky just laughed "Oh god, remember your secret girlfriend you had back in Colorado before we moved here Ross?" Rocky asked.

Ross lifted his head and his eyes widened. He remembered, but he just continued shaking his head "No."

"What.. What was her name?" Rocky asked "Annie?"

At that point Riker, Rydel and Ryland started bursting out laughing along with Rocky. Which just made Ross nearly drop his head in shame. Laura, Vanessa, Maia, Titus and Ratliff looked confused at why they were laughing. "Okay, I would just like to clarify, I got into a bet with Rocky and I lost it so that was why I had to go out with her!" Ross said.

Rocky just smirked "No you didn't."

Ross then just dropped his head in shame, making everyone else laugh even more than they already were. Rocky looked at the others "Care for me to explain why this girl was so bad?" Rocky asked.

"NO!" Ross lifted his head up and roared.

"Okay, so she had this really thick curly hair that was never brushed, every month it just got bigger and bigger in the summer until it was like an afro. She had glasses that looked like had been washed in a sewer and well.. do I need to explain more?" Rocky asked.

"Yes." Everyone else said.

"Alright then." Rocky said before going on to explain why this girl was so bad for people to go out with which made the rest of them all laugh.

Ratliff was almost in hysterics "Oh my god, Ross.. Were you desperate or something?" He asked.

"No! I didn't.. even... Ugh.."

"I think somebody's lying.." Riker teased.

Ross let his hand fall into his hands and he sighed, everyone was just mocking Ross today. Why couldn't they do something different like pick on Rocky or Ratliff. They never do that! "SO what is this? Pick on Ross day or something?" Ross asked, lifting his head.

"Oh sweetie, every day is that day." Rydel said with a big smirk on her face.

Rocky let out a small laugh "But c'mon Ross, you have to admit.. you're always desperate for a girlfriend. Or better yet... just for some lovin'. Or for someone or something to make you feel good."

"Keep going Rocky, make me sound like a perverted pedophile why don't you." Ross said sarcastically.

Rydel nodded in agreement with Rocky "But Ross, it's true, every time there's a girl.. You always check them out no matter what."

Ross went to go protest, but he couldn't. It was too true for his own good. Yet, Rocky was even worse than Ross. Well, he was before he started dating Maia and yet they never took the piss out of him. What about Riker and Ratliff? Although... Ratliff and Riker don't seem to do that any more.

After Ross's little sarcastic comment, something triggered Riker's memory of an R5 concert "Oh god," Riker said with a small laugh "do you remember that R5 concert show when Ross checked out that girl.. and then later on we realised how old she was."

"Oh my god Riker! No! Shut up!" Ross wailed, once again returning his head into his hands. Everyone just appeared to be embarrassing him today.

Everyone, apart from Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland, turned their heads to Riker to wait for him to explain as they couldn't wait to hear this story. Even though Maia was pretty sure she heard this story from Rocky before, but she can only vaguely remember it. "Okay then," Riker said getting comfortable to explain it "so, we were at a show about a year ago.."

"Oh my god.." Ross whimpered into his hands as Riker spoke,

"...And there was this girl who was attractive, I'm not gonna lie, but Ross being Ross thought she was that attractive that he couldn't take her eyes off her. Not once. Then we found out how old she was when she started talking to us."

Laura smiled, finding this so entertaining as well as everyone else "How old was she?" She asked.

"She was 14." Rydel said.

"Oh my god!" Vanessa raised her voice, but still amused by it "you checked out a girl who is like 6 years younger than you!"

"Hey! In my defence she looked 16 or 17!"

"Oh, and that makes it okay? Dude your 19."

"Okay, someone back me up here." Ross said, turning to Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff for support.

Rydel looked to Vanessa and nodded "She did look that age though."

Titus just laughed, he couldn't help it he found it too funny. He knew Ross was an idiot, but he didn't realise that much oh one "God Ross, you really are desperate for girls," Titus started "next thing you know you're going to move from 14 year olds to someone who's like... I don't know.. 5!" Titus said, not realising he'd just reminded Vanessa of their plan.

And whatever things she could add too it to make it worse than she plans too.

Everyone in the room - apart from Ross and Vanessa - laughed at what Titus just said. Ross was just sending Titus a death glare from across the room "Yes Titus, I'm gonna go after little kids. Hold on a second whilst I go to the park and look for one right now like the pedophile I am!" Ross said sarcastically said with a smile.

The room then fell silent and all eyes fell on Ross, giving him funny looks. Ross just looked at them near enough the same way back "Jesus Christ guys, calm down it was just a joke." Ross said, he didn't realise they would all take it that seriously. Titus made the joke first and he got laughed at for it, but when Ross does it it's like the world ending or something.

Rydel looked over to the clock and saw the time "Oh crap," She said standing up "I gotta go. I have to be somewhere." she said before she quickly exited through the door giving everyone a 'bye' before she did so.

Laura stood up, so did Ross, and picked up Jenny, walking over to Ross. As she handed Jenny to Ross, she pulled her away from him when he reached out for her "I can trust you with her after that little incident that just revealed your deep dark secret right?" Laura joked/teased.

Vanessa couldn't help but smirk inside, all of the events folding out in front of her were just giving her more and more sick ideas.

Ross looked at Laura seriously for a few seconds before he started talking "No Laura, you can't. I'm gonna take her to the woods and kill her. Then afterwards I'm gonna take her home, cook her, and then eat her so there's no evidence of her remains left," Ross remarked sarcastically, which made Laura giggle a little as well as the others "of course you can freaking trust me with her! What kind of guy do you take me for?!" He asked.

Laura laughed a little as she gave Jenny to Ross.

Rocky let his eyes wonder around the room when they fell onto Vanessa. She saw she had an evil grin on her face, which was strange. Why would she want to have that on her face for? More importantly.. what at? He looked to where Vanessa where her gaze landed on Ross and Jenny. Rocky's eyes widened a little as he got a bad feeling for whatever Vanessa was planning. And inside he felt like it had something to do with them two.

Vanessa then stood up from the couch "C'mon then Ross, lets get going!" She said with a smile.

Laura gave Vanessa a funny look, and so did Rocky. But Rocky's was more confused and panicked as he felt his trust for Vanessa going out of the window at a rapid pace. Vanessa hit Laura gently on the arm "I told Ross I'd help him to take care of Jenny for the day until later tonight." She said with a smile, which Rocky could see was fake clearly.

Rocky felt like he needed to do something to stop whatever Vanessa had in mind cause there was no way in hell he was letting her hurt Ross and Jenny. "Hey, I'll come with," Rocky said standing up "I'm not doing anything good or important today. I could do with going out for a bit." Rocky said, sussing out what Vanessa had in mind.

"Um. Glad to see you think our baby isn't important Rocky." Maia said.

"Huh?" Rocky asked looking down to her.

"We have an appointment at the hospital.. I'm not going on my own."

Rocky sighed and shut his eyes "Never mind then.." He said sitting back down. Maia looked at Rocky, she could tell he was obviously worried about something or desperate to do something. She'd figure it out and ask him later.

"Bye guys." Ross said, he then left with Jenny.

Rocky watched as Vanessa left behind Ross, she was just looking at him with a glare and evil. She wasn't making it subtle one bit. He knew she was up to something and he knows when Vanessa's up to something it normally ends up with someone getting hurt or in some cases death.

And Rocky was going to stop whatever she was going to do to Ross or die trying.

_Ha!  
Time for a little Revenge_

* * *

**Just consider the next chapter as when this story just blew up in your face and was no longer happy until the end *sticks thumbs up***

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	21. Parachute

**I'm gonna get hate for this and after this chapter. I can feel it. But hey-ho, just remember it's my story.. not yours :)**

**(1) Laura Marano - Parachute **

* * *

**Chapter** **21**  
_Parachute_

_With you it all begins_  
_Feeling okay in my own skin_  
_So alive, I'm so alive (1)_

He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like the air getting to his lungs was just getting shorter and shorter. He was so confused. Yesterday, it was all okay everything was fine.. then he woke up the next morning and that day was just a complete nightmare for him. He just couldn't believe what he'd done. Why did he do it? He knows he wasn't in the right frame of mind and against his own will due to the fact Vanessa had got him drunk out of his freaking mind, but still... he should of had some control over himself right?

Now everyone hates him. Hence why he's currently on the floor almost bleeding to death due to the fact he'd been kicked the shit out of by Riker, slapped by Rydel, hit by Laura.. the only people who didn't do anything was Rocky and Ratliff. Ratliff mainly because he was just in complete shock. Rocky because he didn't know what to do for his little brother anymore. He did his best, but he failed. He wasn't able to stop Vanessa and when he found Ross, he knew right then it was too late and nothing could be done.

Now here is is, just lying on the floor away from everyone practically dying with nobody to help him. See, when Ross first met Laura in the Austin & Ally studio all them years ago, he did honestly think his life would be perfect with her in it as he needed someone bright and cheerful in his life. That was up until he met her older sister Vanessa and it took a turn for the worst. But then came the day they both decided to make up and be friends.. now he just feels like that was even worse.

Ross just guessed that this was the story that eventually led up to his death. Though.. isn't that just everyone's life? A story that finally leads up to their demise?

**24 Hours Earlier...**

After Ross and Vanessa left they just went straight to the beach with Jenny, seen as though it was the only quiet place and were at less risk of being attacked by a murderer seen as though it was getting late. But not too late as it was still light out. Ross just wanted to kill a couple of hours rather than be stuck inside for most of the night with Jenny. He'd be on his own doing that.

Ross and Vanessa sat on the wall talking as they watched Jenny play in front of them both. Vanessa looked down to her phone which was sat in her bag, she took it out and whilst Ross wasn't looking she text Titus saying 'it's time'. She looked beside her at Ross up and down "Listen Ross," Vanessa said "I need to go take a phone call, but I'll be back in like 10 minutes." She said getting off the wall.

"Okay. I'll wait here." Ross said.

Vanessa then walked off, making sure Ross couldn't see her, she had her phone out at the ready. Man she felt so evil dong this. But she didn't care. This was too great to not give up on. The only chance she had to get rid of Ross once and for al.

Ross sat on the wall watching Jenny, she went to go walk over to him when she fell over. "Oh shit," Ross mumbled. He jumped up off the wall and picked her up to stand back on her two feet "Are you okay?" Ross asked. Jenny nodded. Ross brushed the sand off her hair "Is that all the sand on you?" Ross asked. He stood up and looked at her, seeing that she may as well of been completely buried in it.

He sighed, picked her up and sat her down on his knee before beginning to brush the sand off her arms, he then began to brush down and wipe off the sand that was on her legs. But it didn't seem to be coming off "You're going to have to have a shower or a bath when we get back to mine cause the sands not coming off you."

He then stood up and picked her up, turning around to see Vanessa stood a distance away playing with her phone. Ross slowly walked over too her "Hey Vanessa," Ross said, which made her jump and almost drop her phone "I'm gonna take Jenny back to mine. She got sand all over her and it won't come off unless she has a shower. I've tried brushing it off her... but it was no use."

Vanessa nodded "Oh, then I'll see you later." Vanessa smiled before she walked off in the opposite direction.

Ross watched as Vanessa walked off. Now, Ross could of sworn that Vanessa's house was in the direction Ross lived. But maybe she had something to do before she went home. Right?

Rocky walked into the house and sat down on the couch after running to the store for Maia after being at the hospital for the majority for the afternoon. She decided she wanted something to eat and it wasn't in the fridge so he ran to the store, hoping he'd run into Vanessa, Ross and Jenny, but he didn't. Now he just fears it's too late to stop Vanessa doing whatever she was going to do.

Maia walked out from the bedroom and over to Rocky "What's wrong?" Maia asked. Rocky just stayed silent. She sighed "Is it Ross? Or Vanessa.. I saw how you were looking at them both earlier."

"She's going to do something to him. I know it. By the way she's looking at him. And I need to stop her," Rocky said not even making eye contact with Maia "I can't stand by and let her do that if she is."

Maia sighed "Rocky, you're being paranoid, stop," She said "even if she does try to do something you can easily convince people different," She then took the bag full of food away from Rocky "Now, I'm going to put this away, take out the trash and make something to eat." She kissed Rocky on the cheek and stood up, going into the kitchen.

Rocky watched as Maia disappeared into the kitchen. He then turned back looking at the TV, even though it wasn't on. Should he go to Ross's for the night and make sure Vanessa isn't up to anything? Or is that just too extreme? He just sighed. He feels like if he doesn't do anything it'll be his fault, but if he does do something Rocky might end up caught in the middle of it.

Maia walked down to the bins outside to put the bin bag into the bin. Once she had threw it into the bin, she turned around where her eyes landed on the store across the road from the apartment building. She saw Vanessa come out of it with a bag full of alcohol. Maybe she was planning on going to a friends or having friends over? Maia just shrugged and began to walk back inside.

But Maia stopped when she watched Vanessa cross the street and walk over to Ross's side of the apartment building. Which only meant one thing. She was going to Ross's. But, she knows Ross is babysitting Jenny tonight? Isn't he... Maia just shook her head and went back inside the apartment.

Ross had finished giving Jenny a bath so now she was in the pyjama's Laura had packed for her to stay in for the night, along with some other stuff which was probably for when she stays with Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Ratliff. He sat down on a chair near the wall with Jenny sat on his lap, he plugged a hair dryer into the wall so he could dry her hair "Now, I've never dried girls hair before, especially this long," Ross said as he held the dryer in his hand "so.. if I hurt you.. please don't scream and.. I'm sorry."

Ross turned on the hair dryer and began to dry her hair, when she screamed in pain. He quickly switched off the hair dryer "Oh my god! I'm sorry! Where did I hurt you?" He asked. Ross turned Jenny round to find her giggling to herself, Ross just rolled his eyes playfully "stop spending so much time with Uncle Rocky." he switched it back on and went back to drying it.

That's when there was a knock on the door.

He sighed and shut off the dryer, taking Jenny off his lap and making his way too the door "At this rate Jen, your hair will be air dried, and you'll end up dying of hypothermia." Ross opened up the door to his apartment, seeing Vanessa stood there. He looked her up and down, seeing she had a bag full of something "What are you doing here?" Ross asked "again."

"I got bored on my own," Vanessa said "I was suppose to be dropping all this alcohol off at my friends house for a party she's having, but she's not in. So I thought I'd visit you while I wait."

"How thoughtful of you," Ross said, letting her in. He shut the door as Vanessa walked into the living room. She looked down at Jenny who had dripping wet hair, she looked over to Ross for an answer "Oh, she got out the bath like five minutes ago. I was erm.. attempting to dry her hair."

Vanessa put the bag full of alcohol on the sofa "You're hopeless Ross, let me do it," she said, walking over to the hair dryer and kneeling down behind Jenny with the hair dryer "this is why the only boys who hair dress are gay," she then looked at Ross "apparently not all though." she joked.

Ross rolled his eyes, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Vanessa where it smacked her in the face. She picked it up and put it on the sofa "Just for that, you can go pour me a drink." Vanessa said.

"Oh can I now?" Ross mimicked in her voice, he walked over to the door of the kitchen "just kidding. Coke, juice or water?" Ross asked.

"Um, what are you having?"

"Mine's on the table there," Ross pointed to it "it's coke. But it's been there for like half an hour, so it might be a little bit flat."

"Yeah, I'll just have that then." Vanessa said, beginning to dry Jenny's hair. Ross then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jen, can you run and get your hair brush for me?" Vanessa asked. Jenny nodded, before going into the room where her bag was.

Vanessa watched until she got up from where she was sat, walked over to the bag of alcohol she had. All she knew was that it wouldn't be her consuming all this tonight. She looked over to the door of the kitchen where Ross had gone into before she cracked open the bottle of vodka, she then put the tip of the bottle and poured a fair bit into Ross's drink. She then hid it back into the bag when she heard Jenny coming back into the living room.

"Thwere wasn't a bwush."

"Oh that's okay," Vanessa said, seeing the hair brush on the arm of the chair "it's right there." She picked it up.

Ross came out from the kitchen and put Vanessa's drink in front of her "There we are, one drink of coke." Vanessa watched Ross as he sat down on the couch and picked up his drink. He put it to his lips, but he then took his lips away from it and looked at Vanessa "do you think it's going to be flat? Should I go get a new one?" Ross asked.

Vanessa held out her hand "Pass it here, I'll see." Ross handed her the drink. Vanessa pretended to take a sip of it, she handed it back to Ross "It's almost lost it's fizz. But, if you drink it quickly then it should be okay." She smiled.

Ross then drank some of the drink quickly, like Vanessa had said. Maybe he drank it a little too quick as he felt himself go a little bit dizzy. "Better?" Vanessa asked. Ross looked over to Vanessa and nodded, before he downed the rest. He then jumped back onto his feet "I'm gonna go get some more."he said going into the kitchen.

Vanessa smirked, this was actually going to work.

**3 Hours Later**

Vanessa sat on the arm chair looking over to Ross who was almost passed out on his sofa with drunkenness, every time Ross left the room or wanted a drink Vanessa would always make sure to get some sort of alcohol into his drink. Basically spiking him. She will admit though, when Ross is drunk he is a pretty funny person. Such a shame what she's doing to him. But who cares right?

Vanessa looked down to where Jenny was fast asleep on her lap "This is where you come into it.." Vanessa whispered. She stood up and held Jenny with her, she quietly made her way over to Ross's bedroom.

"Vanessa?" Ross groaned, slurred.

Vanessa turned around "I'm just putting Jenny in her own bed."

"But, that's not.. her.. it's not," Ross spoke, trying to find the words to say. His words were all over the place and made no sense, but Vanessa had seen enough drunks in her life to know what he was saying "that's my bedroom... isn't it?" he didn't know, ever since that first glass of coke he had drank it was like he had gone on some sort of high and didn't know what was what any more.

Vanessa chuckled at Ross "Jesus Ross, what's in that coke you've been drinking?"

Ross then stood up on his feet, but with great difficulty, "I'll go get the bottle and show you if you want." Ross said, stumbling to the kitchen. Vanessa laughed as she watched him.

Once Ross was in the kitchen and she could hear him mumbling loudly about the stuff that was in the coke from the back of the bottle, she kicked his bedroom door open and walked into it, placing Jenny down gently on the bed. She smiled down at her "Let the fun begin.." She said quietly.

"What fun?" Ross asked as he walked into the door of his bedroom door.

Vanessa once again let out another smirk "The fun.. of you.. going to bed," She said guiding him over to the bed "that's what fun." she gently sat Ross down on the bed. "Kay, now you're on your bed.. you can take your clothes off by yourself right? Or do I have to do that for you too?"

Ross gave her an offended look, with a hint of drunk "It's not.. it's not.. I will have you know taking off a shirt and pants are not difficult my lady friend." Ross said, with a little sassy finger movement going on. He then put his hands on the bottom of his shirt and attempted to pull it off. Key word = attempt.

Vanessa giggled, she went over and pulled his shirt off for him and threw it onto the floor. Ross then went to lay down on the bed, when he flung his arm down it hit off something on the bed "Ah!" Ross jumped up "why's Jenny in my bed?" Ross asked, barely being able to stand up straight and in one place.

Vanessa picked up Jenny "Because, I already had her in here. But I'll go put her in her own bed then." Vanessa said walking out of the room. She waited outside of Ross's bedroom until she heard the thud of him collapse onto his bed. Vanessa stood outside his room for a couple of minutes "Ross?"

Nothing.

"Ross?"

He was asleep.

She then put Jenny down on the floor, seen as though she was awake now after Ross accidentally hit her. Making sure she was stood up straight and looking at her. Vanessa couldn't believe she was about to lie to a 2 year old. Vanessa spoke to Jenny quietly about "something" before she left. Once she was done, she gave Jenny a tight hug "Remember," Vanessa said "I love you." Jenny nodded.

Vanessa then stood up behind Jenny, she couldn't believe she was about to do this but she didn't give two shades of shit about it. She picked up the hair dryer that was on the floor from where she dried her hair from before, she threw it at Jenny's head making her pass out when she hit the floor. Vanessa then picked her up and felt her head. No bleeding. Good. She then walked into Ross's room and placed her down next to him. "Sweet dreams Ross," Vanessa said leaning against the door "cause it's the last one your ever gonna have." she then turned around and left.

**The Next Morning**

Ross woke up, letting his hand go to his head. It was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked at the time on his alarm clock. 11 am. Shit. Rydel was suppose to be coming for Jenny at this time. He quickly jumped out his bed and put on his shirt that was on the floor. He reached out for the bedroom door, when he realised it was already open. Strange?

He walked out into the living room where he saw an empty vodka bottle laid on the floor by the table through in the kitchen, which was open. He groaned "Vanessa..." he mumbled under his breath. No wonder he had a freaking head ache and the coke was different.

Least nothing bad happened right?

Ross walked into the kitchen to pick it up, because if Rydel came and saw it she'd drop him into the shit. He bent down on the floor and picked it up, as he picked it up he noticed Jenny hid underneath the table. "Jenny..." Ross said, finding it odd "why are you hid underneath the table? C'mon, get out from there." Ross reached out to help her out, but Jenny just snatched away from him.

That's when he realised she was crying.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Ross asked "come here.." Jenny shook her head.

Ross sighed, he was gonna have to go underneath the table after her. When he crawled underneath the table for her, she crawled away from him when she got out from the table "Jenny! What's wrong?" Ross asked, who was still underneath the table whilst she was sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. "why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Jenny shook her head "is it something you did and don't wanna tell me?" Jenny shook her head again "did you hurt yourself?" He asked. That was the last thing he could think of, of what was wrong with her.

But she shook her head.

What the hell was wrong with her?

He thought for a moment, still not coming out from under the table. What else could be wrong with her? If it wasn't something she did and didn't want to tell Ross about, it wasn't a bad dream and she didn't hurt herself. Then what could it of been? It couldn't of been someone else who hurt her because the apartments been locked all night.

So that only left one person.

Ross's eyes widened "Jenny.. was it me?" Ross asked "d-did I do something?"

Right there was when Ross was just regretting every single second of his life when she nodded. He sighed "W-what did I do?" Ross asked. He slowly crawled out from under the table and looked at her "tell me.." now he was the one beginning to cry. "How bad was it?" Ross asked.

Jenny backed away from Ross when he came towards her, which was just breaking Ross's heart even more. She was practically petrified of him. "Ywou pwomised you wouldn't hwurt me."

Ross rubbed his eyes "I-I know, and I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please tell me what I did to you.."

There was only two things he could think of, of what he could of done to her. He was praying like a bitch right now it wasn't the one that could seriously have him beat the shit out of and locked away for the rest of his natural lives. Jenny shook her head. Ross took a deep breath "D-did I.." Ross paused, he swallowed the lump that in this throat "did I.. um... did I hit you or hurt you?" Ross asked.

If it had to be anything, Ross hoped it was that because at least he could fix that and it's not as bad. Ross waited for her to answer, but she didn't say anything "Jenny say something!" He snapped at her, getting impatient and too worried.

"No."

"N-no?" Ross questioned "did.. did you just say.. no?" Jenny nodded "I did.. I did the other thing didn't I?" Ross asked, even though he wasn't sure if Jenny would understand. "But... I did DO something?" He asked. Jenny nodded.

"No.." Ross said quietly as his voice cracked "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Ross chorused as he sat on the floor from his knees, not even looking at Jenny. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." Ross continued to chorus until his back collided with a cupboard door "no, no, no, no. No! NO!" He screamed kicking the chair in front of him so it fell over onto the floor. At that point he broke down with tears and put his head into his hands.

He was going to get killed.

"Ross?"

Rydel. Oh no. When Jenny goes with Rydel and they're at hers, Jenny's going to end up telling Rydel. Isn't she. Ross quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, and that's when Jenny ran out of the kitchen.

Rydel shut the door to Ross's apartment and when she turned around, Jenny crashed into her legs and held them crying. She picked Jenny up and looked at her "Jenny, what's wrong?" Rydel asked, Jenny then buried herself into Rydel hugging her tightly. She looked around and saw Ross coming out of the kitchen, he looked like a mess. "Ross, what's wrong with her?" Rydel asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't.. I don't know," Ross lied, controlling himself and trying not to cry in front of Rydel. "I think.. and don't quote me on this one.. she fell out of her bed and hit her head." he lied again.

Rydel frowned and looked at Jenny "Aww, poor baby." Rydel said kissing her head. She looked back at Ross "We're gonna go now, Ross," Rydel said "Jenny, do you wanna hug or kiss your Uncle Ross good bye?" jenny shook her head "don't be stupid Jenny, c'mon." Rydel said going over to him.

Ross looked at Rydel as she brought Jenny over "Now, give him a hug or a kiss bye." Rydel said. She still wouldn't "You know what Ross, you just give her a hug or something."

Ross sighed and gave her a kiss on the head "There we go, see ya later." Ross said.

"See ya." Rydel waved, she then walked to the door and left.

After the door shut, he just collapsed onto the floor. There was nothing he could do now. He was well and truly doomed.

And the worst part was, he couldn't even pin a single bit of blame on Vanessa for it.

_I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it_

* * *

**Don't hate. I mean, I know it's a little bit extreme of what I've done, but like in the past 2 sequels I have wrote and deleted.. I just needed to do something different with it instead of making it the same, you know? I decided to do it this way so you weren't reading the same thing as you have in the past 2 other sequels. I mean, I have left foreshadowing in previous chapters about this that weren't so obvious but if you go back and read, I think they'll be pretty obvious now. haha. But yeah, like I said.. NO hate please? If it adds drama and keeps the story going, isn't it all that matters? **

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT ONE.**


	22. So Cold

**Guest review replies:**

**Delaney: **Wow, you sure do love Ross dontcha haha cx

* * *

**(1) Nikisha Reyes Pile - So Cold**

* * *

**Chapter** **22**  
_So Cold _

_Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own (1)_

Rocky laid in bed, he was already dressed for the day but he couldn't be bothered moving. He was too busy worrying about Ross and if Vanessa had actually done anything yesterday. Though, if she had... wouldn't Ross of had some sort of contact with Rocky right now? Unless she's done it so Ross doesn't know yet.

Rocky sighed, he really had to calm down about this. Like Maia said.. he's just being paranoid. Least that's what he keeps on thinking. Rocky looked to the bedroom door where Maia came through holding Rocky's phone "Rocky, you have about 10 missed calls from Ross," Maia said "all from this morning from about fifteen minutes past eleven."

"What time is it now?"

"Twenty five past eleven." Maia said throwing the phone too him.

Rocky looked to his phone and got rid of the missed calls before checking if he left any texts "Must be something important.." Rocky said as he put his phone down. He then looked over to Maia, she had the face that told Rocky she knew something. Or was worried about something "Maia... What's wrong?" Rocky asked "you.. you have that face."

Maia sighed, her facial expression turned into a sad kind of worried "I was taking out the trash last night.. I looked over to the store and saw Vanessa coming out of it with a bag full of alcohol.." Maia told him.

Rocky sat up on the bed and slowly got up off it "She did..?" Rocky asked "w-where did she go after that?"

Maia didn't say anything, she just stood there looking at Rocky biting the nail on her thumb. Rocky began to grow impatient at Maia stalling him "Maia! Where did she go?!" Rocky asked, raising his voice.

"She went into Ross's part of the building." Maia blurted out.

Rocky's eyes widened and before Maia knew it, she watched as Rocky grabbed his phone, his coat and basically flew out of the door "Rocky!" Maia called "wait!" she called as she carefully ran to the front door of their apartment, but it was too late. He was gone.

Rocky ignored Maia's calls for him and continued to run.

About 15 minutes after going to Ross's to get Jenny, Rydel finally got home to her own apartment with her. A couple of days after Rydel had regained her memory, she decided to move out and get her own place. She couldn't go back to Ratliff's apartment, especially after what he did and they don't date any more. She knows she forgave him, but a small part of her will always be angry at him and Ross for it.

She shut the door and walked over to the couch, sitting Jenny on it. Once they had entered Rydel's apartment building, Jenny had finally stopped crying. She didn't know why she was crying, Jenny wouldn't tell her. But Rydel was going to drag it out of her.

Rydel walked into the kitchen, still keeping an eye on Jenny "Hey, I was thinking maybe I could take you out to the park today? Or the beach? Would you like that?" Rydel asked, coming out with a drink for both herself and Jenny.

Jenny nodded "Park." She said.

"That's weird, you normally pick the beach. Taking after your Dad, preferring the beach rather than anywhere else," Rydel said sitting next to her but on the other end of the couch "though every time you've gone to the beach it's always been with your Uncle Ross-" before Rydel could continue on with her sentence, at the mention of Ross's name Jenny let out a little whimper/cry. Rydel chose to ignore it for the time being "is um.. going to the beach yours and Uncle Ro-"

Jenny put her hands over her ears and shook her head before Rydel could even say his name. Rydel sighed and took Jenny's hands away from her ears "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rydel asked, seeing that she was scared. She had been looking scared ever since they left Ross's apartment.

Obviously it had something to do with Ross as she couldn't even speak his name with her getting scared "Jenny.." Rydel said gently "is it Uncle Ross.." Jenny nodded. "okay.. did he scare you or something?"

Jenny nodded again. "How did he scare you? Did he do something?" Rydel asked, Jenny nodded again. Rydel sighed, Ross the freaking idiot, knowing him he was probably trying to scare her with a ghost story or pretending to be a monster or ghost and scared the living shit out of her. "Did he pretend to be a ghost or a monster?" Rydel asked "cause I have specifically told him, you don't tell children ghost stories."

Jenny shook her head "He didn't scware me in thwat way.."

Rydel thought about it for a moment. "Did he yell at you for something?" Rydel asked. Jenny shook her head. "Did he get angry at you or somebody else?" Jenny shook her head.

Once again, Rydel had to think about it. Those are the only ways Rydel can think about how you can scare a kid without touching them or hurting them in a way.

Rydel gasped.

He couldn't of. "Jen... did he.. did he hurt you?" Rydel asked, waiting for Jenny's response. That's what it had to be right? There was no way in hell Ross was capable of the "other thing".

Jenny shook her head. Rydel took a deep breath "So.. he didn't.. he didn't scare you pretending to be a ghost he didn't.. hurt you by hitting you.. then that means he.." she paused. She didn't even want to say it, she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it "Jenny.. can you just.. can you just tell me?" Rydel asked.

Jenny obeyed Rydel and told her exactly what he did. Rydel put her hands over her mouth, feeling tears come to her eyes. She turned her head away and wiped her eyes. She then stood up and paced a little before she turned back around and picked up Jenny, making her way too the door.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"We're going to go see your Dad." Rydel said, exiting through the door.

Rocky got to Ross's front door of his apartment, he began to knock on it but not too harsh or loudly incase something happened and he was scared. He didn't answer. Now he was really getting scared and worried "Ross! It's Rocky, open up!" Rocky called in as he knocked on the door.

Rocky sighed, he tried the handle on the door. It was open. He opened it up and walked into the apartment, he looked around the living room there was no sign of him there. "Ross?" Rocky called "where are you?" He asked.

Slowly, he made his way through the living room. That's when he heard something drop onto the floor from where his bathroom was. Rocky walked up to the bathroom door and slowly opened it, to find Ross curled up in a ball in the corner "Ross," Rocky said, shutting the door and going over to him, kneeling in front of him "what's wrong? Why were you calling me?" Rocky asked. He put his hand on Ross's arm and found he was shaking.

He pulled his hand away slowly "Ross, look at me.." Rocky said gently "please..."

Ross slowly turned his head from having them in his arms between his knees and looked at Rocky. His face was flushed and his eyes were red, he'd been crying. Well he was still crying because there was tears coming down his face faster than normal. "What happened?" Rocky asked.

"S-she did it, Rocky.. she won."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked. Ross just shook his head making more tears fall and putting his head back into his arms. "Ross, please tell me.. it can't be that bad."

"It is."

"How bad?" Rocky asked.

"T-that bad that R-R-Riker and L-Laura are g-g-going to k-kill m-me.. literally."

Rocky thought about it for a moment "Did you do something to Jenny?" Rocky asked. Ross nodded his head. Rocky sighed "Did you hit her?" Rocky asked. Ross shook his head "Did you get angry at her?"

"N-No."

"Then what the hell did you do to her? I can't think of anything else. Well, nothing else you're capable of. C'mon Ross, tell me."

Ross shook his head "I don't wanna say. I-it's h-h-horrible and d-disgusting."

Rocky thought for a moment again for what he could of done. Which meant thinking of the things Ross could never do to a kid like Jenny, which meant only one thing. His eyes widened "Oh no.. No Ross... You didn't.." Rocky said looking down at him worried.

"I didn't mean too!" Ross raised his voice, wailing his arms. He then broke down again crying.

Rocky sighed and put his head in his hands. Any normal person would of walked out of the bathroom right now and left him be by himself because of what he's done.. but not Rocky. He knows his baby brother, he would never do something like that if he wasn't again his own will "She made you do it didn't she?" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded "S-she g-g-got me d-drunk, to the point where I d-didn't know what I w-was doing."

Rocky grabbed Ross by the arms and pulled him into a hug on the floor and held him whilst he cried, leaning against the bath tub. This really wasn't fair or good. And Rocky knew it was only a matter of time before Jenny told Rydel, but if Rocky's lucky enough Jenny might tell him rather than anybody else. Hopefully.

Rocky shook his head, he couldn't wait for that "C'mon," Rocky said getting up off the floor "we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Ross asked, looking up to Rocky "leaving where?"

"We're going to see Riker," Rocky said "we're going to tell him what happened before he finds out himself and kicks your fucking ass for it and you get arrested. Now get dressed."

"But Rocky-"

"Ross, this is the only way you're going to get help. Now go get changed."

Ross just stayed put on the floor not moving, but that changed when Rocky walked over and dragged him up off the floor and over his shoulder. "Rocky! Put me down!" Ross said, moving about hanging over Rocky's shoulders.

"No, it looks like I have to dress you like you're a freaking 2 year old." Rocky said. Ross then let out a cry, only then did Rocky realise that what he said "Oh sorry.. bad timing.." Rocky kicked the bedroom door opened and threw Ross onto the bed.

Riker sat at home in his apartment, Laura still hadn't come back yet. Even though it had been weeks. He figured she'd chosen to stay with Vanessa until she felt comfortable enough to move back in or when she found her own place. He misses her. And having Jenny around all the time. He's barely ever got to see her since Laura left.

Riker was taken away from those thoughts when there was a knock on the front door "Come in." Riker called.

The door opened he turned his head to find Rydel coming through with Jenny. Riker got up from the table "Rydel? What are you doing here?" Riker asked. Jenny came out of Rydel's arms and ran up to Riker and hugged him, he then picked her up into his arms and hugged her back.

He looked to Rydel and saw she seemed horrified by something by the way she was staring at the floor and the tears that were in her eyes trying to fight them back. "Rydel.. What's wrong?" Riker asked, concerned.

Rydel swallowed the lump in her throat and breathed "J-Jenny.. t-tell your Dad what you told me..."

Riker looked at Jenny. "Uncwel Woss, scwared me."

Riker let out a small laugh "Pretending to be a monster was he?" Riker asked.

"No Jenny," Rydel shook her head, finally looking at Riker and Jenny in the eyes "the other thing about Ross. Tell him what he did to you."

Riker looked at Rydel with a puzzled look before he looked down at Jenny "What did he do?" Riker asked, he looked at Rydel and then at Jenny, he nudged Jenny "Jenny, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I'm sure if he hurt you he didn't mean too."

"Oh no Riker, he did something else along those lines.. but far... _far_ more worse."

"What?" Riker asked "no.. he couldn't of. Ross isn't capable of something like that."

"Then why did she tell me Riker?" Rydel asked "I don't want to believe it as much as you do but why would a freaking 2 year old come out with something like that for?!"

Riker sighed putting Jenny to the floor "I.. I'm going to kill him."

"Riker? It's Ross and Rocky." Rocky said knocking on the door.

Rydel and Riker looked at each other. "Riker.. don't do it in front of Jenny for goodness sake." Rydel said.

"Then take her into one of the bedrooms." Riker said going to the door.

Rydel sighed and picked up Jenny, taking her into one of the rooms.

Riker opened up the door and looked at Rocky and the other person who he didn't even know any more behind him. Ross and Rocky looked at Riker, they could tell he was angered about something. Really bad. Rocky looked at Riker in the eyes, he was looking directly at Ross so Rocky stood in front of Ross "Riker.." Rocky said "we need to talk to you about something.."

"No we don't," Riker said looking at him then at Ross "don't worry. I know now. Rydel came by and very kindly told me as well as Jenny herself."

Ross sighed "Riker, please, listen to me I didn't mean too do it."

"You didn't mean to do it?" Riker repeated "of course you didn't. Why the fuck would you molest a child by accident? Sorry, did you think she was Laura or something? Or Ratliff?"

"Or Ratliff what?"

Ross, Rocky and Riker turned their heads to see Ratliff stood there. He was just walking along the corridor and going back to his own apartment when he saw them talking about something. Riker smiled and looked back at Ross "Should we tell Ratliff?" Riker asked "or do you want to do that?"

Ross shook his head "Riker, will you listen please," Ross said, his voice shaking "I didn't m-"

Riker cut Ross off by punching him in the face, he didn't stop at that he just began to punch the living daylights out of him. Stomach, face, head.. wherever else it would hurt or manage to stop it.

"RIKER!" Rocky shouted trying to pull him off Ross, but it wasn't working "RATLIFF STOP STANDING THERE LIKE A CLUELESS FUCKING BITCH AND HELP ME!"

"Well, right now I'm a clueless bitch because I don't fucking know what's going on!" Ratliff retorted back.

Rocky sighed, he began to try pull Riker off Ross, but that only got him elbowed in the face and got knocked too the floor. Ratliff ran to Rocky and knelt beside him"Are you okay?" Ratliff asked.

"It's not me who needs to be asked that Ratliff!" Rocky said, jumping up from the floor going for Riker.

"RATLIFF STOP HIM!" Rydel yelled "GRAB ROCKY!"

Ratliff just didn't know where to place himself, he came home and it was like hell had been released into heaven or something because some sort of shit was doing down "I don't know what the fuck's going on! How the hell am I suppose to know what side to pick?!" Ratliff asked.

Rydel sighed "Ross did something bad to Jenny that is why Riker's attacking him. NOW GET ROCKY OFF RIKER SO HE CAN GIVE ROSS WHAT HE DESERVES."

"What did he do?!" Ratliff asked. He literally felt like ripping his hair out. Too many things were going on at once for him to even keep track.

"I'll tell you later, just get Rocky off Riker."

Rocky managed to grab Riker in a position where he pulled him off Ross to the other side of the corridor and held him down, pinning him against the wall. Ross slowly got onto his hands and knees and coughed. He felt so weak, his face ached, in fact his whole body ached that much he just collapsed back onto the floor leaning against it.

Ratliff didn't know what to do right now, he had no clue what was going on. But Ross seemed like he needed more help than anyone, so he walked over to him and grabbed his arm going to help him up. "Ratliff leave him!" Riker snapped.

Ratliff looked down at Ross. "No, Ratliff! Leave with him!" Rocky said, struggling to keep Riker pinned "leave with him and get him help!"

Ratliff looked from Rocky and Riker down to Ross, seeing what Ross wanted him to do. Ross shook his head "Leave me.. I don't.. deserve..any.. help." Ross said in between pained coughs.

"Ross, you can barely talk without talking! You could have a broken rib or anything!" Ratliff said.

"I'm sure you won't want... to give me.. help... when you find out.. what I done.."

"What did you do?" Ratliff asked "I know you did something to Jenny.. so obviously it's bad. Did you hit her?"

Why does everyone who's finding out think that Ross hit her or beat her up? Can't somebody just guess the right thing and then that way he won't have to tell them. Ross just shook his head. Ratliff sighed, thinking about what else he could of done. His eyes widened, he looked down at him "You.. you moles-" Ratliff stopped "Nope." He said, getting off Ross and backing away holding up his hands.

Ross nodded and looked down as he felt more tears coming again. It appeared he only had one person on his side right now and it was Rocky. Rocky looked over to Ratliff "Ratliff," Rocky said "he didn't mean too."

"Yes, because you can do that by accident can't you?" Ratliff sarcastically said "just let Riker go. He has a good enough reason too."

Rocky sighed, but being caught of guard Riker got an arm free and punched Rocky in the face sending him too the floor. Once he hit the floor, he hit his head hard causing him to knock himself out. With the help from Riker's punch.

Riker then jumped over Rocky on the floor, swung his foot and kicked Ross in the chest making him cough harder than he was before. Ratliff just by and watched, not that he wanted too. Yes, what Ross done was wrong on so many levels but Riker didn't have to go this far. He didn't want to end up like Rocky on the floor trying to help Ross.

He brought Ross up by the collar, letting his body hang there. Riker brought up his fist and punched Ross hard in the face, he flew back into the wall and onto the floor hitting his head a little. He got back down onto the floor and started to kick Ross as well as punch him.

"Riker stop," Ratliff said slowly raising his voice "Riker that's enough! RIKER STOP!" Riker stood up and stopped as Ratliff had just said. "What he did was wrong, but that's enough.. you keep on going punching him for a few more minutes he'll end up dead. I can see from here he's basically nearly there.. leave him. I know you Riker, just because he did something wrong.. you don't want to be responsible for your brothers death... please. Just walk away and leave him. The best thing for you to do is call the police. It's what a person with common sense would do." Ratliff stopped talking for a couple of seconds "leave him.."

Riker continued to stare down at Ross, yes...he was laid on the floor. Riker wasn't even sure if Ross was conscious. By the state he was in laid on the floor, Riker could say that Ross was practically close to death but he didn't care.

He took a deep breath and kicked Ross as hard as he could in the chest "RIKER!" Ratliff shouted. Riker then walked away from Ross "I'm done." Riker said, going into his apartment followed by Rydel and they shut the door.

Ratliff looked at the door of the apartment and down at Ross who was laid on the floor. He was holding onto his chest, he wasn't breathing properly and his face was all bloodied and starting to bruise. As for Rocky, he was just laid there knocked out from hitting his head.

Ratliff sighed. Rocky would be fine when he woke up, Ross wouldn't. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Ratliff walked over to Ross, he felt his pulse. It was okay, but not as strong as it use to be. Ratliff threw one of Ross's arms around his neck before he pulled him up from the floor. But he couldn't hold him the way he was planning on, so he hooked one arm under Ross's legs and the other around his back and picked him up that way before making his way out of the building.

This day was not going to go well.

_It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home_

* * *

**Yeah.. so.. um.. that's that for now. I suppose the rest of the stories going to be tense or some kind of angst. \o/ **

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THE NEXT ONE.**


	23. No Happy Ending

**I'm so happy you guys are okay with what's going on at the moment in this story! I thought you were all going to kill me or something and stop reading haha. Thank you! :)**

**Delaney: **Wow, you must really hate Ross at the moment haha cx

**Robot 999: **Ross did do it, but he was drunk when he done it. But the only reason he did it was because Vanessa forced him too whilst drunk, and because he was drunk he was gullible to anything. Like you are when your drunk.

**Riaura Fan: **No, Riker didn't kill Ross he just beat him up to the point where he might as well of been dying.

**wendyR5: **Awww thank you so much your so sweet! It means a lot xxx

* * *

**(1) Mika - No Happy Ending**

* * *

**Chapter** **23**  
_No Happy Ending_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday (1)_

Ross began to stir in his sleep. Well, he wasn't exactly asleep he more unconscious because of Riker knocking the seven bells out of him. His head ached, knowing Ross's luck nobody helped him and he's probably stuck on the corridor still outside of Riker's apartment. Also, knowing because he has very bad luck people in the surrounding apartments probably watched and heard everything what happened so no doubt it's all got out to the world.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

He groaned a little before opening up his eyes where he was blinded by a big bright light, which just give his head more pain than it was already in. "Ahh," Ross groaned putting his hands over his eyes. Last time he remembered the hallway lights weren't that bright.

And the floor wasn't as comfy or as soft as this.

Slowly, he opened up his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. So somebody did help him. He tried to sit up, but his ribs gave him pain. Next thing he new a pair of hands pushed him down gently "Don't," the voice said.

Ross turned his head and saw Ratliff there "Ratliff?" Ross questioned "I um... didn't think you would of helped me.."

Ratliff sighed sitting back in the chair "Hey, what you've done is wrong on so many levels I can't even talk about it.. but what Riker did was wrong and didn't help matters either. I wasn't going to stand there and watch you die. Cause if I had of left you there you would of bled to death." in fact, Ratliff wasn't exactly entirely sure that was the whole reason why he helped Ross in the first place.

He then lent forward in the chair as he felt like he needed to ask this in case Ratliff started making anymore accusations against Ross and started saying stuff about him related to what's going on "But.. I know you Ross," He started "you would never do something like this. Ever. Something tells me there's something more too it then just this."

"Vanessa came round," Ross began "she was making me drink alcohol and I didn't even realise it. Maybe because it was mixed in with my other drink. Then after about 7 drinks I didn't know what I was doing, next thing I remember I wake up and find Jenny hiding under the table frightened to death."

"So... you think Vanessa made you do it on purpose whilst you were drunk?" Ratliff asked, Ross nodded. "Well.. that explains it. But.. it's a little bit too late to tell Riker that. Maybe before he found out, but not now. He'll never believe you. Not to make you scared or anything but he won't."

Ross threw his head back onto the pillow. He let out a small 'ow' as it hurt flinging his head back. Riker didn't half do a good job, didn't he? Of course, Ross should be use to having fist fights with Riker now though. Shouldn't he? Especially 2, coming up 3, years ago. "I wanna go home." Ross said.

"I'll take you home," Ratliff said "but.. I didn't bring a car so it's a cab I'm afraid. Let me go find a doctor or nurse first." he said, going to the door to find one or the one that was taking care of Ross.

Laura practically burst through the door of Stormie's house where Riker had taken Jenny with Rydel. God knows where Rocky and Ratliff were. Maia wasn't there, she was at home because she had to be at a hospital appointment soon for her baby. Rydel and Riker jumped when they heard the door burst open. They looked at each other "Laura's here." Rydel said standing up from the couch.

Laura ran into the living room, almost missing the door, when she got in she took Jenny away from Riker's lap and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god," Laura breathed almost crying. She looked at Riker and Rydel "Where is he?" She asked.

"Where's who?" Riker asked standing up.

Laura rolled his eyes "The fucking candy man in his white van," she snapped "who the fuck do you think I'm talking about?" She asked sitting down onto the couch.

Riker sighed and put his hand through his hair "I don't know where he is," He said "last time I saw him he was lying almost dead on the floor curtsey of me."

Rydel stood there in the middle of the room, she knew what Ross had done was wrong but she couldn't help but think that what Riker did was way out of line. Yes, he deserved maybe a punch or two.. not being beat to the point of almost death. If Rydel was a boy, she might of pulled Riker off him but she couldn't. If she'd of tried too she'd of ended up like Rocky.

"Where's Rocky and Ratliff?" Laura asked.

"I don't know where Ratliff is, but Rocky's upstairs," Riker said "yeah.. I kinda knocked him out trying to hit Ross. I only realised that when I stepped out of the apartment saw Ratliff and Ross were gone, Rocky was out like a light on the floor."

Laura let out a small laugh, she sat Jenny down on the couch and stood up frowning again letting a couple of tears fall down her cheeks "I can't believe he did this," She said "I trusted him with her. Now I just feel sick to my stomach about all the times I let him near her."

Riker put one of his arms around Laura and brought her in close to him "I know. Me too." He said leaving a kiss on her head.

Rydel walked up to the living room window when she heard a car door close, well two car doors shut. She saw a police car "Riker, the police are here." She said.

Laura looked up to Riker "The police?"

"You're telling me you want him to get away with this?"

"No, of course not."

Rocky got up from the bed he was laid when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He knows it wasn't his parents because they're downstairs in the kitchen, and it's not Ryland because he's went away with Savannah for a while and he's not back until tonight. Unless.. he came back early?

He slowly walked up to the window of the bedroom and saw a police car "Oh no.." Rocky mumbled. He knew what they were here for or who they were going to go for and find.

Rocky couldn't allow that to happen. Especially not since Ross had done anything wrong, Rocky feels himself it's partly his fault for what happened. He promised Ross that nothing would happen to him and he wouldn't let it. Rocky can't exactly go down there and say Vanessa made him, cause then that'd only cause more trouble.

Slowly, Rocky lifted his head from hanging down. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He was sticking to the promise he made with Ross back at the concert.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Ross groaned, him and Ratliff were in the taxi on their way back to his apartment when the taxi driver took a turn down the street where his Mom lives. Which is where Riker took Jenny with Rydel to meet Laura, as Ratliff had got a text from Rydel telling him to go there. He didn't even wanna look at the house.

Ratliff sighed looking at Ross, he was in a real bad state. Riker really did mess him up big style. Ratliff turned his head and looked out of the opposite window from the houses.

"Stop the cab!" Ross said.

"What?" Ratliff asked looking at Ross.

"I said stop it! They've got Rocky! Why have they got Rocky?!" Ross asked looking out of the car "I SAID STOP THE FUCKING CAB!"

Ross practically threw the money at the taxi driver before jumping out of the taxi with Ratliff followed behind him. Ratliff followed him behind "What are you talking about the- Oh my god! Why have they got Rocky?!" Ratliff asked.

Ross ran down the driveway of his Mom's house seeing the police having hold of Rocky. "Rocky!" Ross called "what? Why have they got you?! What have you done?!" Ross asked.

Ratliff grabbed Ross and pulled him back to stay away. Rocky looked over to Ross as he was being escorted over to the police car "What do you think I've done?" Rocky asked before he was pushed into the car.

"No..." Ross whispered under his breath "Rocky no!"

Ross watched as they pulled out of the driveway. He turned around to Ratliff who just shrugged. Why the hell did Rocky do that?! Ross turned his head around to the front door where he saw Riker stood there, he just glared at him and shut the door.

What a day.

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

* * *

**Dammit, I feel this chapter is short and rushed. :/ **

**15 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE. **


End file.
